What Could've Been
by Opa12
Summary: What if Blair had never gone to the ball with Nate in Hi, Society. If she had turned him down and continued her affair with Chuck. This is what could've happened.
1. Misunderstanding

**

* * *

****TAKEN: Befofe the ball in Hi, Society. After Nate asked her to go with him, just as friends. And she agreed.**

* * *

Blair walked back into her room and sighed. She saw Chuck sitting on the edge of her bed looking down at his hands.

"So you're forgiving him so easily then?" Chuck muttered under his breath.

"I should've known you would be listening Bass," Blair said irritably. "And I'm not forgiving him. I said we would go as friends, just friends."

Chuck stood up and grabbed his coat. He didn't meet her eyes as he walked past her, "I'm sure, just friends."

"Wait where are you going? We were having a moment," she said seductively as she ran her fingers down his chest. She was about to lean in when he grabbed her and shook his head.

"It's not hard to say that I am no longer in the mood," he retorted dryly. He walked out of the room shutting her door behind him.

She debated on running after him. Blair felt a pain of remorse. Yes, he was Chuck Bass, but in the last couple of days they had shared together, he had been more of a boyfriend type then Nate had ever been.

He had respected her more than she had ever seen him respect any girl. She was actually starting to believe he truly liked her.

Chuck and Blair had had this sexual affair for days now. They had just barely had a sexy makeout, and she was so close to ripping his clothes off when Dorota had to burst their bubble.

And then Nate just showed up and had just ruined any progress she was making towards moving on.

She wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

Blair grabbed her phone and dialed Nate's number.

"Hello?" Nate answered on the other side of the line.

She took a moment to speak then finally asked the question, "Why now Nate? You could've had me anytime you wanted, and now you are coming after me. Friends or not, I want to know why."

Blair could hear him sigh, "Listen Blair, it's not like I am saying right now I want you. But I was a jerk how I treated you, worse even. And I realized these past couple of days how wonderful you were to me. I took it for granted. And finally not worrying about my family I can really see the real you."

"So I'm just supposed to forget and forgive? You embarrassed me in front of everyone on my birthday, and you slept with my best-" She stopped and realized if she finished that sentence she would be a hypocrite. Had she not slept with _his _best friend too?

"Blair, I know how much I hurt you. Please let's just go together to the ball and we will see what happens from there. If it's over, it's over but if not then whatever is meant to be will be."

She looked over and saw on her dresser the necklace Chuck had given to her on her birthday. She shook her head, "I'm sorry Nate. There is nothing left for me to give you. I gave you my heart and you broke it. I'm done." And with that she shut her phone.

Blair walked over and held the necklace up. Yes, he was Chuck Bass, but he made her feel alive. He finally saw the real her, and he liked it. He didn't compare her to Serena, he never did.

She didn't want to think about where it was going with him, she wouldn't let herself hurt that way. But she would take Nate's words into account '_Whatever is meant to be will be.' _Blair was ready for something new and exciting in her life.

Blair slid on the necklace and left to go find Chuck.

* * *

As he drank his scotch he felt sick inside. Not from the alcohol, but from listening to Nate come collect his girl. But she wasn't Nate's girl, she was _his. _

He had after all claimed her that night in the limo. He took her virginity and with that he held a certain fascination for this girl.

Blair was unlike any girl he had ever met. Other girls were so easy, there was no game to be played with them. But Blair kept surprising him at every turn.

Even before he had sex with her, she had amazed him. He was always jealous of her and Nate's relationship. And he could always see how awful Nate would treat her.

It was amusing to watch Nate and Serena fuck, but he couldn't help but the think of Blair the whole time they did.

What was even more embarrassing is that more than one time he had been with another girl, he would imagine he was seducing Blair instead.

He had thought it was because she was off limits, that he could never touch her. But he had touched her, and he still wanted her. More than anything he had ever wanted in his life.

If only money could buy her, his life would be complete. He had always lied to girls, but when Blair had asked him if he liked her, the truth had spilled out of him as if she gave him truth serum.

He could see the revolution on her face and he made sure he wouldn't be that vulnerable again.

He was Chuck Bass after all. He wouldn't be made a fool of, especially by her.

But that's what he kept trying to tell himself. Blair Waldorf was dangerous. She had a certain power over him that no one had ever had on him, besides his father of course.

"Would you like another drink Mr. Bass?"

Chuck looked up at the waitress, "Yes a double whiskey. And then why don't you come sit here and join me."

If Blair wanted to play games, then two could play at this game.

Of course this girl was predictable and easy, he could always tell. It was as if he had a built in radar for these kind of girls.

You could say she was pretty with her long blonde hair and green eyes. She was slim and tall, but she was missing something.

She wasn't Blair. And lately he preferred brunettes.

"Yes, I'd like that! I'm off in five. I'll be right over," the waitress replied with a huge smile. Yup, completely predictable.

He would definitely have to keep drinking before he could even pretend to be interested in this poor excuse of a challenge.

It wouldn't be too hard to keep drinking. That's what he did. And right now he was more irritable than ever. He was already losing her, and he didn't want to feel that kind of pain. Not now, not ever.

* * *

It wasn't too hard to know where Chuck would be. She checked the Plaza and he wasn't anywhere to be seen. So Blair knew he would be at Victrola.

She walked in and looked around at the dark atmosphere. Her stomach turned as she looked up at the stage. It had only been four days since she stripped for him. She hadn't danced for anyone else in the room besides Chuck.

Blair didn't even know she had that sort of courage. She knew that he brought it out of her, and she liked that.

"Hello mam, can I offer you a drink?" Asked a burley bartender. She wanted something to tame her butterflies, yes she had them too.

"Sure, I'll have a cranberry vodka please," she replied sweetly.

He smiled and nodded, "Coming right up gorgeous."

She looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. Blair waited a minute and grabbed her drink.

She walked down to where they had sat front and centered and saw a blond girl straddling a boy.

Blair walked slowly over and her mouth dropped when she saw the boy that was being straddled was Chuck.

He hadn't changed at all. She was just a piece of ass. She was wrong about him.

Blair chugged her drink and almost walked away. But throughout kisses, Chuck looked up at Blair. He looked at her with surprise and shock, as the blonde continued to kiss his neck.

He finally said huskily, "Get off of me."

Blair put out a hand, "Oh please, don't stop on my account." And she quickly walked out of the club before another word was spoken.

* * *

**AN: Please review!! It's rated M because it's going to get pretty intense!!**

* * *


	2. Memory Lane

* * *

**AN: Long chapter -- Pretty steamy if I do say so myself. I hope you all enjoy xoxo. I'll update soon!**

* * *

"What's your problem," the waitress said angrily.

He was in shock and he shoved the girl off of him. "My problem is that I don't want you in the slightest, and you could've just ruined everything for me. So get away from me now."

The girl glared and walked away.

What in the world had Blair come to Victrola for? He never thought in a million years she would come try and find him.

She would be with Nate now, or did she mean what she had said? That she wanted to only be friends.

He jumped up and ran out of the club, bumping into people on his way out.

Chuck looked down the street, but Blair was already gone.

He grabbed out his phone and dialed her number.

Of course she didn't answer.

Chuck had seen the look on her face. She actually had looked, hurt. But she didn't want him! She had made him seem like it was only a hook up between them, nothing more.

Of course he wanted so much more, he wouldn't tell her that, but he did.

He had never wanted anything with a girl until her. So he didn't know what he was doing, and it was no shock to him that he was already screwing everything up.

Chuck tried and called her four more times, but it went straight to her voice mail. "Fuck!" He yelled angrily.

"Young man," an old woman scolded as she walked by, shaking her head.

"Sorry, sorry," he muttered and he made way to his limo. "Go to Blair Waldorf's house again, and hurry!"

He slid in the seat and felt a strange sense of relief. This was now his sanctuary, not just a vehicle. He couldn't help but remember their first time together in here.

_He couldn't help but ask her if she was sure. He had never cared about a girls feelings, but he knew Blair had been through a lot and he wanted to make sure she was okay, and that she truly wanted to do what they were about to do together._

_When her lips crashed into his for a second time, he felt himself melt completely._

_The touch of her skin sent electric shocks up and down throughout his entire body. He had already been hard since he saw her dance for him on the stage of Victrola, but he had been more turned on than he had ever been in his life._

_For a virgin she seemed to know what she was doing._

_She had straddled him and started to ride him over their clothes. It was a pain and a pleasure feeling all in one. He knew they wouldn't have sex, because she was saving herself for Nate. But in that moment he realized she was no longer Nate's girlfriend, she would always be his._

_Kissing her was its own form of sex. It was a new territory to him, he wasn't used to being so turned on to a kiss. But the passion that went through her lips to his was enough to get him off in seconds._

_She kept riding him but quickly took of his jacket. He helped her take it off more quickly. Chuck couldn't believe what was going on. His luck had definitely changed for the best._

_His hands moved up her soft thighs and she made eye contact with him for a moment. He looked deep into her brown chocolate eyes and was lost. He temporarily couldn't move any longer._

_Blair never took her eyes away from his as she undid the buttons on his shirt. Finally when he was free from his shirt, he turned her over so she was lying down on the seat._

_He wanted her to remember this, he wanted to remember this. So he went slower._

_Chuck leaned over to kiss her again and moved to her neck, kissing and slowly licking it. The taste of her was nothing he had tasted forever._

_His hands slowly moved down her arms until they found the way to her breasts. He lightly grazed over them and felt her shudder beneath his hands._

_He hurried and made eye contact with her to see if she was going to stop him. But her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip, enough to make him feel as if he were to burst out of his pants._

_Chuck put more pressure towards her breasts and circled her nipple with his thumb. Blair arched her back in pleasure and her legs separated._

_He had never been nervous when he was with a girl before, but this was so different than anything he had ever experienced. It was as if it was his first time touching a woman._

_Chuck slid his hands down until they were at the bottom of her slip. She opened her eyes and he could hear her breathing get heavier._

_"I won't hurt you," he whispered._

_She nodded and he slid his hand up her slip._

_He touched around and could feel the heat from her mound. He couldn't believe this was actually happening, it was as if all his dreams he had about this moment were finally coming true._

_His finger lightly touched over her lacey thong, and he was surprised when he rolled his eyes in pleasure just feeling the wetness on her underwear._

_Chuck stroked the lace and was satisfied when he heard Blair moan a little. He had wondered if she and Nate had even gone this far before, but he wasn't about to bring up Nate at this moment._

_He slid one of his fingers into her center and heard her moan slightly. She wouldn't make eye contact with him, and he wondered if she was embarrassed._

_Chuck had never felt this kind of tightness. Every girl he had been with was loose and pretty much a slut. He was already claiming every part of Blair._

_He slid his finger in a little deeper and a little harder. Blair arched her back and grabbed her hands onto the seat._

_He bent down a little and whispered, "Does that feel okay?" He was surprised when the words slipped out of his mouth. He had never second guessed his actions when it came sexually. He had always been told he was like a 'God'. But he actually wanted to know what Blair thought, and he wanted her to have the best kind of pleasure imaginable._

_All Blair could do was nod and said very quietly, "Uh huh."_

_Chuck smiled slightly and the sweat behind his neck started coming more quickly now. It was as if they were already having sex. "Well it's about to feel a whole lot better," he whispered huskily._

_His thumb made it's way to her clit and started rubbing it around in circles. Soft and gentle at first, then quickened and more pressure was applied._

_Blair moaned loudly and bit her lip again. She surprised him when she grabbed his hand and pushed it inside her harder._

_Chuck's eyes rolled back into his head from feeling the inside of her center. God he wanted to be inside of her, so badly._

_But he would not rush this. He wouldn't do anything she wasn't ready for. And he was pretty certain she wouldn't want to lose her virginity to the likes of him._

_That thought however didn't last long when she muttered something quietly, "I want more."_

_His mouth fell open a little bit. More was what he would give her. But still not sex, not yet anyways. "I can take care of that Waldorf," he replied with a tiny grin._

_Chuck slid down the seat and kissed her soft legs. He then licked up her thigh. He wanted her so bad he could barely contain himself. The taste of her… it was overwhelming. But he knew it would soon get better._

_He lifted up her slip and grabbed her thong in his teeth._

_Blair sat up slightly, "Wait…Chuck."_

_"Don't worry, you'll like this, believe me." After all, he did know women. But then again she wasn't just any girl. She was _thee _girl._

_He slid her underwear off her and marveled at the beauty that was Blair Waldorf. He couldn't believe he was looking at her most private part._

_She was definitely more beautiful then he gave her credit for._

_He spread her legs apart more and licked up her thigh once again. Then his tongue circled the outside of her center._

_He felt Blair's body tense up and he smiled. He was sure of it that she had never felt anything like this._

_Finally his tongue hit her clit and she moaned once again but this time more loudly. No he had lied, this taste was more amazing then he could have ever dreamed of. He was finally tasting her the way he always imagined._

_The thought of what he was doing turned him on even more and he knew he had to free himself. He kept sucking her clit and harder and faster. His hands slid down and unzipped his pants. He took them off without moving his head, and slid his boxers off as well. He was finally free and his dick needed her center more and more by the minute._

_"Oh my God, fuck," Blair moaned as she grabbed his head slightly. He had never heard her swear like that before and it made him suck that much harder._

_But then he heard the words that finally did it, "I want you Chuck." She had said Chuck, not Nate, but Chuck. She wanted him. He sat up quickly and she whined quietly._

_He laughed quietly and sat upon the seat of the limo. He pulled her up softly and she looked right down at his penis._

_Her eyes widened and he could even in the dark tell she was blushing._

_"Never seen anything so big have you now," He asked smugly._

_"Um…" was all she replied. Then she closed her eyes, "Chuck I don't know about this."_

_All the smugness washed away when he saw this vulnerability, "Blair, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do."_

_She opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows, "Well that's something I never thought I would hear Chuck Bass say."_

_He gave her a side smile, "I'm serious. However far you want to go, that's as far as much as we will do. It's up to you."_

_Blair stared at him for a long moment as if she had never seen him before._

_Then finally she said the words he never thought he would hear her say, "I want to go all the way."_

_"Blair… are you positive?"_

_But she didn't say anything instead she leaned in and kissed him. Then she moved around to his neck and licked up to his ear lobe and sucked on it gently. She was better than Nate ever led on. His eyes rolled back and he grabbed her closer towards him._

_"Does that give you my answer?" She asked with a smug smile of her own._

_But all he could do was feel the most turned on he had ever felt and grabbed her even harder, crushing his lips on hers._

_He grabbed one of her legs and but it over his body so she was straddling, "One second," he whispered into her ear as he continued to kiss her neck. He grabbed a condom from his pants pocket and slid it on in one fluid motion._

_His fingers felt her center again and he couldn't believe how wet she was, for him._

_He looked into her eyes and he had never seen Blair Waldorf so vulnerable. He had complete control over her, and over this situation. He wanted nothing more than to take care of her and for her to feel safe with him._

_"I wont hurt you Blair, I promise. But if it hurts at all, tell me okay?"_

_She nodded and smiled slightly._

_He took one deep breath to prepare him for the moments after this one. He grabbed her perfect hips and slid her down on his extremely hard member._

_Just the tip was inside of her and she sucked in a deep breath. He quickly looked up at her and she nodded slightly. He pushed her down a little deeper and felt a pleasure he had never felt before. She was so tight, tighter than he had ever felt._

_Finally he pushed her down completely and she her body fell towards him grabbing him tightly around his neck. His eyes rolled at the wave of pleasure he felt. He fit perfectly inside of her, as if they were made for each other._

_He kissed her and whispered into her ear, "How does that feel?"_

_"So good. But I don't know what to do," she replied honestly._

_He smiled again at her vulnerability and quietly answered, "I'll take care of you."_

_Blair opened her eyes and nodded as she seemed to put all of her trust into him. That feeling hit him like a ton of bricks. She knew his background, knew what he did to girls, yet she confided herself completely in him._

_He knew at this moment he would never be the same._

_He would never feel like this about anyone else._

_For the first time he actually truly liked someone. He couldn't explain this feeling. It was as if his stomach had finally come alive. He felt this sort of fluttering inside of him that he couldn't explain._

_Chuck wanted to see all of her. He slid her slip up and off of her head. He gazed at her beauty and he shuttered. Her hands touched his chest lightly and she leaned in to kiss him once again._

_He grabbed her hips once again and moved her up and off of him, then slowly pushed his way inside of her once again. She purred into his ear, and he knew he would never forget that sound._

_Her fingernails dug into his back, which he almost hoped would leave scars to remember this night forever. The pain caused even more pleasure and he pushed inside of her a little harder._

_"Move your hips up and down, and in circles. It will feel fucking amazing," he coached her._

_She answered by moving up a little then down. Then she squeezed her muscle inside of her center and it made his head spin. "Oh God," Chuck moaned as she circled her hips, slowly at first then quickened the pace._

_He knew he was about to get a lot more rough, but he couldn't help it._

_Chuck layed her on her back and rammed inside of her. He was reassured of what he had just done when she purred again and dug her fingernails harder into his back._

_He kept pushing inside of her, never stopping the rhythm their bodies seemed to make._

_"Fuck," he yelled._

_"Chuck… oh my God, I want you," she moaned as she pushed his body down on top of her._

_"You have me," he answered honestly. He knew from this night forward she would have him all to herself. No other girl could ever compare to this girl. Or to this night._

_She grabbed his face and kissed him harder, biting his bottom lip. The sensation almost made him come right then and there. But he wanted her to come first. He slid his hand down and rubbed her clit faster and faster as he continued to pulse inside of her._

_"I think I might come," she whispered as her body tightened. At that moment he pushed inside her extremely hard and rubbed faster and harder._

_Finally she moaned loudly, "God, yes!" And her body quivered and fell lose. He felt her muscles tighten around him and with that he came shortly after. It was one of the best orgasm he had ever felt. He couldn't even make any noise. He fell on top of her without putting any pressure on her and he kissed her lips softly._

_"Wow," she said breathing heavily._

_"Yea," he sighed. They were both sweating and feeling her wetness on him started to turn him on again and quickly. He never became turned on that quick after._

_As if she knew what he was thinking, or she could feel it she sat them up and straddled him again. "Want to go again?" She smiled seductively._

_He knew he wanted to go all night, and the next night and the one after that with her. He kissed her fiercely and they continued the night, their night._

"Mr. Bass? We're here," the limo driver said, pulling him out of his fantasy of their night together. He looked down at his buldging cock and shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be aroused, he needed to prove to her that he wanted her not some dumb blonde bitch.

But how to do that he would need to figure out before he walked into her house.

He had to prove to her she was the one he would always want. He had to prove to her that what he felt was real. He had to prove to her that he loved her.

Yes, Chuck Bass was in love.

* * *


	3. Game On

**

* * *

**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews!! I appreciate it. PS: How great was last night's episode. WOW, just wow. Chuck & Blair forever!! But here is more of the story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Blair slammed her purse down on her dresser and felt like screaming.

Once again she was made a fool of. What had she done too? She had canceled on Nate to consider Chuck Bass' feelings. When did anyone give a shit about hers?

She felt a tear fall off her cheek and she looked at her reflection in horror. Why was she crying over Chuck?

Blair was being stupid and she knew it. He was Chuck Bass, and this was his reputation after all. Fuck and then throw out. That's how he had always been, why change who he was now?

She heard a soft knock on her door, "Go away Dorota. I told you not now!" The knocking continued, "DOROTA! Um… I'm naked and changing, come back later."

Then she heard his low voice, "Is that supposed to make me want to leave? You being naked in there."

Usually she might laugh at his cynical joke, but now was not the time. She hurried and wiped away her tears. She would not let him know he got to her. Two could play at this game.

She took a deep breath then opened the door. He was standing there with flowers, "Well I must say, I am mildly disappointed at you being fully clothed."

Blair rolled her eyes, "What do you want Basshole? Like you said earlier, I'm not in the mood."

"Good line, you might want to think of your own though," he laughed at her.

She shook her head and started to shut the door but he quickly stopped her, "Wait, just wait a minute."

"Fine, tell me what you want. In six words or less," she said nonchalantly.

Chuck gave her one of his sexy side smiles and she tried to shake off her attraction to him. He nodded and held up six fingers, "What were you doing at Victrola?"

"That doesn't matter now does it?"

He raised his eyebrows at her and pressed the matter further, "What the hell are you talking about? Blair stop being a stubborn bitch and tell me, now!"

Fine. She would stop being stubborn she would give him a little bait, just enough to feel shitty, "Fine. I was coming to tell you that I called Nate after you left and told him it was done for good. I wouldn't go with him friends or no friends."

Chuck's smug look washed away and he opened his mouth with an odd expression on his face, "And why would you tell him that?"

Blair sighed angrily, "Like I said it doesn't matter. It's my business and not yours."

She turned around and walked into her room, smoothing her dress for the evening.

She hadn't even heard him come in the room and he came behind her and breathed into her ear, "Go with me Blair. Like I said, on me you will be so much more." He started to touch her hips and he moved his hands down closer to her center.

Blair whipped around making him flinch back, "And why in the hell would I want to go with you? The boy who bangs anything in his field of vision? No thanks."

Chuck shook his head slightly, "You got it all wrong Blair."

"Fine, maybe I have it all wrong but this thing with us is over. For good."

Chuck's face scrunched up before he spoke, then the words left his mouth, "If I didn't know any better Waldorf I would say you were a little bit jealous."

Before she even knew what she was doing she slapped him hard across the face.

He back up at her and his face was in complete shock. She had never hit anyone before and maybe she was taking all of her pain and aggression out on him. But she wouldn't be made out to be a fool any longer. She was Blair Waldorf, the Queen B. And this stupid thing, whatever it was with Chuck, was over.

"Blair, I didn't mean to-"

But she wouldn't let him finish, she could feel the tears making their way to the surface, "Get out Chuck! I mean it. Now."

She turned around back to her bed and continued to look at her dress, the dress she imagined she would wear for a perfect evening, with the perfect boy.

Chuck didn't say anymore but she could hear him shuffle his way out of her room.

She turned slightly to make sure he was gone and she fell to her bed in tears.

* * *

Well that was that. He fucked it all up. It was over.

The first girl he had ever loved, and probably would always love, didn't want him. He was rejected by his own stupid actions.

But could she seriously have wanted him? The slap she had bestowed upon his face had so much anger and built up emotion that it left him speechless.

He had hurt her. He closed his eyes and shook his head angrily. He had put himself in the same category as Nate.

Nate always hurt her. He didn't want to be that guy, but now he was. And he did it all on his own.

* * *

Blair didn't even know what had gotten into her. She had been so angry.

But the night could still be salvaged.

She heard voices downstairs and went down to see none other than Serena, Dan and Carter Bazien.

Blair raised an eyebrow, yes things were about to get very interesting.

* * *

"I don't know what got into her you know? I planned everything she liked, even matched my bow tie to her dress. And then she calls me and says it's over for good."

Chuck rolled his eyes at his best friend's ranting and raving, "Like the book says, maybe she's just not that into you."

"You got to find out if she is seeing someone else. It's killing me!"

"Me." It wasn't really a question, and he was almost giving Nate the answer to his question. Blair had been seeing him after all.

"Well you guys are still close aren't you?"

Chuck didn't even know how to answer that question. After earlier he wasn't sure Blair would ever speak to him again. But he was going to lie, after all that's what he did wasn't it? He lied to the people he cared about.

"Yea, I guess."

"Well then who better to find out?" Nate pressed.

He had been curious if she was still going to the ball, and if it was with some douche, well he was going to find out. "Who better indeed."

Chuck knew she would be speaking with the New York Times and she would freak out if he showed up again at her place.

He would have to just wait outside and see if anything suspicious was going on. Yes, he was about to stalk the girl he loved.

* * *

"Hello Carter. Glad you could stop by and pick up your coat," Blair said sweetly.

Carter looked her up and down and smiled, "It was no problem at all. Thank you for informing me it was still here."

She nodded and smiled at him, "So, do you have any plans for the rest of the night?"

"Yes, I'm actually going to the ball tonight with Serena. Her grandmother sort of pushed it together," he said nonchalantly.

Damn. She had forgotten about Serena. Of course her stupid boyfriend Dan Humphrey was too stupid to hold his pride in and just go with her. Well she would have to take matters into her own hands.

"Oh hadn't you heard? Her boyfriend Daniel actually changed his mind and is asking her instead."

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh, no. I was informed about that. Well it looks like I'll have to find something equally exciting to do tonight." He laughed with a sarcastic smile.

"Hold that thought. The boy I went with has actually gone off my radar, and well… how would you like to accompany me tonight?"

Carter gave a side smiled and walked closer to her. He picked up her hand gently and kissed it tenderly, "I would love nothing more Ms. Waldorf."

She smiled back at him. Game on Bass.

* * *

Chuck had been sitting in front of her house for almost an hour. He was starting to get impatient. He was about to tell the driver to leave when he saw a boy walk out of the front doors.

He clenched his fist when he saw a boy he hated walk smugly out. Carter Bazien. But what the hell was he doing there? He had a coat in one hand and was calling someone with the other.

Chuck hated this fool. He acted as if he walked on water or something equally similar to that. He had fooled Nate, and fucked him over in a game of poker.

Well he wouldn't let this poor excuse of a man get away with it. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of Carter leaving Blair's house. He quickly sent it to Gossip Girl. Let her take this matter into her own hands.

This would help Nate deal with whatever he was going with. But in his head he would fight his own battle. This boy and Nathaniel had both better stay away from what was his.

* * *


	4. Cotillion

* * *

She had seen both of their stares when she walked in the ball with Carter. She didn't know which one's look was more piercing, Nate's or Chuck's.

For some reason though, Chuck's struck her in a more emotional and powerful way.

The look was beyond menacing.

He had definitely looked right at her neck. She thought it would add more affect if she wore the necklace he bought for her on her birthday.

Then again, that's what she kept telling herself. She loved this necklace, probably more than anything she had ever recieved in her life.

She then shook that feeling off, she was the Queen B, and she wouldn't be made a fool of. She would have to be strong.

"Come on Carter," she said quickly as she pulled him into the dance. They had already introduced her and told everyone of her hopes and goals. She could feel the heat literally burn her back from behind her. She didn't even want to turn and meet Chuck's gaze.

After a moment the music started and she waltzed around the floor like she had practiced. She was quite a good dancer and she really did enjoy this.

However, she knew she had come with the wrong guy. But she wouldn't let Chuck win.

Not this battle.

He had made a fool of her, and as of right now she wanted nothing to do with him. Blair only wanted to make him so jealous that his head would explode.

She thought she would spice things up a bit.

Blair rubbed her hand on his shoulder and gazed deep into Carter's eyes.

He spun her around and dipped her low and leaned low down towards her. Carter was playing along better than she thought. He brought her up quickly and pulled her closer to his chest.

He smiled at her and whispered in her ear, "You're more beautiful than I realized Miss Blair Waldorf."

Hearing him say that made her nauseated but she had to play the part, "You aren't so bad yourself Mr. Bazien."

A couple things then happened that shook the whole ball up.

Carter kissed her cheek and the next thing Blair knew Nate was coming out of no where and said with a voice with so much hatred she had to do a double take to make sure it was Nate who was saying it. "You may have forgotten but I haven't." He then slugged Carter so hard in the face that he fell to the floor. Nate then jumped on top of him and continued to punch him while yelling out, "She's my girlfriend!"

Nate stepped on her dress and ripped the bottom completely. Serena ran over to Blair to comfort her as she looked at her dress in horror, "They ripped my dress! My mother is going to kill me." She squalled.

Serena grabbed Jenny, "Jenny help us!"

Jenny kept saying she couldn't and Blair looked at her with a glare, "Fix this and all is forgiven Jenny!"

* * *

Finally after much banter, Jenny finally agreed. They rushed to the back room and Jenny pulled out a sewing needle and thread.

Serena kept shaking her head, "I don't understand what got into Nate. You told him it was over between you two didn't you?"

Blair just sat and thought for a moment. She was torn with Nate at the moment, sure what he had done she had never seen before. It was almost sexy, for him.

At the same time she was infuriated with him. She thought for so long he didn't give a shit about her.

After all she found out he had slept and lost his virginity to her best friend, he broke up with her, and then lied saying he wanted her back but only doing it for his family, making a fool of her on her own birthday.

She hadn't seen this kind of emotion from him in a very long time. Why did he care so much now?

He had just ruined her cotillion dance and once again made a fool of her and her date for the night.

Blair looked down and bit her lip. But mostly she was disappointed that Chuck hadn't even stepped in. He really didn't care.

That much was certain. But she knew she had to find out the truth from him, at least about Nate that was.

"Are you almost done Jenny? I need to go find someone."

Jenny looked up at her and gave a half smile, "Yup, all done."

Blair looked down at the work Jenny had just done, "Hmph, not too bad little J."

She got up and quickly left the room to find out some answers of this bizarre and highly amusing night.

* * *

"Hey get off of him!" Chuck yelled after his best friend.

"Mr. Bass," a large security guard said sternly, "Your friend has shown highly inappropriate behavior and is now being asked to leave the area. If you have a problem with this, you can be sure and follow him. But we will not tolerate anymore of these actions tonight."

He knew he should follow his loyal best friend, but he couldn't think of anything but Blair at the moment.

She looked beyond beautiful tonight, especially wearing the necklace that _he_ gave to her.

It was as if she was wearing a collar and she belonged to him.

And then he saw how upset she had gotten with all the drama that had barely just happened.

He knew she would be in a state of distress, and he would be the one there that would comfort her.

This was his chance. It was his opportunity to show her how much she meant to him.

* * *

She waited to look for Chuck and looked around for a moment for Nate. She did want to make sure he was okay. However, she couldn't find him anywhere. So she gave up. She probably could've looked a lot harder but at the moment she didn't really care.

Blair took a deep breath before she entered the ball again and walked in quickly to avoid the embarrassment of what had happened.

She looked around for a moment and heard the music start back up. She looked over and saw him standing there smiling at her. After all that had happened Chuck could still look like this. It amazed her, he looked as if nothing had happened at all. And he did look very good in his suit. But she wouldn't let it get to her. She was on a mission to find out what the hell had just happened.

She walked over to Chuck, "Have you seen Nate?" She asked in a cold voice.

Chuck surprised her when he grabbed her into a dancing hold and begin to dance with her, "Nate was asked to leave, but here I am."

She gazed into his eyes for a moment and was temporarily lost. Then she realized something, his smile gave it all away. He was up to something.

"I know that look," she started, "It's the look you have when your plan has fallen into place." He didn't say anything so she continued this, "You're enjoying this."

He still didn't answer, so she pressed on, "I think you figured out I was going with Carter Bazien, and you tipped off Gossip Girl."

Why wasn't he denying any of this? She already knew the answer to that question in her head though. This was all of his fault. She was furious, once again he had made a fool of her. "You ruined my cotillion on purpose. You did this all for your own enjoyment and didn't care what it would do to me."

When he once again didn't speak she spoke something that she entirely said to see if he would react at all, "Which is exactly why you and I can never work."

Finally she got to him and he moved into her quickly, "Wait, slow down there Waldorf." She knew she should be happy when he broke in, but she wasn't. She felt so humiliated and Chuck being smug didn't help any.

Blair still needed to play the game that she started, "You make me sick." She pushed him off of her and looked into his eyes. The next part hurt her to say, but on a level she felt like it was the truth leaving her lips, "This thing between us… it's over, for good."

She thought she saw his eyes open in shock, and was almost pleased to know she had affected him.

Blair started to walk away dramatically when Chuck grabbed a hold of her hand, "Blair, wait I didn't mean to-"

Of course he meant to. It was him after all he saw with a slut yesterday straddling him.

This was after all the same boy that only liked sex and that's all. Well she wouldn't play this anymore, she felt the tears overflow her eyes, "Don't talk to me," she shouted back into his face.

She ran out quickly and heard him shout her name, "Blair!"

Blair turned the corner and wiped away the tears that were now pouring down her face.

She felt unwanted and alone.

* * *

Hearing Blair say the words to him hit him like a ton of bricks. '_It's exactly why you and I can never work...This thing between us, it's over for good.'_

He really hadn't meant to ruin this night for her.

Chuck wanted to go back into time, to when they were making out on her bed, they had seemed so close.

He almost liked seeing his best friend being punched. Nate had ruined everything they were about to be.

And of course Chuck was taking his jealousy out on everyone there, perhaps he had meant to ruin this night for Blair after all. He was mad. And the jealousy was taking a hold of every part of him. He had whispered into Nate's ear when they both saw Carter kiss her cheek, "Imagine all the things he's going to do to her tonight."

He saw Nate snap and run over to Carter. But Chuck couldn't believe Nate punched Carter, Nate was always the nice and dependable guy. But in that moment he had acted like Chuck.

Everything was screwed up. And now he had to make it right.

But right now he had to find Blair. His heart was telling him to hurry, and he knew he couldn't waste one more moment on what this night could've been.

* * *


	5. Heartbroken

* * *

She was so frustrated and part of her didn't even know why.

Chuck wanted her. She had heard the desperation in his voice when she was telling him it was over. She had thought this was just a game, just hooking up. But maybe after all, it was more. She knew it was more to her.

But why was she different from all of the other girls he had been with? She had a vagina, so that's why she figured he wanted her. But it seemed he was somewhat fighting for her. Well he had until she ran away from him.

She walked upstairs and was about to sit down when she saw Nate sitting in a white plush chair.

Blair debated on just walking right back downstairs, but she wanted to be the bigger person and to make sure he was alright.

She walked over slowly, but he must of heard her high heels because he looked up at her.

"Blair," he started as he stood up quickly.

But she shook her head and put a hand up, "Please just sit back down Nate."

He listened to her and sat down not saying another word. He looked down at his hands which were clenched together.

She sat in the other seat right next to him.

They didn't say anything for a long moment. She couldn't explain how she felt around Nate. Because being around him just came so naturally to her.

They had been together for so long that she now realized the passion had been long gone between them.

She looked over at him and he looked at her at the same moment.

They stared at each other for a long moment when Nate finally broke the silence, "I'm so sorry Blair."

Blair sighed heavily and closed her eyes, "No, I'm sorry too Nate. I should've told you I was going with Carter. I guess I owed you that much."

"No, you don't need to be sorry, for anything. I was with you for years, and I could've had you. You were mine. And now you're not. It's my fault, all of it."

She felt the tears fill her eyes and tried to wipe the tears before they escaped down her cheeks. But she didn't succeed.

"Blair, please don't cry," Nate said anxiously.

Blair smiled sadly, "It's fine really," she said with a hoarse voice, "I guess I never imagined us being over for good."

"But we are, aren't we?" He looked into her eyes deeply, emotion deep within them.

All she could do was nod.

Nate slid his head in the palms of his hands, "I am such a fool. I love you and now I have to watch you slip through my fingers."

"Nate, please… just don't," she said desperately, "It will just make this so much harder."

He looked over at her slowly, "It already is so hard."

"I know," Blair replied softly, "Believe me."

Nate quickly stood up and bent down to his knees in front of her, "Just let me say one last thing. Then I will leave you alone for good."

She bit her lip at the words, _for good._ It was so final.

"Blair, I should never have never slept with Serena. I knew it the moment after we were done. I ruined everything, and I felt this desire to be around her. I thought I loved her but I was lying to myself. You are the one I love. You are the love of my life Blair Waldorf. And I will believe till the day I die, that we were made for each other."

"Nate," she said as she pushed his hands away that had grabbed hers moments before. "I can't do this, I'm sorry."

She started to walk away when Nate grabbed her. He turned her around and looked into her eyes, "I know."

The next thing she knew he was kissing her. Slow and first, but then the kiss grew more deep. For the first time she felt as if her body was coming alive with Nate.

It was as if all the other kisses hadn't mattered, he was finally truly kissing her. Not Serena, just Blair.

She felt so broken and he was the glue that could temporarily hold her back together. She knew it wouldn't last, and she knew this was it. Their goodbye. But she was going to make this moment last.

Her arms wrapped behind his neck and she responded with her lips more deeply.

This was her comfort zone. Nate was her safety net.

But throughout kissing him, she couldn't help but think of Chuck the entire time.

* * *

He didn't even know where to go. Chuck had been searching for Blair for almost thirty minutes and was definitely unsuccessful.

Finally he saw a girl coming down the stairs, "Hey have you seen Blair Waldorf," he asked with so much desperation it was embarrassing.

The girl made a face for some reason but nodded, "Yea," she pointed up the stairs, "She's up there."

Relief. Finally he felt a sign of happiness. He wasn't going to play games with her, not any longer.

He knew the plan. It was already set in stone. He was going to run up those stairs and find Blair. He was going to make her listen to him and tell her that he didn't want anyone but her. That he wasn't going to just 'hook' up with her anymore. He wanted for the first time in his life something real, with her.

He was so scared of being so vulnerable, but she was worth the risk of having his heart broken for the first time.

Chuck took one huge deep breath and ran up the stairs. He looked up and saw something that would burn into his memory forever.

Blair was up there alright, and she was up there with Nate. She and Nate weren't just up there together, they were embracing one another in a deep passionate kiss.

He heard Blair moan and felt immediately nauseated. He tried to run back down the stairs, but his legs wouldn't move. He was frozen from head to feet.

Then Blair spoke, "It was so hot how you punched Carter out like that, I've never seen you do anything like that before."

He had lost her. Completely. The feeling was one of the worst feelings he had ever felt in his entire life. Even the disappointed his father felt for him daily, couldn't even compare to this.

Chuck had been too late. His mind had told him to hurry, like big red flags. But that didn't matter any longer.

He had finally felt what it felt like to have your heart being broken into a million little pieces.

And to make the situation worse Nate looked up at him and his weakest moment, smiling and winking back at him. As if he was claiming her back.

But she was _his, _not Nate's!

Nate then pulled Blair into a room and he shut the door after them. Chuck couldn't even feel this emotion, he was now completely numb.

For Chuck Bass had lost the only person he had ever loved and with that she took his heart with her.

* * *

**AN: Okay readers! Don't freak out!! I know it's like a nightmare on repeat because it was what happened on the show. BUT this will not turn out the same way it did in that episode. I promise you that. So continue reading and reviewing :)**

**xo.**

* * *


	6. Done

* * *

He had to leave, and he had to get out now!

Chuck had sat there looking at the closed door for five minutes and when his legs were able to move again he basically ran out of the cotillion.

He had never felt this kind of pain. He didn't know if he could handle it or not. All he knew was that he had to get as far from this situation as possible.

He rushed into his limo and told him to take him back to the Plaza so he could hurry and pack.

Chuck would soon leave this love he felt for Blair behind him in New York.

* * *

Nate slammed her up against a wall and continued to kiss her neck, "I've wanted this for so long Blair."

She almost said me too, but then realized something. She didn't want this, at least not any more.

Blair pulled away quickly, "Wait," she murmured. "Just a second Nate."

He looked into her eyes with confusion and a mix of something else she didn't recognize, maybe desire. "What is it?"

Nate started stroking her arm and she finally got frustrated, "I said stop Nate!"

He pulled back as if she had slapped him across the face, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just confused."

"Yea, that's the problem," Blair replied shaking her head. How did she let this get so out of hand? She wanted to end things with Nate, not pick them back up.

They didn't talk for a moment and Blair knew she needed to clear her head wisely before speaking to him again.

What did she want?

Was it Nate Archibald? She used to. But now there was something new and exciting in her life. And his name was Chuck Bass.

He had been there when Nate had betrayed everything including her trust.

Sure it was Chuck, and she had broken it off with him, but she had been angry. She knew deep down she lied to him.

Truthfully she had wanted Chuck to come chase after her, and fight for her like he had been doing the last couple of days.

She had finally seen a new side of him, yet he still had his name Basshole edge, which sadly she had learn to really like.

"Blair?" Nate asked pulling her out of her deep thoughts.

She sighed, "Listen Nate, I meant what I said. It's over. For good."

"Then why were you just kissing me back? I thought you wanted me too."

Blair looked into his eyes with a sad face, "You were mistaken. It was a goodbye kiss Nate, that's all. Nothing more."

He looked down, "Like I said before, I'm so sorry."

"What's done is done, we can't go back Nate… only forward." She bit her lip and looked down at her shoes knowing if she looked at him now she would probably take back the cruel words.

Nate nodded and then laughed slightly, "Well guess I'll have to explain this to Chuck and I'll definitely be made fun of now."

Her head snapped up at Chuck's name, "What do you mean?" Had Nate found out about them? It couldn't be. Chuck would never tell Nate because then Chuck would lose the only friend he had ever had. And he knew that.

Nate shook his head and sighed, "Well he just saw us practically making out up here. And the look on his face, it was weird… I couldn't really read it. He was always the one pushing us to have sex, if you remember."

She did remember but that was before she and Chuck had become involved. _No _she thought in shock! She knew Chuck would most likely be upset seeing her and Nate kissing, and he would probably get the wrong idea that they were getting back together.

"Listen Nate, I have to go," Blair blurted out.

"Wait, right this minute? What's wrong?" Nate asked raising his eyebrows.

She nodded and ran out of the room without another word. She had to set this straight.

* * *

It took her longer than she had wished, but she finally made it to the Plaza. She was relieved when she saw Chuck's limo still sitting there.

She ran up to the driver and spoke so quickly she wasn't sure he would even understand her, "Is Chuck in there?"

"Yes Ms. Waldorf," he said with a nod, "However he will be out any moment. He wanted to go somewhere and urgent. That is I'm not sure quite yet where."

Where was Chuck wanting to go? She knew that by the time she went to his suite he would already most likely be coming down and she would probably miss him.

"Would it possibly be alright if I sat in the limo and waited for him? I just need to talk to him for a few seconds."

He nodded, "Of course mam, he will be happy to see you. He seemed rather down, but whenever you are brought up, it always cheers him up."

She bit her lip. He truly did care about her. She just hoped it wasn't already too late.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this. And please don't tell him I'm in here, we'll call it a surprise."

* * *

He threw his clothes in a bag and left without so much as a note to his father. He was sure he wouldn't even care anyways. No one cared about him.

All he knew was that he wanted to go to the airport and he was dreading seeing Nate over the Christmas break. Nate was supposed to meet up with him, but he wasn't sure he could see Nate without taking him out first.

He was sure that Nate and Blair would have sex. And if he had to hear any detail about it, he might have to take himself out to avoid dealing with that pain.

"Where to Mr. Bass?" The driver asked him.

Chuck looked down at a newspaper he had brought for the ride. His stomach did a turn as he saw a picture of Blair standing with Nate.

It brought back a horrible image of them kissing, and he couldn't look at it any longer.

He put the paper down and looked at his driver, "The airport."

Chuck then put Blair out of his mind for good as he opened the limo door.

* * *


	7. Surprise

* * *

A thousand thoughts were racing through Blair's mind at that particular moment. How would he react once he saw her? He probably didn't want anything to do with her now, not after he saw her and Nate kissing that way.

She put her head against the car window and looked out at the street lights.

Across the street she saw a couple smiling and embracing one another. They looked so in love. The kind of love you read about in fairy tale books. The kind of love you dream about when you are a little girl.

She wanted that, more than anything. For so long she thought Nate was her prince charming. But he wasn't.

Blair wasn't sure that Chuck was her prince charming either, but she didn't care. At that point in her life, he was what she wanted.

Even if it was some fling or just a hookup, she would take it. And whatever was meant to be, would be.

She would take what she got. Because at least it would be with something she was interested in. And she was now extremely interested in Chuck.

The way he looked at her, it was as if he was look into a woman's eyes for the first time. It made her get those butterflies that she had once told him he needed to murder.

She felt it now too. And she liked it.

Blair just hoped it wasn't too late.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, she heard his voice.

"The airport," he had answered the driver solemnly. She could tell he was upset just from hearing his voice. Chuck never showed emotion, so when he finally did it was as if the world had stopped.

It was that obvious.

Blair moved over to the seat facing the opposite side. She wasn't sure she wanted him to see her just yet.

She took one deep breath, this was it. This could be a moment that could change everything. She would either find her Mr. Right now, or she would leave broken and unwanted.

* * *

He opened up the door to his limo and slid in. Chuck groaned and put his head against the seat closing his eyes.

He hated feeling like this. Vulnerable and weak, it surely wasn't him.

She was just a girl. Why was she so damn important to him?

He tried thinking of everything wrong with her to make it that much easier, but it didn't work.

Chuck could only think of why he wanted her so bad. Her personality, her body, her beautiful brown curls, her soft lips, and her deep brown soulful eyes. And that was just the beginning of it. There was so much more to Blair Waldorf than others would ever see.

But he had seen her come to life that night. It was as if she had lived in this bubble around Nate, and didn't show her eccentric side, but she had for him that night at Victrola.

She had shown him everything that night. Even her vulnerability and her trust, two things he never thought he would see in her.

No matter how much he tried to fight it, he loved this girl. She was the only girl he would ever want.

He just knew they were meant to be together. And he knew that no one would understand that. After all how could they? The connection they had had that night in this very limo was endearing and real. A side that no one had seen either of them show. But they had shown it, and they showed it to each other.

They needed one another.

_No,_ he thought angrily, _she didn't need him. He _needed her… she only wanted matter what he did, it wouldn't be enough to hold her.

Chuck groaned, and slid his head into the palm of his hands shaking his head.

Then he heard a voice that put him in complete and utter shock, "You look like you could use a drink."

His head snapped up quickly and he saw her sitting there, staring at him.

"Blair?"

"Well who else would it be Bass?" She said smiling faintly.

"But… you were with Nate. I saw you two together," he replied, shuttering at the memory.

She sighed and looked down at her fingers, "I know." Was all she said back.

He was more than confused, he was in complete dismay. What was this? He wanted to be strong and find the right words to hurt her, but he couldn't. All he could do was stare at her. She was so beautiful, more than that, she was breathtaking.

"Blair, I'm leaving. Going to Monaco. It might be better if you-"But he couldn't finish. She looked back up at him and started to move closer to him.

He wouldn't let himself believe that she actually wanted him. Not after what happened and what she said to him at the cotillion.

"Just shut up for a moment," Blair said quietly. She moved next to him and looked into his eyes.

She had a power over him that no one had ever had. He was in her complete control. She was more dangerous than anyone he would ever meet, for he would do anything for this girl with the brown curls.

He waited for her to explain why she wasn't with Nate anymore. Why she was sitting next to him and not giving her body to a boy she had once claimed to love.

But she didn't say one word.

Instead she took a tiny breath and he noticed her bottom lip quiver slightly. She moved her head in and kissed him softly.

And once again he melted at her touch. His heart started beating once more.

* * *

Blair didn't understand why she couldn't find the words. But she had seen his face and had seen for the first time, vulnerability in his gaze.

That wasn't Chuck Bass. He was always the quick witted smart ass. But at this moment he didn't have to be fake with her. She could see the feelings were still there.

And she wanted him more than ever.

This boy. This moment.

Their kiss started off slow but grew more fierce. Her tongue explored his mouth, while his hands claimed her body once again.

He broke away momentarily and she heard him sigh her name. His hands moved over her face greedily and she did the same to his.

She had actually missed this, missed him.

Blair looked into his eyes and felt herself shaking. She didn't know why she was so nervous, but she was.

Reaching back, she slowly started to undo the zipper of her dress.

Chuck's eyes widened in surprise, then he smiled. The smile she had grown to love.

He moved in closer and she felt his hand on her back, "Let me." He whispered huskily.

She nodded and her hands found his face once more. Blair leaned in and kissed him again, feeling the passion and the heat rising.

Chuck slowly moved her dress off her shoulders and down past her waist.

It was Blair's turn to take control. She sat on him as if sitting on a chair and slid the dress the rest of the way back. She almost turned around to face and straddle him, but he didn't let her move an inch.

His hands slid down her body and went right for her wet center. She moaned and leaned back onto him. She grinded up against his hard member and was satisfied when she heard him moan too.

"God I've missed you," he whispered in her ear.

And she smiled, knowing she had found her Mr. Right now.

Nothing else mattered.

* * *

**AN: Don't you worry... I'll update soon! And we'll continue this steamy little reunion between the two. Hope you are enjoying and thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them!!**

**xoxo.**

* * *


	8. Split

* * *

He couldn't even breathe. The touch of her soft, porcelain skin, sent electric shocks up and down his body.

She turned her body so she was straddling him once again.

He was definitely in his own personal heaven. Funny to think that moments before he was going to try and put this being out of his head forever.

As if he could ever forget her. What was he thinking?

She was the reason he had felt like this for the first time in his life. She was all his reasons. And he was never going to let her go again.

Her soft lips crashed into his and he tasted her bottom lip. _God the taste of her_, he thought as he stifled a moan.

"Chuck," she moaned too slightly back through their kisses.

He knew he didn't want to ruin any part of this moment, but he did in fact want some answers.

Where had Nate gone? What was she really doing there? He suddenly got angry. Was she playing both of them? Back in the day he might've not cared. But he didn't want to share Blair with Nate. Actually, he didn't want to share Blair with anyone at all.

She was _his. _

"Wait Blair," he finally broke through his frustration.

"Why Bass? I thought you couldn't wait to be touched like this again," she said with a sly smile, as her tiny hands moved down his pants.

Yes he was still angry, but how could he fight against that? She did have this power over him that scared him more than anything.

He grabbed her ass and rubbed her body on his dick, making him grow harder and harder by the second.

Blair moaned more loudly and clutched onto his body kissing his neck. This brought back so many memories of their first night together, that it sent a chill throughout this body.

"Coming so soon?" She whispered huskily into his ear. But before he could answer that he was far from that, she licked his ear, making him swallow his words back down his throat.

"Damnit Blair," he growled as he touched her breasts.

"Take me now," she managed to reply.

He wanted nothing more than to feel his dick in her warm center, but he felt as if Nate was sitting there with them.

Before he knew what he was doing he slowly pulled away. "I can't."

She whimpered lightly as he pulled away and she looked into his eyes.

His hands went behind his head and he sat back looking at the ceiling of the car.

"Chuck? Why?"

"You know why Blair. I want some answers first," he retorted at her confused face.

Blair sighed and slid away. He almost died when he saw her slip her dress back on. He wanted to throw the dress out of the moving vehicle but he couldn't. He didn't want to play games with her anymore.

And as much as he hated to admit it to himself, if he couldn't have all of her, then he didn't want her at all.

"What do you want to know Chuck?"

This would be harder than he thought it would be. And not just to answer the question, he was scared to hear her replies. "Why are you here?"

"I'm not sure," she answered truthfully.

He shook his head angrily, "Then why don't you go back to Nathaniel and stop wasting my time?" He didn't know where this anger was coming from, but he was about to blow and he knew it.

He wouldn't be sloppy seconds, not for anyone. Not even her.

Chuck knew he couldn't meet her gaze, he knew the words would've hurt her and even though he was mad enough to punch a whole right through his limo's window, he couldn't see her in that much pain. Especially because of him.

"Stop the limo," she replied sadly.

He stopped it slowly and finally met her eyes. She looked like he had slapped her and she hurried and looked down.

She was turning her body to look out of the window. He saw the tear that he caused, run down her beautiful face. This was not the first time tonight he had ruined her night.

_Say something you idiot,_ he thought angrily at himself. But he couldn't manage to say a thing.

The limo stopped in front of her place.

She moved towards the door and opened it slowly. He wanted to grab her and kiss her and say he didn't mean it, but he knew he needed to let her go.

Because he realized at that moment that he wasn't right for her. He never had been.

He wanted her to be happy, and maybe that was something he couldn't give her. Only Nate.

Plus he knew she only liked him because of how he made her feel physically, but maybe he wanted something real with her. And he knew that Blair wouldn't ever want something like that with him.

He heard her breath in unevenly. He was surprised when she looked back at him.

Blair stared at him with sad eyes and opened her mouth. He waited longingly to hear whatever she had to say, but she closed her mouth and turned her body, getting out of the car and closing the door behind her.

* * *

Once she saw the limo was far behind her, Blair ran through the front door in tears.

What had just happened?

She thought he had wanted her. She thought she would surprise him and they would live happily ever after.

Blair needed control, and she needed it right now.

She ran straight upstairs, ignoring Dorota's warm welcoming. She went into her room and slammed the door.

Blair turned slowly and saw the cold bathroom that she loathed more than anything. She cried as she made her way to her enemy.

She couldn't believe she was doing this, again.

But she couldn't help it.

She had given up the boy she had had a past and possibly a future with, for a boy that she knew would never want anything serious with her at all. And she was right, Chuck didn't want her anymore. She should've known.

Blair bent down to her knees and quickly shoved her finger as far back as she could. She made herself throw up three times in that moment. Then she sank down to the floor. She felt more alone then she had ever felt before.

The Queen B had truly fallen off her throne.

* * *

As he sat on his father's private plane, he felt sick to his stomach. His anger had lost him this night with Blair.

And now he was going to Monaco early and for what? So he could sit there in misery and be lonely.

Of course he wouldn't be lonely for long. Nate would be meeting him there in a week. But could he really spend this trip with his best friend. He knew that every time he would look at Nate he would see Blair's face too.

He pulled out his phone and wrote a text telling Nate not to come there had been a change of plans and that they would do this another time. But before he could send it he was receiving a text.

He hurried and deleted what he was writing, in hopes that the text would be from Blair.

Even if she was about to yell at him, he would take it. Because if it was from her, he just wanted to know that she was still thinking of him, one way or another.

But the text he received was from Gossip Girl.

**Spotted: Queen B crying in an open bar on 5****th**** and Avenue alone. Why isn't N there to wipe her tears? Maybe the rumors are right after all, that the Queen and her King have called it quits for good. –Gossip Girl. **

Chuck shut his phone and frowned. What was this all about? Why was Blair crying? He would've thought she would be with Nate by now.

Could he be the reason she was alone and crying? It couldn't be. She didn't truly want him like he wanted her.

But what if she did want him? He had just let her go right through his fingers.

He needed to know.

Chuck opened his phone once again and wrote her a text.

**B- Why are you crying alone in a bar? Go be with Nathaniel. He's the one you wanted anyways, isn't he? -C**

Before he could think twice about what he was saying he sent the text.

He waited for what seemed like hours when finally his phone beeped and vibrated.

When he saw it was from her he smiled slightly, but his smile disappeared as fast as it appeared on his face when he read the text.

**I chose you. **

* * *

**AN: SORRY! It's taken me so long to update. I've been very busy lately!!! I know it's a depressing chapter, but it's leading up for some big events that I'm sure you will all like very much!! Keep reading and reviewing! xoxo.**

PS: My other story Sexual Tension, I would like your feedback on as well. I'm somewhat stuck... so if you have time if you could review the lastest chapter and give me your opinion if you think she should or shouldn't be. I don't want to give it away if you haven't read, but if you have you'll know what I meant, hopefully ;) Thanks!!

xoxo.

* * *


	9. Feelings

* * *

He read the words she wrote again and again. It was as if a huge red flag had made its way right into his confused face. Finally it was like the storm blew away and he could see clearly now.

Why was he leaving? Where was he going? And what was he running from? He needed to be with her and he needed to be with her right now.

Chuck had said to himself that he didn't want to play games, but that's what he was doing. Blair wasn't playing games, well at least she wasn't anymore.

He had assumed the worst when he had seen them kissing. He knew whatever there was between them was over.

_I chose you._

The words kept playing like a mixed tape in his head.

_She _actually chose him? For the first time in his life, someone actually wanted him.

And not for just fooling around and sex.

But something real, something he had wanted his whole life that not even his own father had given him.

Love.

He realized he was truly touched by her words. And of course he had chosen her. He would always choose her. There was no competition with other girls for that matter.

Blair Waldorf was one of a kind.

And she could be his.

But had he blown it completely?

For the first time in his life, Chuck didn't even know what to do from this point forward. He was completely and utterly speechless.

* * *

She didn't regret writing that back to him.

It was the truth.

And she wasn't going to play games anymore. That was for certain. She wanted something real in her life, something she knew Nate or no other boy besides Chuck could give her.

She drank her Apple Martini and continued to look at her phone. Of course he would be scared by her words.

He was Chuck Bass for God's sake. He didn't commit to any female.

But she had felt as if they were already in a relationship a couple of days ago, just without the title. At first she was appalled by it, but it grew on her. All of it.

Had she really lost it all?

She knew she shouldn't have told Chuck it was over for good. And she wished more than anything that she hadn't of kissed Nate. And she wished even harder that Chuck hadn't seen them kissing. Of course he wouldn't want her now.

She was just like every other girl he had been with. There was nothing special about her, at least there wasn't anymore.

Blair had been untouched, and then only touched by Chuck. They had had this special bond, and Nate had taken that all away from them.

Of course Nate had no idea that she was sleeping with Chuck, and for so long she wanted to hide the truth away from him.

But now she couldn't care less if the whole city knew how she felt about Chuck.

Because all those people didn't matter. But he mattered to her, and she hoped she hadn't lost him forever.

She sadly turned off her phone and with a sigh, she asked for another drink. She chugged the drink down, hoping it would wash the pain down with it.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't go back to New York City right now? It's very important that I make the next flight back immediately," Chuck yelled into the pilot's face.

"Mr. Bass, the weather is horrible and it would be dangerous for us to try and change courses now. We will get off track and that's something I am not risking to jeopardize all of our lives for. So please sit down, and when we land in Monaco we can talk about this more rationally." The pilot motioned the stewardess to take him back to his seat.

Chuck shoved her hands off his shoulder and grumpily made his way back to his seat.

He clicked his seatbelt shut and pouted. He finally realized there was nothing that could be done at the moment and he looked out the window.

Chuck looked out of his window and the pilot had been right. The weather was horrible! The snow storm below was picking up even faster and the plane began to bump as it made its way through the storm clouds.

Why was fate playing against him at a time like this?

He needed to be with Blair. So that he could make sure that Blair knew how he felt about her as well, and that some prick wouldn't make a move on her when she was good and drunk.

He clenched his teeth down angrily at the thought of another man even touching her. He definitely would kill anyone who even tried.

Chuck tried calling her over and over again but he had no service, and finally the flight attendant had made him turn his cell phone off.

What were these people being paid to do? Be fucking annoying?

He wished nothing more than to have Blair be at his side.

Chuck finally knew what he needed to do to keep her in his life. No, not what to _do, _but what to _say _to her.

The moment he landed in Monaco he would take care of this and find his way to her once and for all.

* * *

Last call had arrived and Blair was asked to leave.

"Shall we call you a cab miss?" The bartender had asked her.

She smiled slightly and shook her head, "Nah, I think I'll walk tonight," she replied stumbling on her own feet.

"Are you sure?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Of course Tony," she exclaimed, "I'm a grown up woman, I can take care of myself!"

He laughed and shook his head, "Whatever you say Mam. Have a good night."

"You too," she giggled out.

She walked out a little too quick, and almost fell to the ground, "Whoops," she cried out. She was more drunk then she thought she was. She was a fool for not taking the bartender up on his request and taken a cab home.

Blair walked slower and looked behind her. She could've sworn she had heard someone following her loudly.

She shook her head knowing she was being stupid. This was a nice part of town, and she wasn't too far away from her home.

She shuffled her feet and pulled out her cell phone. Chuck had never even written her back. She knew he wouldn't. But she still didn't regret saying the words to him.

Blair would say them again and to his face right now if she could. She liked that being drunk made you braver and she felt she could conquer the world at this exact moment.

Looking down at her phone, she smiled as she got an idea. She was going to call him up right now and tell him exactly how she felt.

It seemed like the right thing to do.

She dialed his number and excitedly waited to hear his sexy voice.

But it rang twice and went to his voicemail.

"Damn," she yelled a little too loudly. She heard a shuffle again and looked behind her, not seeing anyone.

"Well I guess I'll have to leave a message," she said with a giggle.

Beep.

She smiled and took a deep breath as she spoke, "Oh hey Chuck! So here I am walking the streets of New York and you're not picking up your phone. Of course I'm not surprised by this, I mean after what I said you're probably hiding under your bed and wanting to stay as far away from me as possible."

Blair looked down sadly, and hoped he really wasn't avoiding her. And she pictured him all over a slutty blonde girl who was kissing the lips she desired above all at the moment.

The thought made her sick to her stomach.

"You know what Bass? You're too good looking for your own good. That's what I think. So stop it," she laughed and shook her head.

Damn she was so drunk.

She needed to get to the point and not ramble on for a good long few hours, "Okay getting to the point of why I called, I need you to understand what I meant when I said 'I chose you'."

But what did she mean by that? There was no hidden meaning. It was only the truth. Every syllable she had texted meant something to her.

The tears came down her face and she didn't even know when they had formed in her eyes. "Chuck listen, I like you. I feel like I can be myself with you. My true self. I don't need to put on an act like I do at school. You see the real me, even down to my core," She would let him take that anyway he wanted.

Yes, the alcohol was definitely taking control of her words and thoughts.

She kept going before she realized the horror in what she was doing, "I need you in my life. And I know I'm just a girl, there isn't anything special about me that could hold you. But I wish you could know that if you ever wanted something real, well I would hope you would try it with me."

She thought about Nate for a fraction of a second and how much she had put into their relationship. She had been such a good girlfriend, and in return he screwed her best friend when they were still together.

Blair started crying even harder and spoke quickly into the phone, "There is a lot more to me than just looks Chuck. I can be what you want me to be. I promise!"

Then the words hit her in that moment as if a car had rammed right into her.

She _loved_ him.

Blair didn't even care that she was drunk and finally realizing this.

Her emotions were finally making their way to the surface and she wanted him to know that she was being serious.

She was going to tell him.

Right there. In the snow. Completely shitfaced.

She was going to confess everything she felt for this boy. Because what was the reason to hold back anymore.

Blair walked into an alley and leaned against the brick building. She heard footsteps but didn't care.

"Chuck Bass, I lo-" But she was interrupted by strong hands on her shoulders.

The hands spun her around and she saw two burly men smiling down at her.

"Well hello gorgeous," the shorter more burly of the two said with a raspy voice. "We were trying to keep up with you, but damn do you walk fast." Blair looked up at him in fear, but he continued his rant. "Which is pretty surprising considering those tall shoes you wear. Not that I'm complaining of course, shows off your sexy long legs."

"What do you want?" She exclaimed, "Get away from me!"

They both laughed, "Oh don't be like that sweetheart. We just want to show you a good time," the other man said.

"NO!" she screamed as the men started touching her skin. Chuck's name was the last thing she yelled before one of the men grabbed her phone from her and shut it closed.

* * *

**AN: Intense chapter!! And it was the longest one so far! Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry again for another cliffhanger, but it will all be worth it in the end. Plus it makes the story better I think!! Keep reading and writing reviews. I truly appreciate them! **

**xoxo**

* * *


	10. Blair's Message

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, the plane finally landed at their destination. Chuck was beyond irritable at this point. He was going to try and find a plane right back, but the pilot insisted they stayed a night and they could go home first thing in the morning.

Right when they got home, Chuck was making sure the pilot was fired. But until then, he hated to admit he needed him.

"I'll get your luggage Mr. Bass, just hang tight," the driver of a limo said to him formally.

Chuck rolled his eyes, _hang tight? _Who were these people?

He pulled out his phone and turned it on. After a minute he looked down and saw he had three missed calls.

The first and second were unfortunately from his father and Nate. It was the third call that stuck out to him. Blair had called him.

He realized he had never answered him. She was probably assuming the worse, but maybe not. Why was she calling him?

He saw he had a few messages. And once again one was from his father, trying to be fatherly even though he sounded like his own son was a client of his.

The second was from Nate. _"Hey man is me, listen I don't really know why I'm calling you. You'll probably just mock me or something, but I need to talk to you. It's about Blair. Dude I really think it's truly over between us. Part of me feels like I should be relieved, but I'm not. I realized that I really did love that girl." _Nate then paused for a moment and then continued_, "But I'm too late. I feel like there is definitely someone else. And that person is not Carter. Anyways, I'm thinking of taking a flight sooner to Monaco to meet with you if you don't mind. I really need to get away, especially because things at home are beyond shitty. Anyways, call me when you get this. Later."_

Part of him wanted to hate Nate, but he couldn't lie to himself.

He was jealous of Nate. He always had been. Nate was the kind one out of the two, and girls always admired him, including Serena. But mostly he had been jealous because he had someone like Blair. The thing that had pissed him off was that he always had taken Blair for granted.

Truth was that he wanted what Nate always had. A steady relationship with someone exactly like Blair. No, not someone like Blair, Blair herself.

"Damn," Chuck muttered as he hit his head against the leather seat. Why did things have to be so complicated?

He would now have to wait and stay with Nate in Monaco as was planned. No matter how much he wanted to be with Blair, Nate was his best friend. And he definitely couldn't turn his back on him.

But when the third message started all of his worries and frustrations washed away. He was hearing the voice he had been desperate to hear for so long now.

Blair.

"_Oh hey Chuck! So here I am walking the streets of New York and you're not picking up your phone."_

Chuck frowned. What the hell was she doing walking the streets of New York? She was clearly intoxicated beyond words. He shook his head but continued to listen.

"_Of course I'm not surprised by this, I mean after what I said you're probably hiding under your bed and wanting to stay as far away from me as possible."_

"Shit," he said out loud to himself. Was that really what she thought? That wasn't the truth at all. He wasn't avoiding her in the slightest, he just hadn't known of the right words in that moment to express how he felt by what she said.

But now he knew the exact words to say to her.

"_You know what Bass? You're too good looking for your own good. That's what I think. So stop it!"_

He smiled slightly. He was happy she still thought he was good looking, she had never told him that before. _But where had that come from_, Chuck wondered. Clearly she was completely shitfaced. He immediately became worried about her.

"_Okay getting to the point of why I called, I need you to understand what I meant when I said 'I chose you'."_

Here it was. Her regret for saying that she chose him. Chuck groaned and shook his head. She always did this, denied there was something between the two of them.

Why couldn't she see how powerful the chemistry was between them?

It was endless and everlasting.

"Well here it goes," Chuck mumbled quietly to himself. He put his ear closer to the speaker.

Blair was taking a moment to keep speaking, and when she did speak, her voice had changed. It was as if she was crying now.

"_Chuck listen, I like you. I feel like I can be myself with you. My true self. I don't need to put on an act like I do at school. You see the real me, even down to my core."_

His mouth dropped instantly at her words. She hadn't regretted saying anything to him. If anything she was trying to make him see how she truly felt towards him for once.

And he wouldn't be Chuck Bass if he didn't get all hot and bothered by the way she said _even down to my core._ He smiled and felt himself getting harder beneath his pants.

Yes, he did know her.

And he loved her core. "Mmm," he moaned to himself as he grabbed his throbbing dick through his pants.

What he wouldn't give to have her in his arms this very minute. To slide her clothes off her perfect frame and lick her soft skin.

He began rubbing himself, imagining her tight, wet, perfect body riding him at a gallop. His eyes rolled back into his head.

Chuck was about to pull down his zipper to free himself from the constricted pants, but stopped at what she said next.

"_I need you in my life. And I know I'm just a girl, there isn't anything special about me that could hold you. But I wish you could know that if you ever wanted something real, well I would hope you would try it with me."_

What? What was she saying?

"Oh my God," Chuck said in complete shock.

She actually thought she wasn't special. Did she actually think she was just like every other girl he had slept with? Because she wasn't. Blair was so much more to him. And she was special to him, more than she would ever know.

And the words had hit into him harder than anything she had said to him. His dreams were finally becoming a reality. She wanted something _real _with him. How did he get so lucky, especially from the way he had acted towards her hours before.

And Blair Waldorf _needed _him. Of course she didn't need him as much as he needed her, but still it was a fraction of hope in his eyes.

He eagerly listened on to her beautiful voice, _"There is a lot more to me than just looks Chuck. I can be what you want me to be. I promise!"_

He laughed at what she said because ironically, there was nothing funny in what she said. She was already what he wanted. He didn't want her to change in the slightest. She was everything to him. Just the way she was.

And he already knew there was so much more to her than just being her gorgeous self. He had seen the real her that night at Victrola.

_No,_ he thought almost instantly. He had always known that Blair was in there somewhere. He could see it throughout all the years knowing her.

It was as if she always wore a mask, but that night at Victrola, it was if she had finally taken it off, for him.

He smiled and his heart filled up with so much love for this girl that he thought it was going to explode any second.

And as if Blair knew how much he loved her, especially in this moment, he heard the next sentence that _almost _changed his life forever.

"_Chuck Bass, I lo-"_

His heart stopped beating. The world stopped spinning. And he was floating out of his body.

He sat waiting for her to finish telling him how she truly felt for him. A feeling so deep that he thought no one would ever say those words to him.

A feeling that no one had ever felt towards him, until now.

For he hadn't known what love was until he met Blair Waldorf.

Finally he started breathing again. She hadn't finished the sentence.

His eyebrows went into a frown, "Come on, say it," he urged to nobody.

And then Chuck heard a voice, but it wasn't Blair's, "_Well hello gorgeous. We were trying to keep up with you, but damn do you walk fast."_

"What the fuck?" Chuck growled. Who was this man?

"_Which is pretty surprising considering those tall shoes you wear. Not that I'm complaining of course, shows off your sexy long legs."_

Chuck almost completely lost it right there. His fist hit into the window and he heard a crack.

He didn't even feel the pain in his hand.

His breathing was growing more rapid by the second.

"_What do you want? Get away from me!"_

"Yes, if you know what's good for you, you'll back the fuck off," Chuck said threateningly to the man who wasn't there.

"_Oh don't be like that sweetheart. We just want to show you a good time."_

The anger that was going through Chuck's body, came to a screeching halt. There was another voice, another man.

Instead of anger, fear now flowed through him.

"_NO! Chuck!"_

He heard Blair scream his name and it brought the anger and desperation to get to her, out again.

"Blair!" He screamed back. He knew she couldn't hear him, but he didn't care.

He had to do something? But what could he possibly do? She called almost an hour ago.

He was already too late.

If those men hurt her in the slightest, he would hunt each one down and torture them into oblivion.

The line went dead.

He sat there in shock and felt completely and utterly helpless.

"Oh God," he whispered.

He knew who he had to call, and he had to make the phone call as soon as possible. He would have to put his faith and hope in this person to take care of the only person he had ever loved.

Chuck dialed the number quickly. The voice answered, "Hello?"

Then he spoke quickly and determined, "Hi, it's me. I need your help!"

* * *

**AN: Okay, okay!! DON'T be mad! I know it's another cliffhanger, but you know what, there are going to be a lot more. I'm sorry, but I think it will add more to the chapters and make the story longer. And this will definitely be a long story. It's not ending anytime soon. I'll update as soon as I can, promise!**

**xoxo.**

* * *


	11. Saved

* * *

"I'm serious, don't touch me!" Blair screamed into the vile men's faces.

The shorter man laughed huskily, "Wow George, this one has a lot of fight in her. Maybe she isn't worth it after all."

But the other man shook his head, "I get what I want. And damnit I want her."

Blair scrunched her face in disgust, "Ew, you will never have me!"

The men just laughed and continued stroking her arms and started moving down her legs. They then pinned her up against the brick wall so she couldn't move at all.

The man named George pinned her tiny arms to the wall and leaned in like he was going to kiss her.

Blair knew she had to fight. The only problem was that she was so drunk she could barely stand up, let alone fight the two perverts off her. She tried to knee one of them in the dick, but as if they knew what she was thinking, the other man held her legs still.

So she decided to scream. And scream she did. She screamed louder than anyone had ever screamed before.

"Help me please!" Blair called out desperately.

They covered her mouth and glared at her, "Shut up you bitch!"

But as if fate were on her side she saw the flashing of car lights stop right by the alley entrance.

She couldn't see who got out the car, but heard the door open.

Then she heard a voice, a voice she knew she recognized, "Let go of the girl, this instance. Or I'll make sure both of you are thrown in jail without bail immediately."

George laughed, "Oh we're really scared old man. And who might you be all mighty, powerful one?"

"Yes, you're right. Power is something I do have, especially over you men. Oh and the name's Bart Bass."

* * *

"Chuck, what do you want? I try and avoid you as much as possible, yet you have to keep trying to get in my life somehow."

Chuck rolled his eyes and spoke into the phone, "Please get over yourself."

"Yup, I'm hanging up now."

"Wait!" Chuck desperately yelled into the phone. He had almost forgotten why he had called this person to begin with. "Like I said, I truly need your help. And this does concern you!"

"Please Chuck, nothing to do with you has any concern to me."

"Not even if it concerns your so called best friend?" He said knowing he had won this poor excuse of a fight.

"Blair? Chuck what are you talking about? What happened?"

"Serena, just calm down for a damn minute and let me finish will you?" Chuck said impatiently. The blonde beauty was wasting valuable time yapping.

Serena didn't reply, so he knew she was finally paying close attention to him.

Chuck hurried and told Serena about the message, leaving out significant details of course. Yet he was wondering why she wasn't surprised why Blair had called him in the first place.

Finally Serena asked him a valuable question, "Well I do appreciate you calling and telling me Chuck, I really do. But why me? Why not Nate?"

Chuck sighed, "Well, it's complicated."

He knew Blair wouldn't want him telling Serena any details about them spending the last few days together, but he didn't know if he had a choice.

But before he could tell her anything, she surprised him completely, "Chuck, save it. And you're right it's complicated, but I do know about you and Blair."

Chuck's mouth dropped open in shock, "Wait, what are you talking about Serena?"

"Oh my, just shut up Chuck! I said I know about you and Blair."

"Blair told you about us?" Chuck asked. But why would she tell Serena? Wasn't she ashamed of him? Unless even though Blair had been completely shitfaced, she had meant every word she had said on the message. "What exactly did she tell you?"

He heard Serena groan, "I really don't want to go into details with you. Or for that matter a mental picture. But here we go I guess. To my horror, I saw you two on a bed at her birthday party. You guys were making out. And I thought okay, I'll let it slide, she was clearly upset about Nate that night."

Chuck glared. Yes, Nate had hurt Blair that night, worse than he'd ever seen him hurt her before. But what they shared together that night had been so much more than just a rebound. That night between them, really changed everything for good. It had set their future in stone, and nothing could change that.

Serena continued, "So as the best friend, I thought it was my job to ask her about it on Thanksgiving. But she took it so defensively. She even made herself throw up that day again, and I really thought she was past all that."

What was this? Blair had made herself throw up again? He had thought Blair was past that too. He hit his head against the seat. Where had he been? He should've been there for her that day, and he should've been there with her right now.

But thinking of what was happening to Blair at this exact moment, snapped him back into reality, "Well as beautiful as that story doesn't sound, the point is Blair is in serious trouble."

"I'm aware of that Chuck, but what should I do? Maybe Nate would know. Should I call him?"

Was the girl stupid? Of course she shouldn't call Nate. If he wanted Nate's help, he would've called him. And he knew he was being selfish, but he didn't want Nate being the hero. Of course he could never admit that to Serena.

If Blair truly wanted him, why would he even remotely risk sacrificing that by telling Nate? He saw it all in his head. Nate would find Blair at the exact right moment. He would then fight off the men bravely, making them run in fear. Then he would embrace Blair. And she would look into his eyes, and realize Nate was the one there for her when he couldn't be.

And that would be that. End of story.

Blair would never be his again. He wouldn't let that happen.

"No Serena. I called you for a reason. You know her better than Nate does. You would most likely know what bar she was at tonight. Please try and find her."

He heard Serena sigh, "Yes, of course. I'll do what I can."

Chuck breathed out in relief. _Thank God, _he thought with a smile. Hopefully Serena wouldn't be too late.

Instead of hanging up the phone, Serena spoke once more, "Oh and I know the real reason you aren't calling Nate. You try and act like this good guy, but you aren't. You are beyond selfish Chuck. You want me to think you are doing this for Blair, but in all reality, you don't want Nate finding out about you two. You would not only lose the only true friend you have, but you know you would lose her to him. And you know what? They belong together, not the other way around. Everything is just a game with you Chuck, it always has been. To you, Blair is just another girl you got to sleep with you."

Chuck wanted to say anything, something that would hurt Serena as bad as she had just hurt him. For she had known the exact things to say to put Chuck Bass into his place.

The words she spoke were honest, except for that Blair was just another girl. Blair would always be so much more. But he knew Serena would never understand, nore believe that.

But before the cruel words could really register in Chuck's brain, she said the words the cut the deepest, the words he knew were true, "You truly don't deserve her."

He couldn't say a word.

And the line went dead.

* * *

He kept looking at her with concern on his face, "Ms. Waldorf, are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?"

Blair shook her head, "Honestly Mr. Bass, I'm really alright. Thanks to you." She smiled thankfully up at the man's face.

Bart sternly nodded, "Of course. I was leaving Bass Industries late tonight and rolled the window down to get fresh air. That's when I heard a girl screaming, which I didn't know at the time was you."

Blair blushed in the darkness of the limo, "Yea, I thought it was my best chance to find some help." She was going to tell him she had tried to fight, but knew that being drunk wouldn't play the best part in the story.

She had almost instantly sobered up, but she was still nowhere near normal. She had to act as best as she could.

"Well I'm glad you did Blair. That was a very smart thing to do," Bart agreed with her with a small smile. "Thankfully I heard you in time. Low life's like that could've truly harmed you."

Blair shuttered at the thought and nodded, "Yes, I know," she replied in a small voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't do more to get them arrested. But when they ran off, all I wanted to do was make sure you were alright." Bart Bass admitted.

"I completely understand," Blair replied. Even though the fear of those creeps being out there still, scared her beyond words.

They were quiet for a while and luckily right when it started getting awkwardly silent, the limo pulled in front of her house.

Blair sighed and made her way out of the car. She looked back at Bart and smiled, "Thank you again. Truly, I appreciate it more than you know."

"Well I'm just glad I could help one of Charles' good friends out. He really has always cared about you."

She nodded, "Yes, he's a good friend."

Bart smiled, "Make sure you don't go out alone anymore Ms. Waldorf. It's not safe, you need someone with you to make sure you are well taken care of."

Blair couldn't respond to that, but she smiled anyays and closed the door.

He drove away and she was left alone with her thoughts.

"_Someone with you to make sure you are well taken care of," _Bart's voice played over and over in her head.

She didn't have someone like that, she never did.

Blair stood there for a moment. She hadn't thought of Chuck for a while now. She had wished he could've been there for her. But almost as if it were fate, his father had been. _He was almost too late though, he could've been too late_, she thought in horror.

No, it hadn't been fate at all, she finally realized hopelessly. His father had said _Chuck's good friend. _Maybe that's all they would ever be, just friends.

Blair had poured her heart out to Chuck, and he hadn't even called her back. He was probably already in bed with some slut from his hotel's bar.

She found the bench by the entrance of her house and sat down for a moment. Finally the emotions stirred throughout her entire body. She was sobbing before she could realize she was even crying.

Blair knew she should be crying because she was almost raped by two sick bastards. But that's not why she was crying at all. She was crying over Chuck, once again.

If he had truly cared for her, he would have stayed by her side. He wouldn't have left her.

They could've been together tonight, and for good. And she could've been truly happy, for once in her life.

But Chuck had backed away from her when she needed him the most.

Maybe it was her turn to back away now.

* * *

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews. I really enjoy reading them!! So keep it up. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I think it turned out nicely. I would have never hurt Blair! I like her character way too much. It was fun adding little twists to the chapter, like adding Bart in it as well as Serena. Anyways, I'll update when I can. xoxo.**

* * *


	12. Forgetting

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't written the next chapter in so long. Summer college courses are taking over my life!! BUT, I'll try my hardest to keep this story and Sexual Tension going as quickly as I can! This chapter took a while, but soon we will have more Chuck and Blair togetherness. HA! Promise. Enjoy the chapter :) xoxo.**

* * *

Chuck looked down at his phone. He needed to call her.

He was surprised when his hands started shaking.

"God you idiot," he muttered to himself, "get a grip on yourself."

Finally after an hour of bickering with himself in his hotel room, he called Blair. He almost screamed when it went straight to her voicemail.

"Fuck," he shouted.

His fingers called Serena's number, and no matter how much he didn't want to speak to her again, he needed to know if she found Blair.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight or even be able to breath fully until he knew she was safe.

* * *

Blair sat on her bed and stared down at her arms. They were so sore, and they were already forming bruises from the rough men.

_It could've been so much worse,_ she thought, wiping a solemn tear off her soft cheek.

She needed someone to be there for her right now. She knew she needed to tell her mother.

Blair walked to her mother's room and saw her sitting on her bed with tons of scattered papers around her.

"Mother?" Blair started, "I need to talk to you."

Her mother looked up and shook her head, "No Blair not right now. I'm way to busy. I need to finish these dress outlines by tomorrow morning. So whatever it is, it will have to wait until I have free time."

Of course her mother didn't have time for her, she never did. Any role actually playing the "mother", and she would take the first rain check she could get.

Blair shook her head angrily, and left her mother's room.

She looked up and saw Dorota standing in the hallway, "Miss Blair? Are you alright?"

Blair raised an eyebrow, "Don't be stupid Dorota. Of course I'm alright, don't I look alright?"

"Yes Miss Blair," Dorota replied walking away quickly.

She knew she took her anger out on Dorota, but at least she knew that Dorota would still be there for her in the morning, sadly unlike anyone else in her life.

Blair went back into her room and saw her phone sitting there. It had been turned off for a long time, ever since the violent man had shut it off.

She decided to turn it on and jumped when the moment she did, she was receiving a phone call.

Blair sighed when she saw who was calling, wishing it was someone else entirely.

"Hello Serena."

"Oh my God, B! Are you alright? I've been trying to reach you for like two damn hours," Serena said anxiously.

"Yea, well I've had quite the night," Blair said laughing without a trace of humor in her voice.

"It's not funny B. I've been so worried. Ever since Chuck called and told me something had happened to you I-"

Blair's stomach felt like it dropped to the floor at the sound of his name.

"Wait, Chuck? What are you talking about S?" Blair interrupted.

Serena told Blair how Chuck had called her sounding frantic, and wanted Serena to make sure she was alright.

"So he did get my message…" Blair mumbled quietly.

"What did you say B?" Serena asked.

"Oh… nothing. Never mind. Go on." Blair urged.

Serena sighed, "Well you may think what he did was good. But I think he's really selfish."

"Well he is Chuck Bass, Serena. What do you expect?" Even though her best friend was putting him down, her heart fluttered thinking of him. And thinking about how he had actually cared about her.

"Well anyways, like I said, he called and was freaking out! Saying you were drunk, then he heard men attacking you. B, is that what really what happened? Or is Chuck trying to get attention again?"

Blair rolled her eyes. Her best friend was so dramatic. Sure Chuck was, well Chuck, but she had seen a different side of him.

"S, Chuck was right. I was attacked tonight," Blair replied, shuttering at the memory of the men shoving her against the wall.

"Oh my hell, he was telling the truth after all. Well what happened? How did you get away?" Serena questioned frantically.

"Well, I doubt you will even be able to believe this, because I can barely believe it. But Bart Bass was the one who rescued me from those disgusting pigs."

Serena laughed, "Bart Bass? You're right, I cannot believe that."

"Well it's true," Blair simply said. "He was working late, and his window was rolled down and he heard a girl screaming. Of course he didn't know it was me screaming, but still. That doesn't matter, what matters is that Bart Bass saved my life tonight."

"Wow, I absolutely am blown away. Well who knew, the Bass men gain some points after all. Maybe I should give Bart a chance then, he and my mom are getting pretty serious. It's weird."

Blair smiled and nodded to herself. Then Blair remembered exactly what she had said to Chuck on the message. "Oh hell," Blair said shaking her head in misery.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"That message I left Chuck, well, let's just say I confessed some things I probably shouldn't have," Blair exclaimed into the phone.

"Well, is it alright if I don't really want to hear you confessions of your new crush for this boy?"

"I know we fought over Thanksgiving S, but for some reason I think I really care about Chuck."

Serena chuckled, "Well there's something I never thought I would hear out of a sane girl's lips."

Blair laughed along with her friend, and was about to reply, when Serena groaned.

"Speaking of the devil," Serena said quietly. "Chuck's calling me right now. Probably checking up to see if I found you. Do you want to call him instead?"

Blair bit her lip, what in the world would she say to him? A few hours ago, she declared her affections for him, and then almost decided not to care for him at all. She was completely and utterly clueless.

"No," Blair mumbled, "After tonight I really need some sleep. Just call him and tell him I'm alright. And don't tell him what I told you okay?"

"Gee, you two are pretty crazy you know that? And now I'm stuck in the middle."

"Well you are my best friend Serena! It goes with the job," Blair said with a sly smile that she knew her best friend would hear over the phone.

"Yea, yea. Of course I will. You just feel better, alright?" Serena pressed.

"Deal. Thanks S, I love you." Blair retorted back to her friend.

"I love you too B." And the phone went dead.

_I love you. _How could it be so simple to say to Serena, but so hard to confess to Chuck? She had almost slipped and told him over the phone that she loved him. But did she actually love him?

Blair's mind was swirling in a million different directions. She knew she needed to take time away from this situation. It had become far too complicated. And Chuck was away for Christmas, and her dad would be in town soon.

She realized she needed to focus on other things. _I'm not going to think or talk about Chuck Bass, until the holidays are over, _she thought strongly. She had to, or her emotions over this boy, would consume her entire life.

* * *

Finally Chuck had heard from Serena. After calling her twice and her not picking up the phone, she finally returned his phone call.

He was relieved beyond all else knowing that Blair was safe. But he had been completely in shock when he heard that his own father had been the one who saved her.

Chuck didn't know how that made him feel.

His father wasn't exactly his friend, but he did look up to him in every way.

He was hurt when his father called him and told him he was staying in New York to be with Lily for Christmas rather than meeting him in Monaco. He had waited to see if his father brought up saving Blair, but he didn't. And Chuck wasn't about to press the topic.

And now Nate was with him, and he was trying to take his mind off of all the shit he had been dealing with lately.

But no matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Chuck saved Blair's message that night, and listened to it every night while he was in his hotel room. Of course he would shut it before he heard the men touching what was his. But wait a minute, she wasn't his.

She hadn't tried to call him, not once.

Blair probably had realized what she had said to him in the message and had become horrified with the thought. He wouldn't be surprised if she never spoke to him again.

It didn't help that Nate went on and on about her daily.

Today was worse than ever.

"Just that kiss between us man, it was like she didn't want to let go. Then the next thing I know, she wants us to be over for good," Nate replied sounding beyond confused and annoyed.

Chuck purposely put on his sunglasses, so his friend wouldn't see the way he rolled his eyes after every stupid word he said.

He took another big gulp of his Gin and Tonic and replied nonchalantly, "Nathaniel, I know you keep replaying every memory of that night. But you need to stop."

Nate looked up and Chuck and glared. But Chuck put his finger up before Nate could say anything, "I just mean relax a little. Look where we are. We're in paradise. Let's leave the damn drama from high school in New York behind."

Nate nodded and sighed, "I suppose your right. I'm sorry. I'm probably not very good company."

Chuck didn't know if he agreed with that statement or not. Sure he hated hearing about Nate's dying affection for the girl he loved, but it was nice having someone around.

He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to fall into the temptation of some beach trash during a drunken mistake. Nate kept him anchored surprisingly enough.

"Don't be lame Nathaniel, you're the best company I could ask for," Chuck smiled cockily.

Nate laughed and pointed to a blond, tan, skinny girl in front of them, "Yea, I'm sure. This is probably hell for you. Hanging around me while I sulk, when you could be doing other things."

"Yes, doing other things does sound tempting," Chuck forced out as he tried to look at the girl with affectionate eyes, but in reality this girl was nothing. "But I can honestly say, I need a break from that too."

_A break from anyone who isn't Blair Waldorf, _he thought sadly.

"Wow, can we hear a repeat ladies and gentlemen? The great Chuck Bass is actually denying potential ass? Good Lord, what has this world become?"

Chuck finally really laughed. Nate could still make him laugh more than anyone else. He truly had missed his best friend. He realized when they returned home, he would definitely spend more time with him.

"Oh Nathaniel. You're always good for a laugh aren't you?" Chuck said through his laughing.

Nate sat up in his lounge chair, "You know what? You're right! Let's drink and do something crazy tonight. Forget all that shit back home."

Chuck smiled and nodded, "Waiter. Give me and my friend a round of Tequila shots!"

Yes, he wanted to forget the pain he had felt back home. He wanted to forget her and the memories that were now engraved in his brain.

He had to.

Because the emotions he felt for Blair were already consuming his being, and he knew they would just get worse and worse.

He had to fall out of love with her. He knew it wouldn't be easy at all, but he had to try.

The waiter finally brought them their shots and put them in front of them.

Nate held the shot glass up, "What should we toast to?"

Sighing a little, Chuck replied, "The past. What's done is done." And to that he drank down the last bit of happiness he had had with Blair, letting their memories be forgotten.

* * *


	13. Risks

_

* * *

**AN: Hey readers. Sorry that took so long to update! Like I said, this summer has been very busy. But thanks for the reviews as always :) xoxo.**

* * *

_

Forget you!  
cause all I wanna do  
I've gotta face the truth  
cause this just aint no good for me  
Forget you!  
I really wish I could  
get you off my mind  
as hard as I may try I can't  
Forget you!  
by-LAX

* * *

The rest of the holidays had been a nightmare. Blair had been so excited to see her father, but unfortunately he brought a friend. Well someone who was definitely more than just a friend, and another man.

As she watched this other man claim her father, she had looked at her mother's face. Her mother had always put up shield which blocked off any emotions, but as she really looked at her mother, she saw this shield melt away. Her mother looked vulnerable, and in reality, looked completely heartbroken.

But even though she was still in love with Blair's father, she told Blair in the kitchen, that she wanted her father to be happy, even if he couldn't be happy with her.

How could her mother wish happiness on someone who was making her so unhappy?

"That's what love is really about," Blair's mother had told her. "It's about letting them go."

She couldn't help think about Nate in that moment. She did let him go. Maybe they really were meant to be together. But the thought almost sickened her. It especially didn't help that she kept seeing Chuck's face in her mind.

She would not be heartbroken like her mother. She was Blair Waldorf after all.

Blair walked into the school and shook her head. Nothing had changed. She was hoping over the break some new and exciting would happen. But it didn't.

As she made her way up the slippery steps, Blair looked over and found the eyes she had hoped to avoid, staring directly back at her.

Chuck.

She shook her head and tore her eyes away from him, which was harder than she would've liked it to be.

* * *

Blair.

Her brown curls were perfect and framed her beautiful face.

Just seeing her again brought chills up and down his spine. He felt the butterflies in his stomach coming back to life.

Her brown chocolate eyes had made their way to him. And they had made eye contact for what seemed like an eternity. He wanted to rush over there to her. And either yell at her, or kiss her so hard that they were both seeing stars.

Why did she have this effect on him?

He was Chuck Bass for God's sake.

Who was she?

Just a girl.

Just a girl that he was madly in love with.

* * *

Blair had been sitting at a table alone. Alone with her thoughts that haunted her.

Why was it so hard to get Chuck out of her mind?

It didn't help that he looked especially good. The holidays were definitely good to him.

She wondered if he would try talking to her at all.

But he didn't. And after the morning, he hadn't made eye contact with her again.

She felt oddly depressed.

Blair jumped when a bag flew down next to her.

"B, did you get that text?"

Blair nodded and looked up at her best friend, "Of course I got it. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure. If we get caught, we will all be in serious trouble," Serena replied biting her lip. She sat next to Blair and sighed.

Blair rolled her eyes, "Well I'm going to go. I'm in the need for some risks in my life."

"I thought that was what Chuck was for?" Serena said coyly, raising her eyebrow.

Blair glared and shook her head. Then she looked down at her hands, "Not anymore."

* * *

Chuck smiled as he and Nate sneaked in the back entrance of the school.

He enjoyed breaking the rules with every chance he got.

What was life without taking risks? A boring waste of time, that's what.

When they entered the building, he already heard tons of people and then the splashing.

"Party time Nathaniel," Chuck said smiling at his best friend.

Nate nodded and smiled back.

They walked in and saw their fellow classmates drinking and swimming.

"I'm going to go play lifeguard," Chuck said with a laugh.

"Yea, I'll leave the saving of girls up to you," Nate said walking off and shaking his head.

Chuck climbed the lifeguard chair and put his sunglasses down over his eyes.

His fingers played with the whistle around his neck and he began to check out the prey.

Girls in swimsuits were his specialty. Well, getting them out of their swimsuits was his specialty, but he enjoyed seeing the way their curves looked, especially when they were sopping wet.

He kept looking around and his breath caught when he saw her.

Her tiny body that had no flaws that was covered up with a bare minimum of what could barely be called a swimsuit.

Her brown hair was brushed back and the sight of her red lips sent the butterflies stirring once more.

Blair.

Why did she have to be so God damn perfect?

He shook the thought of her off his mind and tried to look at other girls.

Although there was no hope. For she was all he would ever want.

* * *

Blair walked in and smiled. This was the exact kind of risk she wanted to take.

A boy came up to her and smiled, "Hey Blair, want a drink?"

Blair smiled back and him and winked, "Oh hey Brandon, I'd love one."

He nodded and handed her a drink, "Have a good time or come find me later, and I'll make sure you have a good time."

Her smiled vanished and she turned and walked away. Boys were always the same. And they definitely always had sex on their mind.

Was it so much to still want romance and an actual relationship?

Maybe love was dead after all.

She sighed sadly and looked around to find anyone in this building worth talking to. That's when she saw him sitting in the lifeguard chair.

Of course he was speaking to a gorgeous girl who had the biggest boobs she had ever seen.

_Typical Bass for you_, she thought angrily. He was where all the boys learned to be the way they were. They followed his example.

"Having fun yet?" She heard a familiar voice behind her say.

She turned and saw Nate smiling his beautiful smile at her that used to take her breath away. "Of course I am."

"Did you enjoy the holidays?"

He was trying to make conversation, but she could still feel the thick dose of awkwardness between them.

"I'm actually glad they are over to be honest," Blair said coldly.

"Why did something bad happen?"

Blair bit her lip. She really didn't want to have this conversation with him, "You could say that," she replied quietly.

Nate surprised her when he grabbed her hands in his, "Listen Blair," he said as he made his way closer to her. "I know we aren't together anymore, but I'm here anytime you need someone. Don't forget that alright?"

Blair looked up and looked into his eyes.

This boy was good, unlike so many others.

Yes, he had cheated on her with her best friend, but he was Nate. He knew her like the back of his hand.

"Thanks Nate. I really appreciate that," She said with a smile and squeezed his hand tightly.

At that moment she looked over and saw Chuck gazing over at them. His expression shocked her. He actually looked extremely hurt and vulnerable.

Maybe Chuck was now unlike the other boys too.

* * *

The sight of them together again, unleashed something dark within his stomach.

He couldn't handle it.

They were gazing into each other's eyes and holding hands.

They looked like they were still very much in love.

_This isn't how it's supposed to be,_ Chuck thought as he gazed at them, _we are supposed to be together. Not them._

But he knew deep down that they would never be together.

Nate wasn't going to give up that easily.

Then all of the sudden Blair was looking at him. Her mouth opened slowly and she then quickly looked away.

She nodded and hugged Nate, then walked away.

He couldn't bare this. What had they said to each other?

Chuck started climbing down and was about to get some answers from Nate when they heard a scream.

"He's hurt, bad," someone yelled bringing him back to reality.

Everyone was looking into the water at a boy floating in the pool, the water around him turning red.

Nate dived in and pulled the boy to the surface.

Of course he had to play the hero. He looked over at Blair and she covered her mouth.

Serena helped Nate get him out of the water.

Chuck felt as if his legs were glued to the ground. Everyone started running out of the building when they heard the sirens coming.

"Damnit," Chuck said angrily. Of course some stupid boy had to ruin their fun. Well the fun he had had before he saw the lovebirds reunite.

Nate ran over to him, "Come on man. We have to get out of here."

He looked over to make sure Blair was alright, but she was already running out with Serena, and that weird kid Dan.

Chuck looked over at Nate and wanted to punch him into the water.

He knew he couldn't let Nate and Blair be together. He wouldn't allow it. He was going to get over his pride, he had to.

And he also knew he couldn't forget Blair. The universe just wouldn't let him.

She was going to be his.

No matter what.

But until then, Chuck had to play nicely.

He nodded over at Nate and they left with the other students.

* * *


	14. Cracking Under Pressure

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews as always!! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And I did take your reviews into account. Especially for the next couple of chapter, so trust me on that. I just wanted to say thank to my faithful readers who stick by me from the very beginning. It means a lot!! And to the new readers, I hope you are enjoying every word :) That's why I write!! I want you all to enjoy. So thanks again. And keep it up please.**

**PS: If you are a fan of Harry Potter, I am beginning a story about James Potter & Lily Evans and their love. It's going to be really good. So please check it out. It's called Everlasting Love. Even if you aren't a Harry Potter fan, you might like it. Tons of romance, drama and stuff to get your blood boiling... if you know what I mean. So go read it if you would like and review, I would appreciate it!!**

**Take care & enjoy the chapter. I'll update soon.**

**xoxo.**

* * *

Yes, they were definitely going to be expelled. She knew it, but she couldn't show fear. She had to put up a front and be a leader, "If no one opens their mouth, then we will be fine."

She immediately looked over at Dan Humphrey. Blair almost laughed, because she could see how twitchy he had become. Yes, he was going to be the first one to crack under pressure. He didn't fit in with this crowd, and she didn't see what Serena saw in him. It was almost a joke.

"It will be fine Dan. I promise okay?" Serena said comfortingly to Dan.

He looked at her with a sign of disapproval.

_Yes Humphrey, _Blair thought, _Serena is still one of us._

"Then it's understood then?" Blair said smugly.

She looked around and everyone nodded. Her eyes found Chuck's and he just stared at her. Then he nodded and looked away.

Blair felt a pain of rejection in her stomach. She was sure of it, Chuck didn't want her anymore.

But she wouldn't let him see the hurt in her heart.

She couldn't.

Everyone finally broke apart, and walked away. Blair stood there for a moment and closed her eyes in relief. This plan had to work.

When she opened her eyes, she inhaled quickly when she saw him standing in front of her.

"Chuck," She said slowly.

Saying his name out loud again, sent chills up and down her body. She shivered, but not from the cold day.

Chuck opened his mouth, but it wasn't his voice she heard.

"Ms. Blair, the dean would like to see you in her office," She heard a young woman say.

Blair rolled her eyes. Could she not get one damn minute alone with this boy?

She could tell he was still staring at her. She met his gaze once more and he smiled slightly.

Blair had wanted to see that smile for days. And now that she was seeing it, she didn't want to leave him.

Finally he turned away and it felt like her heart was being taken along with him.

He couldn't even say one word to her.

Biting her lip she turned away.

"Blair?"

Her heart found its place back in her chest. He was finally talking to her.

"Yes," she replied halfheartedly.

Chuck walked up to her and stopped very closely to her body.

Blair breathed in and was embarrassed when it came in shakily.

She looked up into his eyes and he leaned in.

_Oh my God, he's going to kiss me,_ she thought while her heart was pounding heavily against her chest.

Every night during the holidays, she tried to push him out of her thoughts. But it wasn't going to work. She knew that now.

She would dream constantly about their time together. How he made her feel when he touched her in all the right places. And the feeling of his lips against hers, his tongue swirling against hers...

Blair closed her eyes and stopped breathing all together.

But his lips didn't make their way to her lips. Instead they made their way to her ear. She felt her body shiver from his breath on her neck.

Then he spoke softly, "Don't crack under pressure."

She drew back quickly and glared at him.

That's all she got? After all this time.

"You Basshole," Blair replied under her breath angrily.

He winked and turned away from her and walked away quickly. But as he turned away she thought he heard him say, "That's my girl."

* * *

Being questioned had been entirely a joke. Chuck hadn't cracked under pressure, not once.

The new dean had been so uptight, it was as if she had a large stick shoved so high up her ass that she wouldn't be able to move for weeks.

He put his hand in his pocket and smiled as he found the school's building key in his pocket. Chuck had found it sitting on a bench and he took it for future reference.

Chuck felt a vibrate in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

**Everyone change of plans. Emergency meeting my house tonight. There will be food and drinks to settle everyone's nerves down a bit. See you all at 7.  
-B. **

Chuck smiled again. This was his opportunity to finally get Blair alone. He needed to talk to her about everything that had happened.

Mostly he wanted to make sure she was okay after she had been attacked.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the thought of Blair out of his head.

So he was going to let her stay there and he was going to get some answers tonight.

Yes, tonight was going to be a good, good night.

* * *

"Blair what's the big deal? What's going on? I have plans with Dan tonight," Serena said as she walked inside of Blair's house.

Blair rolled her eyes at her best friend, "Chill S. I'm doing this for Humphrey too. He's going to give in and soon. Don't give me that look! I know you know it's true."

"This is my fault," Serena said shaking her head. "I told him to come that night. He's a good person and shouldn't have to pay for our mistakes."

"That's what I'm saying. Well not that he's a good person, he's quite boring S," Blair said but stopped when her friend gave her a look of death. "Okay, it's just that I think we can persuade someone to give in and turn themselves in."

"No one will do that," Serena said shaking her head.

"I can be very persuasive when I want to S," Blair smiled.

She ran up to her room and changed into a slutty corset. It was tight black and full of lace. Then she put on tiny mini skirt and cut off stockings. She then put on a red blouse and unbuttoned it so you could barely see the lace. Then she put a white headband in and red lipstick over her lips.

Blair looked at herself in her long mirror in the corner of her room.

Yes, someone would definitely melt in the palm of her hand tonight.

And although she hoped she could work her magic on just any boy, only one boy came to her mind.

Chuck.

Always Chuck.

* * *

As Chuck and Nate walked into Blair's place, Chuck felt a sort of longing travel throughout his body.

He missed being in this house. He missed making love on her bed. He missed Blair.

Dorota almost bumped right into Chuck. Yes, he even missed that crazy housemaid of Blair's. He smiled and winked at her.

"Good evening Mr. Chuck and Mr. Nate!"

"Oh hello Dorota, it's good to see you again," Nate said with a big smile. Her answering smile was just as big.

Damn, how come he couldn't even get the housemaid to like him more than Nate?

Nate was a damn saint in everyone's eyes.

"Yes, it's been too long Dorota!" Chuck said trying to smile.

Dorota looked at him and her eyes widened. She blushed and quickly walked away.

"What was that about?" Nate asked raising his eyebrow.

Chuck just shrugged. But he knew exactly why she had acted that way. Possibly for the fact that she had walked in on Chuck and Blair having sex one of the many times, but he couldn't know for certain that was the reason.

He smiled smugly and almost hardened at the thought.

It had been so long since he had last touched her. His body was aching for her.

Chuck looked around the house. There were already a lot of his classmates around but he couldn't find her in the crowd. He frowned slightly and took his favorite chair and layed down.

Dan was standing over him and stared down at him.

Chuck looked up at him, "Admiring my good looks Humphrey Dumpty? I know it's a pity we aren't all blessed in that way. Now isn't it?"

"I know you did it," Dan said indifferently.

"Excuse me?" Chuck said sitting up slightly.

Dan shook his head, "Come on. Your Chuck Bass, it was you who broke into the school."

Chuck wanted to punch this loser square in the face but he knew this sore excuse of a boy wasn't worth it.

Chuck stood up and looked into Dan's eyes, "Now now. Is someone afraid you'll be kicked out of school? That is too bad, knowing that your daddy can barely even pay for it now."

"Shut up," Dan said menacingly.

"Oh did I hit a nerve Humphrey?" Chuck said with a laugh.

"Well I guess money doesn't mean anything to you. So you don't care if it gets thrown around," Dan replied through his teeth.

"Yes Daniel. Don't forget it. I have money, you don't. I belong in this world, you don't," Chuck said darkly. He knew he did it with that comment. That it finally pushed Dan over the edge.

But Dan surprised Chuck by pushing him, "Don't forget I owe you another black eye!" He yelled.

The statement actually annoyed Chuck. Dan had gotten a good punch in the night he attempted to fool around with his younger sister. Someone who was definitely not worth it.

"Oh yes, tell your little sister I say hello," Chuck said with a wink.

Dan's face reddened instantly, "You're dead Bass!" He shoved Chuck once more.

That's when he heard her voice.

"Stop it! Both of you," Blair said loudly as she made her way between the two. "I didn't invite you over to beat the hell out of each other. We all need to stick together."

Chuck was trying to pay attention to her, but his eyes greedily moved up and down her body.

She looked absolutely amazing, delicious enough to lick all over. Something he was dying to do. Something he hoped he could do tonight.

But before he could agree with her to gain points, Nate made his way over to them.

"She's right man. Cut it out," Nate said pulling Chuck back.

Of course Nate had to be the saint once again. He was getting tired of his best friend's hero act. It was definitely getting old.

Chuck nodded and slightly glared at his best friend. But Nate didn't notice he was too busy smiling at Blair. Chuck angrily made his way back to the chair that he claimed.

Serena comforted Dan and they walked away. _Oh poor baby,_ Chuck thought humorlessly. He would definitely make Dan show him respect soon enough.

Everyone made their way back to what they were doing.

But he noticed Blair still stood there.

He wanted to get her attention. Slowly he pulled out the key from his pocket and began to twirl it around his fingers.

Chuck heard Blair gasp and almost smiled because that was the reaction he was hoping to receive from her.

"Give me that," Blair said quickly, grabbing the key out of his hand. "It's evidence."

It was almost an electric shock he felt when her fingers grazed his hand as she reached for the key. He almost wanted to beg her to touch him once more.

Blair put it in her hand and looked around. She made her way up the stairs quickly.

Chuck smiled, this was finally his chance to get her alone. He took another sip of his Gin and Tonic and stood up slowly.

Chuck put down his drink and slowly made his way up the stairs.

Things were going to change between them tonight, once and for all.

* * *


	15. Confessions

* * *

**AN: Thanks again for the faithful readers :) You make this story possible!! And all my other stories. It definitely helps motivate me. Just keep that in mind. Now enjoy the chapter. It's a good one I think!! xoxo.**

* * *

"Damn that motherchucker," Blair muttered angrily. Why did he have a key to the school? Was he the one that really broke into the school?

It wouldn't be a huge shock if it had been him. He loved trouble after all.

She slammed the key into her drawer, and sat on her bed. She slid her head into her hands. Blair was tired. Tired of everything. She just wanted life to calm down, almost to a screeching halt.

"You look like you need someone to help relieve some built in stress," she heard him voice say.

Her head snapped up and she saw Chuck standing in her room smirking at her. She hadn't even heard him come in.

"What are you doing in here? Get out!" She said glaring at him.

But the truth was, that having him back in her room after all this time, made the butterflies stir in her stomach once more.

Her plan was to try and persuade someone into tell the dean it had been them who stole the key. But she didn't want that person to have to be Chuck.

Even though he was driving her complete nuts lately, she didn't want him to be expelled. Especially now that she thought it was him who had broken in the school in the first place.

"No I think I'd rather stay if you don't mind," Chuck replied still smirking. He closed the door slowly behind him.

"I do mind," Blair said indifferently, even though that was a complete and utter lie.

"Well thank you," Chuck said with a nod sitting down beside her.

She stood up quickly as he moved closer towards her.

"Blair, just sit down," Chuck grumbled raising his eyebrows.

She wouldn't be ordered around, even by the likes of him.

"Don't tell me what to do you asshat," Blair spat out.

"Asshat, hmm? Well I can honestly say I have never heard that one before," Chuck said with a laugh, standing up slowly. "And I thought I've heard everything."

Blair moved against her wall and Chuck started coming towards her.

She could feel hear heartbeat getting faster along with her breathing. He always had this strange affect on her, every time too.

"Well you're not as smart as you think you are," Blair said stupidly.

He just moved even closer to her and their bodies were so close, that she could feel the heat coming off from his body.

"Yes I am Waldorf, and you damn well know it," Chuck replied huskily.

She jerked away and moved towards her drawer pulling out the key. "Oh really? Then why did you break into the school and why do you have this key still? Are you trying to screw yourself?"

"No I was hoping you would screw me," Chuck said with a laugh.

"You're disgusting you know that? Now answer me!" Blair said impatiently.

Chuck sighed, "I didn't break into the school Waldorf. But I found the key and took it, probably for the future."

"Oh now there is a fabulous idea," Blair said rolling her eyes.

Chuck came over to her and grabbed the key out of her hand and set it on her desk.

His fingers lightly trailed up her arm and when she tried to jerk it away he grabbed her tightly, finally pushing his body hard up against hers.

"Don't touch me, I don't want you to," Blair said even though her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head from his touch.

"I think you do, just as much as I want to touch you," Chuck said looking deeply into her eyes. When she finally held her arms still, Chuck touched her once again.

Blair bit her lip at the sensation of feeling his fingers touch her lightly on her skin.

They moved up and down her arm. Then they trailed over to her neck.

She breathed in and Chuck smiled when her breath came in shakily.

"See, I was right," Chuck murmured, moving his face towards hers.

Blair was too turned on by his touch to reply. She just stared at him.

His smile disappeared and he looked right back at her.

She could see the vulnerability return in him, and at that moment she felt just as vulnerable. They knew this wasn't just a game, it was so much more.

Their bodies were longing to be intertwined again. And they both knew that.

Chuck leaned in and lightly kissed her neck.

_Oh God,_ Blair thought quickly. It was all happening so fast, but this is what she truly wanted. And she wasn't going to say no, not to him. Not anymore.

"Chuck," Blair said quietly it was almost a whisper.

He looked back up to her with the same vulnerable look. "I've missed you," He confessed just as quietly.

She opened her mouth slightly. She thought he hadn't, not at all. Blair knew at that moment she wouldn't push him away. She couldn't ignore the chemistry they had for each other. It was something girls dream about, and she had it, finally.

Blair couldn't speak back, but her body responded. She grabbed him and pulled him closer to her. Chuck looked so surprised that he just sat there.

She grabbed his face roughly and slammed her lips into his. He moaned, and finally grabbed her back, responding hungrily.

Chuck grabbed her hands and shoved them against the wall.

His hands moved down over her breasts. He grabbed them tightly, and Blair groaned in pleasure leaning her head against the wall.

His fingers moved quickly against her blouse trying to get her buttons undone.

She was surprised that his fingers were shaking. Blair laughed and he looked up. "Let me," She said gently.

He smiled back, "No way. I'm going to enjoy every moment of this."

Blair nodded and his hands became more steady almost instantly. Finally her blouse was on the ground. Blair was satisfied seeing Chuck's face when he noticed her corset.

"Damn," Chuck said extremely turned on. He grabbed her tiny waist and started kissing her chest once more.

His tongue made its way to the top of her breasts.

The feeling of his tongue on her again, was indescribable.

She really had missed this more than she remembered. Her body was always his, he had claimed her that night in the limo, and he was claiming her all over again.

Next his hands moved over her skirt and he undid the buttons and her skirt fell to the floor.

Now she was just in a black corset, a black lacey thong, and stockings.

Chuck's eyes greedily moved up and down her small frame and he smiled shaking her head, "You never cease to amaze me Waldorf. I hope you were dressing up for me, not some other wannabe boy."

"I guess you'll never know," Blair said smugly. "Now you know you're wearing way too many clothes." She looked up and down him and shook her head. "I say we fix that immediately."

"I say you're right," He said quickly taking off his shirt.

Her fingers moved greedily over his muscles. And she felt him shake at her touch.

Chuck grabbed her butt and pushed her into his growing erection. They both groaned and Chuck picked her up. Blair straddled her legs around him and he carried her over to her bed, lying her down softly.

"God I want you so bad," Chuck mumbled by her ear.

Blair smiled and simply replied back, "Then have me. I've always been yours."

Chuck moved back and looked at her with shock in his eyes. It was as if he never thought she would actually say that to him.

He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something back to that. But he closed his mouth and smiled.

Their lips were touching again and she felt his tongue in hers. The taste of him almost sent her over the edge right there.

Her fingers tried to undo his belt, but he pulled her fingers back, "No, I get to play first."

She glared at him but the expression faded almost instantly when she felt his fingers lightly graze over her thong.

Blair arched her back and moaned when she felt a finger slide inside her wet center.

Chuck moved his fingers in and out of her slowly at first, but eventually picking up the pace quickly.

"I want you, now!" Blair yelled out.

"Patience princess," Chuck said with a groan as she grabbed his hand and pushed his fingers inside of her harder.

"We have already been apart for so long, no more waiting Bass," Blair said groaning at his touch.

As if he understood exactly what she meant, he placed her hands back on his belt buckle.

She smiled up at him and quickly undid his belt. She pulled the zipper down and moved his pants down.

"Someone's ready to play," Blair laughed as her fingers grazed along his hardening penis.

"Fuck," was all Chuck managed be able to say.

They rubbed up against each other hardly, never breaking the kiss between their lips.

She felt as if she was about to orgasm from that, but something interrupted their happiness completely.

"Blair?" She heard a voice say behind the door followed by a quiet knock.

It was Nate.

"Damn," Blair muttered rolling her eyes. He was always there to spoil their fun.

Chuck smirked and shook his head, "Well this is great. Keep both of your boys in your room."

"He's not my boy," Blair said quietly. Chuck looked up to her and the humor left his face.

"So tell him about us," Chuck said almost pleadingly. "I don't want to hide how I feel about you anymore."

Blair looked at him. She wasn't sure she could do that exposure yet. And even though she didn't love Nate like that anymore, she didn't want to hurt him.

"Blair I hear you talking, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Nate said from the other side of the door. "You ran upstairs pretty quick."

Chuck rolled his eyes and shrugged at Blair, "Well?"

Blair sighed and bit her lip, "You need to hide."

Chuck looked as if she had smacked him across the face. "Unbelievable," he muttered.

"Hold on Nate," Blair called out.

She dressed quickly and looked over and saw Chuck picking his clothes up too. He slid into her closet and closed the door.

Blair felt horrible when she saw the expression on his face before he closed the closet door. He looked almost heartbroken.

When she was dressed she opened the door.

Nate stood there and raised his eyebrow, "That took a while. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I was on the phone with my father," Blair lied.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt," Nate said sheepishly.

Blair shook her head, "No it's alright, thanks for making sure I was okay."

Nate smiled, "Well like I told you by the pool, I'm always here for you."

She was about to answer and tell him to leave, when she saw his eyes look around the room and open wide at something.

_Oh shit, he found out, _Blair thought in fear.

She turned slightly hoping she wouldn't see Chuck visible, and was relieved when he was still hiding.

"What's wrong," she said to Nate.

Nate walked inside her room and walked over to her desk.

Blair groaned and shook her head. The key.

He picked it up and turned around to face her, "Blair this is the school key, why do you have it?"

She didn't even know what to say. She was not going to say it was Chuck, but she had to give him a reason of why she had it.

Finally she decided to go with the ultimate lie, "I took it." When Nate opened his mouth to disagree, she pressed further, "I broke into the school."

"But why Blair?"

Finally words were flying out of her mouth and she couldn't stop it, "Because I've been through a lot alright Nate? With my dad being with another man, my mom is never there for me, Serena isn't exactly the greatest friend anymore now that she has Humphrey, and not to mention after being attacked by those men, I feel like I was entitled to a little bit of fun."

Nate stood there in shock.

And she realized it wasn't because she lied about the key, it was her confession.

"You were attacked?"

_Oh no._

She put her head down, "Yes, alright. I was attacked. But it's fine, I'm fine they didn't hurt me as bad as they could have okay?"

"No it's not fine Blair!" Nate almost screamed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we aren't dating anymore Nate! God, I've tried to make that clear a million times. We are over," Blair said feeling almost faint. She couldn't do this with him anymore.

It was over. Nate needed to learn to accept that truth.

"Damnit Blair, why? I know you keep giving me bullshit reasons, but why can't we be together?"

Blair didn't answer but felt the tears start to form in her eyes.

"Is there someone else?"

Her head shot up. And she saw he looked as brokenhearted as Chuck had looked.

She didn't want to hurt him even more, and she was already so good with lies now, why stop now?

"No there isn't someone else. There never was."

Blair closed her eyes and the tears fell down her cheeks.

She knew that did it. The final nails that would close the coffin. She couldn't take it back, and she knew Chuck had heard every word.

Nate walked over and wiped her tears, "Then why? Please tell me. We belong together. I love you."

Blair opened her eyes and he was standing closely to her almost touching her.

"Why Blair," Nate pressed once more, touching her cheek softly with his fingers.

She almost responded when she heard her greatest fear.

The closet door started to open.

Then she heard his voice, "Because of me."

* * *


	16. Honesty

* * *

**AN: WOW, readers... I'm blown away by all of the reviews. It means the world to me!! I really appreciate what every single one of you have said. And I have taken it into account I promise. Even if this chapter isn't the way you had hoped it would go, it will all work out in the end. Also, it might be close to the show, but I promise it will be different!! And so much better :)**

**Keep reviewing, because it really inspires me to write faster. Love ya xoxo.**

* * *

When Blair told him to hide, he felt a new kind of pain in his stomach. She was embarrassed of him. Or ashamed, which was equally just as bad, if not worse.

Then he heard his best friend practically be with her. He was sick of this damn game. He was either going to be with her, or he wasn't. He was tired of this.

But the words that hurt the most, was when he heard her say, "No there isn't someone else. There never was."

It almost took his breath away. He felt the warm tears prick his eyes and he hurriedly wiped them away. He would not cry over this. He had to act like he didn't care, or else he would be depressed like he had been.

But hadn't she just told him that she was his, she had always been his? Either she was a good liar or she was a damn good hypocrite. And he wasn't going to be her little puppet anymore.

He knew what he was about to do would change everything, and every relationship in the room would get a million times worse. But he was so upset that he just didn't care anymore.

"Why Blair?" He heard Nate plead to Blair.

Chuck opened the closet door slowly.

Then he saw Nate look over at him in disbelief. But before Nate could speak, it was Chuck that said the final words, "Because of me."

Blair turned around and looked at him in horror and shaking her head slightly.

"Chuck? What are you doing here? And what did you mean, 'because of me'?" Nate asked with his eyes piercing Chuck.

_Here goes my best friend, _Chuck thought in agony.

"Nathaniel, there is something you need to know," Chuck started out quietly.

"Chuck, stop it!" Blair begged.

"No you stop it. I'm not playing these damn games anymore Waldorf," Chuck said glaring at her. He didn't even care how much he was attracted to her. He didn't care about much at the moment.

Chuck walked a little closer to the two, but with enough space to make sure he was out of the war zone.

"Nate, listen. Me and Blair, well… we had sex. We have been having sex for a while now," Chuck said not taking his eyes off Nate.

Nate looked as if the wind was knocked out of him completely. Then he surprised Chuck by laughing, "Alright nice joke you two. But lets cut this shit out now."

Nate looked back at Blair and then to Chuck again. He was waiting for them to say 'just kidding' or 'yup jokes on you', but neither said a word.

The smile left Nate's face completely and a mask of shock took its place. He looked at Blair, "Blair? Tell me this is a damn joke."

Blair finally looked back up at Nate, "It's not a joke Nate. I lost my virginity to Chuck."

Chuck was surprised she actually spoke the truth for once. But before he could respond, Nate was across the floor in no time and pushed Chuck up against the wall by his throat.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Chuck tried to shake his head, "Could we talk about this without your hands around my neck Nathaniel?"

Nate squeezed him hard and pushed Chuck's body against the wall with so much force that Chuck nearly passed out.

Finally Nate let go and shook his head in disgust, "What did you give it to her like you gave it to all those other girls of yours?"

Chuck rubbed his neck and looked over at Blair who was wiping the tears that were now streaming down her face.

"It wasn't like that. She needed someone and I was there."

Nate started pacing angrily and swore once, "So what you actually cared about her? My girlfriend?"

"You guys were broken up," Chuck started but Nate put up a finger to hush him up instantly.

"For what? A day an hour?"

Chuck just looked down and bit his lip.

"You are a poor excuse of what a best friend should be," Nate then looked over at Blair, "What? You have nothing to say to this?"

"Nate, please. I'm sorry," Blair exclaimed through her tears.

"Sorry? You're actually saying your sorry?! You have got to be kidding me," Nate screamed. He stopped in front of Blair and didn't say anything for a moment.

Chuck was curious so he looked back up.

For a moment Nate's face looked completely vulnerable, "That's why you didn't want to be with me. There was someone else. Well you're a liar. And now you are a whore."

"Don't call her a whore!" Chuck yelled back. He was sick of Nate yelling at Blair, he would rather Nate yell and take it out on him instead.

"Screw you," Nate spat back. "Screw you both. From now on, I don't want anything to do with either of you."

Chuck knew this was coming, even though he had hoped it wouldn't, "Listen I'm sorry. I know how long you and I have been best friends."

"Well that's over now. Like I said don't talk to me, not anymore," Nate said shaking his head and started to walk out of the room.

"Nate," Chuck called.

Nate turned around and gave a look that actually scared Chuck, "I mean it Chuck. You stay the hell away from me!" And with that he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

The moment he slammed the door, Blair fell to the floor in tears.

Chuck wanted to go comfort her, but he couldn't. He was already too numb.

"Why did you do that," Blair cried out almost angrily.

"Because I'm sick of this fucking game that we keep playing," Chuck replied just as coldly.

Blair wiped her eyes and stood up. She slowly walked over to him, "Well you got what you wanted now didn't you? The game is over. And now I'm yours."

"No you aren't," Chuck said quietly shaking his head.

"Chuck, just stop it!"

Chuck looked at her and opened his mouth, "Why should I? Maybe this has been a joke the entire time. You said it yourself."

"I never said that," Blair said softly, and he could see the tears forming back into her eyes. "I'm yours. I've always been, remember?"

Chuck shook his head, and looked at her. He could feel the tears entering his eyes once more, but he didn't even care to wipe them away this time. What was the point in pretending? "You were never mine."

He saw the damage that did on her face, but he was too heartbroken to even care at the moment.

Chuck slowly walked around her. He was now truly dead inside.

* * *

Blair felt more alone then she had ever felt in her life.

But she did this. She felt so horrible when she saw the look of being betrayed on Nate's face, but she had felt that once before from him. After all he had lost his virginity to Serena when they were still dating.

But however she tried to justify it, she felt just as low.

She knew she had hurt Chuck, but it hadn't been until she saw his face and the tears in his eyes, that she realized how badly.

Now neither of them wanted her.

And all she wanted was Chuck. All she would ever want in her life was him.

But she would never have him again.

She felt her phone vibrate and almost prayed to God above that it was Chuck. Then she read the text:

**Classy act Queen B. Sleeping with your boyfriend's best friend… and of all people The Master Chuck Bass. Well don't hope for him to stick around, he doesn't know how to. Looks like you might be alone on the throne all together.  
Gossip Girl xoxo.**

People already knew? She was sure people downstairs had heard them all yelling at each other. Or maybe Nate sent in the text. She didn't think Chuck would do that to her. He couldn't possibly.

But then again Gossip Girl was right, Chuck wasn't going to stick around. He had made that quite obvious before he had left her room.

She was definitely alone and probably forever.

This was all too much for Blair. She ran to her bathroom and fell to the floor making herself violently throw up.

When she was done she curled herself in a ball and sat their shaking. She didn't want to live anymore if this was how life was going to be.

* * *

When she could hear the last people leaving her house, Blair made her way to the hallway.

Blair felt like a zombie walking around. She was numb down to her core.

She saw her mother sitting in her room looking at different clothes on a rack.

"Mother? I need to talk to you," Blair said trying to take the tears out of her voice.

"Blair not right now darling, I'm very busy."

"Then make some time for me!" Blair almost shouted the tears falling from her face once more.

Eleanor turned quickly and looked at the Blair, "What on earth is wrong?" She said coming towards her daughter.

"I want to move, I need to get out of New York. Please" Blair begged her mother clutching onto her tightly.

"But why Blair?"

"Because mother, there is nothing here for me, not anymore. I need to start over, a new life!" Blair sobbed.

"Do you want to go stay with your father for a while?"

Blair looked up at her mother in almost shock. She didn't think her mother was actually going to let her get away with this. She wasn't sure her mother even knew how to play the role of being a mom. But she was, finally.

"Yes. I want to go to Paris. For good."

* * *


	17. Loneliness

* * *

**AN: Wow, once again. Thanks so much my faithful readers! Along with the new ones of course. This story is for you all, so I do hope you are enjoying it. And your reviews let me know that you are. So it means a lot!! Enjoy the chapter, it's actually quite long!**

**xoxo.**

* * *

As if her mother could hear the desperation in her voice, she quickly nodded and ran over to her phone.

She heard her mother talking to her father on the phone, "I know, but she said she needs to get away. I don't know, something happened, she won't say though."

Blair slowly walked out of her mother's room and walked to her room.

Dorota stood there with a broom. She opened her mouth and looked like she was going to ask Blair something, but thought otherwise and closed it.

"Wait Dorota," Blair said slowly.

Dorota turned and gave a small smile towards Blair, "Yes Ms. Blair?"

Blair just looked at her. Then she sighed and spoke, "Thank you for always being there for me."

There was a flicker of surprise on Dorota's face. But she composed herself and smiled, "Of course Ms. Blair."

"Just thought you should know that," Blair said turning away numbly.

At least one person could know that she cared for them.

* * *

Chuck walked into the Palace. He went to his room and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was breathing really fast and felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest.

He looked down at the post from Gossip Girl once more:

**Classy act Queen B. Sleeping with your boyfriend's best friend… and of all people The Master Chuck Bass. Well don't hope for him to stick around, he doesn't know how to. Looks like you might be alone on the throne all together.  
Gossip Girl xoxo.**

Who in the hell already knew about this? Then again, the three of them hadn't been exactly quiet in Blair's room. Especially with a whole room of people downstairs. He kept thinking of people who might have sent the text.

Then it came to him. _Dan._

Dan Humphrey hated him. Of course it had to be him who sent the text to Gossip Girl. He would find out that soon enough.

But that wasn't what was bothering him. It almost felt good that their secret was now out in the open. It was Gossip Girl's words however, that were bothering him. He hated that they were right.

_Don't hope for him to stick around, he doesn't know how to._

Chuck had left Blair in her obvious moment of weakness.

But Blair wasn't the only one who was alone. He felt just as alone as she probably did.

He was now angry, sad, hurting, and heartbroken.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Without thinking it, without preparing for it, he hit his fist hard into the mirror and it shattered in pieces.

Of course no one would come see if he was alright. It wasn't as if he had a family.

Because he didn't.

Just a poor excuse of what a father should be.

He laughed when he looked down at his hand. There was blood everywhere and glass inside of his cut. How was it that he felt absolutely no pain?

But of course he knew the answer to that.

He was numb, inside and out.

Chuck had lost everything in what seemed like minutes.

His best friend. Gone.

The love of his life. Gone.

Now all he was left was with a bloody hand and his remorse.

He knew he had been childish with both Nate and Blair. But he hadn't cared. He wanted something real in his life. And no matter how much Blair meant to him, what they had hadn't, been real.

And he immediately understood that the moment she told him to go hide in the closet.

She was ashamed of him. And she didn't want anyone knowing that they had been together.

"To hell with her," He muttered angrily.

He walked over to his kitchen and poured himself whiskey in glass. Chuck drank it quickly so he could forget the pain. This is what he did after all. He always drank away his misery.

Tonight he would have to finish the entire bottle.

* * *

Blair started throwing almost everything she owned into her suitcases. She didn't plan on coming back to New York anytime soon.

She needed a break, because she was already sweating from packing. And she hated sweating. Blair would've just had Dorota pack her bag. But she needed something to do to take her mind off of all of the bad stuff.

But the quicker she got it done, the quicker she would be out of here.

She opened her door and jumped when she saw someone standing on the other side with their fist about to knock on the door.

"God S, you scared me!" Blair exclaimed.

"Same here," Serena replied. Serena looked at Blair and gave a sad face. "I got Gossip Girl's blast."

"Oh have you come here to lecture me like you always do?" Blair said moving past her best friend.

She almost ran down the stairs and could hear Serena follow.

Serena spoke with a hint of irritation in her voice, "Actually I was coming to make sure you were alright."

"Oh what a shock that is."

"Don't take it out on my Blair! I was just making sure everything was okay." Serena said shaking her head.

"Well I'm fine!"

Serena glared at her, "No you aren't. I can see that. And I saw a suitcase on your floor. Where are you going B?"

"That's none of your business. You might recognize the move actually. Leaving and not telling anyone where you are going, you perfected it after all." She knew she was being rude to Serena, but she already pushed everyone she cared about away, why not continue?

Serena laughed without humor, "You know I'll excuse you from being a bitch because I know you're going through a lot right now, but cut me a break here."

"You're right. I am going through a lot right now. So maybe you should just leave me the hell alone!" Blair shouted at her friend.

"Wow, fine. Suit yourself," Serena replied stalking off. "Keep this up and you will have no one in your life B."

When she couldn't see Serena anymore, a tear fell from her brown eyes. "I already have no one."

* * *

He could tell he was getting drunker by the minute.

And his whiskey was now completely gone.

He would just have to go down to the bar and get more. Because he was feeling absolutely great right now and never wanted this high to end.

Chuck grabbed his jacket and went down to the lobby. He went inside the bar and sat down in a chair.

"I'll have a whiskey Brian," Chuck muttered slurring his words as he spoke.

The bartender smirked and shook his head but still getting Chuck's drink.

"How about I buy that one for you," He heard a seductive voice say.

His head snapped up and he saw a beautiful red head say. She sat down beside him and smiled running her hand through her hair. She had to be a model, because she was absolutely stunning in everyway.

Chuck smiled and leaned into her, "Don't bother. My father owns this building. Drinks are free, and now they are free for you."

"What about your suite? Is there an offer there too?"

Chuck knew she was beautiful, but Blair still floated through his mind. He shook his head quickly and downed his drink.

"For you, anytime." He said touching the girl's arm slowly.

Yes, he would forget about Blair Waldorf in no time.

* * *

"Darling are you almost ready? The plane can take you tonight," Eleanor told her daughter gently.

Blair looked around her room, "Yes, the sooner the better."

"Sit down for just a moment Blair," Eleanor replied taking Blair's hand and guiding her to the bed.

They both sat and Blair looked down at her hands.

"Listen, I know I haven't been here for you as much as a mother should be Blair, but if you want to talk about this, I am here now."

Blair looked up at her mother, "It's a little too late for that now."

"It's never too late," Eleanor simply said.

Blair felt her eyes feel with tears, "For me it is. I want a new life. And I need a change."

"Did you get in a fight with Nate?" Her mother questioned.

She shook her head. "Well what about Charles?" Her mother pressed.

How would her mother know about Chuck?

"Why would you say that?" Blair asked.

"Well you have been spending a lot of time with him. And you have seemed like you were happy with him every time I did notice."

Finally a tear fell down her cheek, "I might have been. But that's gone now."

Neither spoke for a bit. Finally her mother stood up, "Well I can see I cannot persuade you to stay. So we better get you going before too late."

Blair nodded and stood up slowly. She grabbed her suitcase and walked out of her room leaving her world behind.

* * *

Before Chuck knew what was happening the red head named Rose was kissing him. He could taste the vodka on her lips and he almost shuddered away.

_She didn't taste like Blair._

_She didn't kiss like Blair._

_She didn't smell like Blair._

_Damnit, _Chuck thought almost angrily. Here he was with a beautiful girl, and all he could still think about was Blair. No matter how much he drank and no matter the other girl, he couldn't forget about her.

Maybe it was because he didn't want to forget about her.

Since Blair, he never saw another girl in the ways he used to. Yes, he still thought some were beautiful. But they were no longer fuckable in his mind. He didn't want to use them and ditch them. Not anymore.

He only wanted Blair.

"Didn't take you long to forget about my best friend did it?"

Chuck's head snapped up and he saw Serena shaking her head in disgust.

Rose backed away and grabbed her purse, "I'll be leaving now."

"Yea why don't you do that? I just saved you from a big mistake, so consider yourself one of the lucky ones," Serena said still staring at Chuck.

Chuck smirked and grabbed his glass and drank what was left in his glass, "Well Serena. I would say it is a pleasure to see you, but it's not. So why don't you leave me alone?"

"You know I'm a little sick of people telling me that tonight," Serena said with a glare.

"Well maybe it's because you aren't listening," Chuck replied back with a glare of his own.

Serena shook her head. "Here I am trying to help both you and Blair, and you two are still just as ungrateful as ever."

Chuck looked at her the moment he heard Blair's name, "Blair?"

Serena sighed and took a seat by him, "Yes Chuck. I went and saw Blair tonight. I got Gossip Girl's blast and thought she would be upset."

"Was she?" Chuck asked with concern that he couldn't hide, no more than he could hide his feelings for her.

"Of course she was upset," Serena said. "I knew it had to be your doing as usual."

He shook his head. Of course he was always to blame, never Nate.

"Fine, go ahead and blame me. I don't really give a fuck right now," Chuck said finishing his drink.

"What's going on Chuck?" Serena asked her voice softening a bit.

Chuck glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow, "Well since you like getting in other people's business I'll go ahead and tell you."

Serena sat waiting, so Chuck continued, "I told Nathaniel about Blair and me. Didn't go over well as you could imagine."

"You told Nate?"

"That's what I just said wasn't it," Chuck replied rudely.

He heard Nate's words again, _I mean it Chuck. You stay the hell away from me._

"I'm sorry Chuck," Serena said looking down.

"Well you were right, so why are you sorry? You said my only friend would hate me and now he does. And I lost Blair too. I guess I can thank myself for both of those accounts."

"You haven't lost Blair completely Chuck, there is still time," Serena urged.

"Where in the hell is this coming from Serena? I cannot keep up with you damn women," Chuck hissed angrily. "One minute you like us, the next you hate us, oh and then look, you're back to liking us."

"Well I have never liked you to be fair," Serena said with a small smile.

Her wit actually made a smile appear to his face as well, "Well I have never been able to figure you out to be honest."

They both laughed and sat there for a minute.

"You should go talk to Blair, you might be the only one to talk to her before she makes a mistake," Serena finally said.

"Mistake?" Chuck asked. He didn't like the sound of that.

Serena nodded, "Yea, when I went to go see her, she had suitcases packed. She was going somewhere, but she wouldn't tell me where."

Chuck stood up quickly, "What?!"

She opened her mouth in surprise, "What's the big deal. I'm sure she's not going anywhere tonight."

He remembered back when he saw Nate and Blair kissing at the Society Ball and he remembered how he felt and the feeling of needing to disappear, the sooner the better.

"Yes, she is. I can almost guarantee it," Chuck said grabbing his jacket.

"What are you going to go do?" Serena asked.

He couldn't let her get away. Not now. Not after everything they had been through together.

Chuck looked at Serena, "I'm finally going to own up to my mistakes and I'm going to fight for her."

He thought Serena would give him a bitchy remark or a lecture, but to his surprise she smiled slightly, "It's about time."

Chuck nodded gratefully at her and ran out to his limo, stumbling many times before he made it out.

* * *

Blair finally saw the plane and looked down at her phone.

Why hadn't anyone stopped her?

She already knew the answer to her unspoken question. No one cared.

Chuck was probably already moving on and was with some sleazy girl in a bar. Serena was still probably finding a new best friend and being with her lousy boyfriend Dan. And Nate, well she didn't even want to think about him.

Blair felt as if she was trapped in a nightmare and she desperately wanted someone to wake her up.

Why couldn't she just wake up?

She knew the answer to that already too. This wasn't a dream. This was reality, the life she had made for herself.

In Paris she would make a different Blair Waldorf. One that could be liked by everyone.

Popularity and a title didn't mean anything if you had no one to share it with.

She would be starting fresh and she did want to be liked, and maybe someday even loved.

Blair heard a tap on her car door's window. She rolled it down and saw a cute Pilot standing there, "Hello Ms. Waldorf. We have spoken to your mother. We are ready whenever you are."

She closed her eyes for a moment.

Blair remembered losing her virginity to Chuck, making love to him on her birthday and only wearing the beautiful necklace he had given to her, and seeing his face always in her mind.

She wasn't just remembering memories. Blair was forgetting them.

It was as if she was telling them all goodbye. She wouldn't be taking them with her. She wouldn't be taking him with her anymore.

Finally she opened her eyes and smiled at the pilot, "I've never been more ready."

* * *

Chuck finally made it to Blair's house. He ran inside becoming more sober by the minute.

"Blair!" He yelled as he got out of the elevator.

Chuck started to run up the stairs when he saw Dorota standing there at the top of them.

"Mr. Chuck? What are you doing here? It's very late!"

Chuck nodded and tried to catch his breath, "Yes, Dorota I know. I'm sorry. I just need to see Blair please."

Dorota made a strange face, "But Mr. Chuck that's impossible. I thought you knew?"

_This was bad. Very bad, _Chuck thought in horror.

"Knew what?" He replied slowly.

He heard Dorota sigh, "Ms. Blair is leaving New York Mr. Chuck. She's headed out right as we speak."

_No he was too late!_

"Where is she going Dorota?"

"To be with her father Mr. Chuck," Dorota said shaking her head. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to head back to sleep now."

He nodded.

Of course. Blair would be going to Paris.

Chuck ran back outside and went to the limo.

"Everything alright Mr. Bass?"

Chuck shook his head, "No not really. Wait there is another stop, we aren't going home yet."

He would stop her. He had to.

Chuck had to tell her how he truly felt.

If he had to, he could manage not having Nate in his life.

But she was a different story.

He wanted Blair in his life. No, he _needed _Blair in his life.

Chuck was going to make her his, once and for all.

* * *


	18. Blind

* * *

He felt as if time was traveling as slow as possible. Chuck kept yelling at his driver to drive faster, but there was traffic, or an accident, or a naked homeless guy running down the street.

Why was fate playing against him?

They belonged together.

* * *

Blair sighed, she felt as if her new life would never start.

There was something wrong with the plane, and after thirty minutes they finally fixed it. But then she had to fill out some forms, they wouldn't let her mother.

"I'm sorry Ms. Waldorf, it's a precaution. We need you to read through this and sign right here. Oh and by the way the name's Grant." The cute pilot said with a smile.

He was looking uglier by the second.

Why was he making her do this? She just wanted to get out of this crummy town already!

They made it sound so easy, yet the paper to sign was more like a short novel. And she couldn't just skim through it, the pilot was practically breathing down her neck.

She saw another plane land next to the one she would be taking. The moment she saw it she got a strange feeling all of the sudden. She shook her head and started reading the form.

Blair knew she was being stupid, but her head kept popping up to see if he was going to stop her.

"I'm about to change my entire life, and all I can think about is Chuck. How pathetic am I?" She whispered to herself.

"Not pathetic at all," Grant said with a huge grin. "Is that your boyfriend?"

She felt her cheeks blush and she looked down at the paper.

The pilot cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen to you. But I couldn't help it."

Blair looked up and gave a weak smile, "That's alright. No, he's not my boyfriend."

"That's too bad that he let you get away then. Well not too bad for men like me, you are a very beautiful girl if I might say so. Just saying, he must be a stupid fellow." Grant said with a wink walking away.

And how come a total stranger that had known her for about practically five minutes completely understood. Yet Chuck couldn't?

See even if Chuck or Nate didn't want her, at least there were still men out there that did.

But that didn't matter.

She wanted Chuck. But at the same time she didn't. Blair was really sick of his bullshit. She wanted something real. And she didn't think she would ever have something like that, not with Chuck that was.

If he wanted her, he would have to prove it to her. She wasn't playing games, not anymore.

Love meant fighting for someone you cared about, and she was sick of no one fighting for her.

* * *

"Damnit," Chuck yelled loudly. His driver looked back at him with an apologetic look. "I swear it would be faster to walk," He said mostly to himself.

He looked up and saw the building where the plane was taking off, "I'll walk from here. Thanks."

"Sir? You sure?"

Chuck smiled, there was still hope after all, "Oh I'm definitely sure."

He jumped out of the car and started running along the street.

A taxi almost hit him, "Get out of the road jack ass."

"Screw off!" Chuck yelled back.

"What did you say rich boy?" The man spat.

Chuck shook his head, he didn't have time to deal with people like this right now.

After ten minutes, he made it. He pulled the doors open. Chuck made his way quickly to the elevator but swore loudly when he saw a sign on the elevator doors.

**BROKEN –BEING REPAIRED: USE STAIRS**

He looked up at the stairs. He would have to go up ten stories. Chuck groaned just thinking about it. He was already sweating and tired enough from running to the damn building in the first place.

Chuck looked up at the ceiling, "Really God? I know you don't like me. But don't fight against me!"

He sighed and shook his head. Then he made his way to the stairs. If this wasn't proving how he felt for Blair, he didn't know what would.

* * *

"Blair? I have some unfortunate news," Grant said shaking his head.

_Oh great here we go,_ Blair thought miserably. She was so sick of this day and wanted it to be over.

"Yes?" She asked scared to hear his response.

Grant blew air out from between his lips, "It looks like I scheduled a flight for later tonight. I didn't sign up for this one tonight."

"Well I'll just go tonight then, that's alright."

"That's the problem," Grant said raising an eyebrow. "Some really important business men are going to be on that flight, there isn't anymore room."

Was he kidding? Was she not really important?

"Oh," Blair said looking down at her feet.

"But," Grant replied slowly, "There is another pilot who can take you right now."

Blair looked up and him and shook her head, "Ha, you fooled me. Why didn't you just say that from the beginning?"

Grant shrugged, "Embarrassing enough, I was disappointed because I was looking forward to spending the entire flight with you."

Blair blushed, "Oh I see. Well now you'll get to look forward to spending time with a bunch of old men."

"Joy," Grant said and they both laughed.

Why were some people so easy to talk to? People like Chuck made it a challenge with his snobbery and wit.

An older fat man walked over, "Greetings Ms. Waldorf, I'm Gerard. I'll be your new pilot for the night."

Gerard? What kind of a name was that?

She looked over and Grant winked at her with a smirk on his face. Blair rolled her eyes at him and looked over at Gerard, "Nice to meet you. Can we get going please? I'm in a hurry."

"Of course. Just a few things first. If you'll look at this paper and sign here," Gerard said pushing up his glasses.

Yes, the day was seriously falling apart.

* * *

Chuck thought he was going to have a hard attack. He was going to start having to work out more. He would call Nate and they would play basketball this weekend. Then he stopped and groaned. That was right, Nate hated his guts. They were no longer friends.

"One more floor to go," Chuck mumbled tiredly.

He saw it in his head, she would be boarding the plane and she would turn around just at that moment and see his smiling, yet sweaty face.

At first she would yell at him, but he would grab her and kiss her tightly running his hands through her perfect brown curls which he loved so much.

Then he would tell her that he needed her, and wanted to be with her.

And hopefully after that moment they would be.

It was all he wanted. She was all he hoped for.

* * *

"Boarding now Ms. Waldorf," Gerard said.

She and Grant were in mid conversation when she looked up at nodded.

Blair looked over at Grant and put her hand out, "It was very nice meeting you. You'll have to stay in touch."

"For sure! Maybe I'll even come visit you in Paris," Grant said smiling at her.

"I really enjoyed talking to you," Blair said.

Grant nodded, "Same here. And don't worry about that Chuck guy. His loss."

She smiled and shook her head. She knew she should've have told him her story, but she didn't want to flirt with the guy. It was actually nice being honest with someone who was outside the circle. He knew nothing about her, so he didn't judge her. She needed that. He was a good guy that she could've been friends with if she had planned on staying in New York.

"I'll be seeing you," Grant said waving towards her.

She waved and grabbed her carryon bag which was almost as big as her.

Blair started walking to the plane slowly. This was it. The moment she had been waiting for.

She couldn't help to look back once more. Tears filled her eyes and she whispered, "Goodbye Chuck Bass."

Just as she was about to enter the plane she heard her name, "Blair wait!"

Blair turned around quickly and saw…

* * *

He had finally made it up the stairs. He opened the door and attempted to catch his breath. After this night he was going to sue the Elevator Company. That much was certain.

A man stood there, "Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for someone. She's taking off to Paris tonight," Chuck said.

"And what is your name?" The boy in a pilot outfit asked.

Chuck groaned, he didn't have time for this, "Chuck, Chuck Bass."

The young boy looked Chuck up and down pointed outside, "Go ahead outside."

"Thanks," Chuck said with a fake grin. The boy had an attitude that he didn't like.

He ran outside and looked for her. Finally after a minute, Chuck caught sight of her.

* * *

Blair turned quickly and she saw, her mother.

"Mother?" She was disappointed. Blair had hoped it had been a certain someone who had called her name.

Eleanor came running over, "I go get coffee for a moment and you almost take off without saying goodbye to me. At least your father told me goodbye."

She noticed tears in her mother's eyes, "I didn't think you would've minded." Blair replied honestly.

Eleanor's mouth opened and then snapped shut, "Blair, of course I would mind. You're my daughter, and now you're leaving. Our family has completely fallen apart now."

"Don't do this to me. You never even have time for me!"

"I know and I'm sorry. Part of me never thought you would be going anywhere, I took you for granted. I need you in my life," Eleanor admitted a tear finally escaping her eye.

Blair shook her head. She knew she should be touched by these words, but she wasn't. These were words she had hoped to hear from him. But he didn't come. He didn't care.

Blair once again felt heartbroken. Tears fell from her own eyes, "I'm sorry mother."

Gerard leaned his head out, "Ms. Waldorf if we are leaving, we need to go now. I have to stay on schedule."

"I have to go mom, just let me go," Blair said.

Eleanor wiped her eyes and pulled her daughter in for a hug, "I know you do. I love you."

"I love you too," Blair said with a sniffle. With that she turned at made her way inside of the plane.

Love.

What did she know about love? Absolutely nothing. Because now she was certain that love didn't exist.

* * *

Chuck smiled when he saw her beautiful face through the plane window. He sat there marveling over her beauty.

She was perfect and in every way possible.

He even caught her wiping tears from her eyes. She had been crying, probably from his doing. He was being to understand why she was leaving.

Chuck had tried to pull her in for so long, then the moment, the moment of truth which he could've had her, he let her go.

It could've been. It could've if he hadn't been so blind.

That's what he had been, blind. It was the perfect word for this moment.

Until now he had taken her for granted. He never saw what she could truly give him, which was a peace of mind, and her love. Something he had never known. Yes, he had definitely taken her for granted in every way, but he wouldn't, not anymore. She was too amazing to settle for anything less.

He had sat there for so long staring at her that he didn't even realize the plane was starting to move.

"Oh no," Chuck said in horror. He started running over towards the plane. But men in orange suits grabbed him. "Let me go! Wait just wait stop the plane."

"Young man, you need to move right now. The plane is on its way, we can't stop it now," A man irritably said trying to pull Chuck away.

"But I need to stop her!" Chuck desperately said.

The man chuckled, "Well maybe you should've gotten here sooner."

Chuck couldn't help him. In a mixture of frustration and sadness, he punched the man square in the face.

"What the fuck?" The man spat, blood flying from his face.

Chuck didn't pay attention to this waste of space. Instead he started jumping and down trying to get Blair's attention.

"BLAIR!" Chuck screamed. But the plane's tiny engine was extremely loud.

_Oh my God, _Chuck moaned, he was letting her get away. He had been so close.

He looked up at her once more and saw her through the window, and she was sobbing into her hands.

"Fuck," Chuck yelled angrily. "BLAIR WALDORF!"

He waved his hands up and down, but it was no use.

And just like that he had failed. It finally soaked into him, and he fell to the ground.

Chuck looked up and tears formed into his eyes. The girl he was madly in love with was disappearing right in front of him.

And with her, she took a piece of his heart, and all of the hope he had left for them.

* * *

**AN: I decided to do my note down here. I didn't want to give anything away. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. They will start getting longer and more intense from this point forward. Thank you so much once again, for the lovely reviews. You have no idea how excited I get when I see one!! **

**I took a lot of your opinions in account, but this is how I already saw the story in my head. I felt like on the show it was too simple. Yea, I wanted Chuck to be the one to stop her, but I saw why it didn't. He couldn't say such harsh words to her, and then stop her and just say sorry. He needed to prove that he cared about her. That's what I'm trying to do now. He could've met her and said some nice things, but this way we will see a side of Chuck that will be very admirable. He will actually PROVE to her that he wants her. That's what he was trying to do this entire chapter, and she will know his efforts, I promise you that. So I hope I didn't let too many of you down with this chapter.**

**Keep reading and I swear you'll be happy in the end :)**

**Just remember: _TRUE LOVE ALWAYS FINDS A WAY._ **

**xoxo**

* * *


	19. A New World

* * *

**AN: Hey readers. Thanks for the reviews. I didn't get as many as I would've hoped for, but I'm guessing you weren't that happy the way the chapter went. I wasn't too thrilled with it either. BUT, it leads up to stuff that I think will be rather exciting. Also, I want it to be different from the show, that's why it's called WHAT COULD'VE BEEN. :)  
Anyways I hope you'll like this chapter, and if you are anything like me, you'll LOVE the next chapter. **

**ENJOY.**

**xoxo.**

* * *

After a moment he got up and looked at the man he punched, "I'm sorry about that. Kind of lost it a moment ago."

"Kind of?" The man spat back shaking his head. "You're lucky I don't sue your scrawny ass."

Chuck wanted to yell and take his anger out at the man, but he just walked away. He had nothing left in him.

He was empty.

The young pilot walked back up to him, "Chuck Bass?"

Chuck looked over at him, "Yea?"

"Just making sure it was really you," The pilot said with a smirk.

Who in the hell was this kid?

"What's it to you?" Chuck asked with a glare.

The pilot laughed, "Oh well, let's just say I've heard a lot about you."

Chuck groaned, and sat in a chair, "Yes I know. My father owns Bass Industries, do you want an autograph or something like that?"

"That's not entirely what I meant, wh-"

Chuck looked up at him and spat out, "Then what the fuck are you trying to say? I'm not going to play these stupid games with someone who looks younger than me."

"She was right about you."

Chuck didn't like the way he said that, "Who exactly is she?"

"Ms. Waldorf, you know? The one you were just screaming pathetically for," The pilot said nonchalantly hitting some dirt off his name tag which read Grant.

"Grant is it?" Chuck started, "First off, why don't you shut your mouth before I shut it for you?"

"I'll just have you removed."

"I'd like to see you try," Chuck said standing up and staring into the pilot's eyes.

Grant rolled his eyes, "I was actually going to offer you a ride to Paris to get your girl back, but forget it. You're wasting my time." Grant started walking away.

This young douche was actually going to take him to Paris? To the City of Love to find Blair?

"Wait!" Chuck yelled.

Grant stopped but didn't turn to face him.

"I'm sorry for being disrespectful."

"You must do it a lot, you're pretty good at it," Grant mumbled through his teeth.

Chuck shrugged, "Well I'm Chuck Bass."

"I don't care who the hell you are, you speak to me that way again and you aren't going anywhere. Now that's why I'm guess you are apologizing, is that right?"

Grant had him there. Chuck nodded and the pilot continued, "Alright now. If you are interested then I'll fly you out there. There will be plenty of business men and I don't want you hurting our Airline with your ego. So, you'll have to sit up with me."

_Goody._

"And you'll be paying double," Grant said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Chuck said raising his eyebrows.

Grant patted Chuck on the back, "Well you are the famous Chuck Bass, son of Bart Bass are you not?"

Chuck smiled, "I knew you've heard of me."

"Might have heard it once from some stupid teenager. So I think you see my point. You _will_ be paying me double. Or keep it up, and I'll triple it."

Chuck put his hand up, "Alright, alright I get it." He pulled out his check book and Grant wrote the amount on it.

Chuck shook his head when he saw the total. Grant laughed, "Is she really worth it?"

Seriously, who was this kid? And how dare he ask such a question.

But all Chuck answered was, "Of course she is."

Grant nodded, "Good. That was the response I was hoping for. I mean, damn son. You really hurt her badly. And speaking honestly now, you don't deserve her, you know that right?"

That wasn't the first time he'd heard that.

* * *

The ride to Paris had been longer than Blair had hoped. And everything had seemed to go wrong. The plane kept hitting turbulence and she felt sick practically the entire ride there. And to make matters worse, Gerard wouldn't stop talking.

She had wished at least Grant had been her pilot. Sure he would flirt with her the entire way there, but it was a whole lot better than listening to an old man talk about his life stories.

Even though he had been talking most the time, all the thoughts going through her head were about Chuck.

She had really felt something for him. She had chosen him, not Nate. It was never Nate that she truly wanted, and Chuck had shown her that. They didn't belong together. But now she guessed she and Chuck didn't either.

Blair cried most of the way to Paris, but Gerard didn't even notice. No one noticed her.

She just kept hoping her new life would be a lot less trouble. Somewhere and somehow she could be happy again. She knew she wouldn't be happy for a while, but over time she might.

Finally she made it off the plane and shook Gerard's sweaty hand. Blair went for her luggage and there was a delay.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Blair moaned slouching down onto a metal chair.

She was over this. All of it.

Blair was sick of fighting to find happiness. It really was as if fate was playing against her. She looked down at her phone; of course it wouldn't work there.

All the sudden she missed her world. She missed Serena, she missed Dorota and her mother already, and she missed being the Queen Bee.

But mostly she just missed Chuck.

* * *

Time had passed, slower than she liked. Maybe even an hour. Finally a man came with her to with her luggage. He kept pointing to the exit, but all he spoke was French.

_Just my luck, _Blair thought rolling her eyes. Why didn't she just go to California or something?

Her ride wasn't even there, and she was exhausted. Maybe she had made a mistake coming here.

She slid her head into her hands and groaned loudly.

"Why so sad young miss? This is the City of Love, you'll find love here!"

Blair laughed without humor, with her head still in her hands, "Me find love? Yea, right, you apparently don't know me."

"Not as well as I would like, but there will be plenty of time for that." The man said with a heavy French accent.

_Ew, _now some French pervert was going to take advantage of her. She had already been there and done that.

"But on the other hand, I know you very well Ms. Waldorf, and you deserve wonderful, great things!"

She knew that voice.

Blair's head popped up and she smiled up at the man, "Daddy!"

"Hey princess. I'm so glad you are here," Harold said with a huge grin. They hugged and he kissed her forehead.

She looked over at Roman, the man she thought was a pervert, "Hello Roman."

"Blair," Roman said kissing both of her cheeks, "It's so wonderful to see your beautiful face again."

Blair rolled her eyes, because she had just seen and met him over Christmas. But she could tell her father was really in love with this man, so she cut him a break.

"Well darling," Harold said picking up her suitcases, "I bet you are exhausted."

Blair looked at her father and nodded, "Very."

"Well you'll have to wait, because Roman and I are taking you out for dessert first!"

Blair wanted to groan but didn't, "Dessert? Daddy, I haven't slept at all on the plane. I really am so tired. Can't that wait for tomorrow."

"Blair, we need to show you around first. We need to make a good impression of good ole' Paris!" Roman said grabbing her tightly.

"You'll have all the time in the world. Remember I'm living with you guys?"

The two men just looked at each other and smiled. Then Harold grabbed his daughter's hand, "Dessert it is!"

Yes, this was definitely a big mistake.

* * *

Before Chuck had landed, he had a plan. He called someone who was definitely surprised to hear from him, but who was also very kind.

Chuck explained everything hesitantly, but everything was going according to his plan.

They had worked it all out.

He was finally grabbing a hold of fate, and he was going to control it. It was his for the taking, and Blair would know his feelings for her.

This was it.

This was their chance.

This was true love.

* * *

After dessert, her father and Roman took her all over the city. Even though it was day outside, she was so tired. She had been awake for almost 24 hours now.

Finally by the time they made it to the house, or should she say mansion, it was getting dark out.

"Well Beetle B, what do you think?"

Blair opened her mouth. The mansion was insanely beautiful, she hadn't seen anything like it.

"You showed me pictures daddy," Blair said gazing at the mansion's beauty, "but let's just say that the pictures don't do it justice at all."

"You like?" Roman said with a grin.

Blair nodded with a smile, "Oh my God yes! It's amazing."

For the first time since she left New York, she felt as if she was home. But it wasn't the house that was making her feel that way, it was something else.

And it was something she couldn't explain.

"Well I know it's just barely twilight here in Paris, but I'm betting my girl needs some sleep," Harold said ruffling Blair's hair.

"Yes, your girl certainly needs sleep," Blair replied with a long yawn.

She noticed her father and Harold grabbing their coats, "Where are you two going?" Blair asked raising her eyebrow.

They looked at each other and smiled, "Well we wanted you to get a feel for the house, alone. We are going out for the rest of the night. Have a great night, and we'll see you in the morning."

Blair looked at her father, "I don't know where my room is though, will you show me first?"

Roman was the one who replied, "Helga will show you where it is. Goodnight miss."

They grabbed each other's hands and left the way they came in.

She shook her head, she knew her father, and he was up to something.

Blair saw a plump woman who smiled, "Hello Ms. Waldorf. I'm Helga."

The woman seemed sweet and had a heavy accent like Roman. Blair smiled at the woman and shook her hand, but she couldn't help but miss Dorota.

"I'll take your bags up in a while, but in the meantime let me show you to your room."

Blair wanted to take her bags now, but she didn't know this woman and she felt weird bossing her around. After all, she wasn't Dorota, the woman who she grew up with.

There were hundreds of stairs and the interior of the house was simply magnificent. Finally she saw a beautifully wood door.

Helga pointed, "There you are Ms. Waldorf. Call if you need anything." She pointed towards a bell.

Blair felt like she was living in the 1920's, "Thank you Helga."

The woman bowed slightly and made her way back down the stairs. Blair could've sworn she heard Helga laugh slightly on her way down.

Blair was nervous to go in the room for some reason.

This would be the start of something new.

Was she ready for it?

The answer was yes.

She knew she wouldn't be disappointed to what she saw inside. This was her life now. And she was going to embrace every moment of it.

Blair slowly opened the door and her mouth fell open. Not because it was beautifully decorated just the way she like it, but because there were flower pedals everywhere and candles.

She walked in and put a hand over her mouth.

_It couldn't be._

Chuck stood there smiling with one red rose in his hand, "Hello Blair."

* * *


	20. Complete Bliss

* * *

**AN: WOW! I am overwhelmed by the feedback I got for the last chapter. Do you realize how much that inspires me? Because you should know, it does greatly! I really appreciate each one of you. And this chapter is for you. I hope you enjoy :)**

**xoxo.**

* * *

He could see the shock shadow her face. She stood there standing as still as a statue would.

"Chuck?" Blair finally asked; her voice cracking.

Chuck handed out the flower, "Well I had to give you your favorite flowers. And as you can see they are everywhere." He said waving his hand around the room, never taking his eyes off her beautiful face.

"But why?"

She didn't have to ask more, he knew exactly what she meant.

He sighed and walked over to her slowly. Chuck's hands found the small of her back, and pulled her closer towards him, "Because, I'm tired of staying away from you."

Chuck heard Blair breathe in unevenly, "That was your choice though. It was what you wanted."

He shook his head, "Waldorf, that was a stupid obligation. One that didn't work, even if I had tried. It was never what I _wanted._

She shook her head, "What is it that you do want Chuck? I can't keep doing this to myself. I don't want to play childish games, my heart can't take it. Not anymore."

Chuck leaned in towards her, "All I have ever wanted is you Blair."

Blair blushed slightly but raised an eyebrow, "And Nate?"

"You don't belong with him, you never have, never will."

He knew he was getting to her, because he saw a small smile that he loved, start to appear on her face, "Well Bass, you don't belong with anyone."

But Chuck was done talking. He had been on a long flight, working this plan with her father to be in her room at this exact moment. And now she was standing in front of him. They were together at last.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss made him feel alive once more. As if Blair was the only way he could recover from the pain.

The kiss started out slow, but the pressure deepened.

Blair's small fingers started undoing the buttons on his shirt, but he couldn't concentrate on anything beside her tongue now tasting his own.

Their actions progressively started getting more rapid, and his shirt was now on the floor. She broke away from the kiss and started kissing down his chest.

His eyes rolled back into his head and he knew he was in heaven.

Chuck stared down at her and smiled. Her full ruby red lips were now slightly swollen, and her hair was ruffled.

He pulled her back up towards him, and he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he led her towards the bed.

Chuck slid her stockings off her beautifully toned ivory legs and felt his erection grow harder. It had definitely been too long once again.

He was going to make love to her, tonight.

Every part of his being ached for her, and he ached to be inside her once again.

Blair lifted her dress off over her head and Chuck gazed at the perfection that was Blair Waldorf. He marveled at her beauty. Once again, she took his breath away.

"What's wrong Chuck?" Blair asked biting her lip.

Chuck smiled, "Nothing. Just for the first time in a while, I'm happy."

Blair smiled and nodded pulling him down on top of her.

His hands quickly undid her bra, and he licked his way to her nipple. He sucked on her gently and she grabbed his hair roughly.

He wanted her so bad he stopped breathing. Chuck began to feel dizzy. Tasting her wouldn't be enough at the moment.

As if she knew what he was thinking she pulled his head up and quietly said, "I want you inside of me. Claim me again."

Chuck smiled. She was his. She always had been. His stupid thoughts were finally out of his mind altogether.

She had only slept with one person in her life, and that was him. He knew her body better than anyone else did, or ever would.

Chuck slid her underwear down and touched her center softly. Blair moaned and arched her back. He felt harder as he felt his finger slip into her wet core.

Blair undid his pants and he helped her slide them off. And then his boxers were off as well.

There they were, lying in front of each other completely naked.

He thought Blair looked nervous, and he would be lying if he didn't say he wasn't a little nervous as well.

But that wasn't a big enough feeling to keep them apart.

Chuck moved on top of her, "You sure?" He whispered _her_ words again.

"Always," Blair breathed back.

And with that, he was inside of her. The feeling was total and complete bliss. His mind was spinning. They moved back and forth and they both moaned loudly.

Nothing in the world justified missing this. This moment they shared together once again.

His thrusts hardened and sped up, and he could see Blair was going crazy at his touch.

Neither could speak like they had other times. He just wanted to enjoy watching her enjoy the pleasure. The pleasure that _he _was giving her.

Finally, but too soon, he felt her muscles clamp tighter around him and her body shuttered. Blair gasped and she clenched her eyes shut tightly. He came when he felt her nails scratch deeply into his back.

And they both didn't move after that. He was still on top of her and they were sweating. Chuck couldn't look away from her, and she looked as if she couldn't look away as well.

He bent down and kissed her not once, but three times softly on her lips.

Then he looked back at her face and she smiled.

Blair moved her hands in his hair and finally spoke, "Thank you for coming after me."

"What choice did I have?" He asked Blair, "I wasn't going to live my life there without you."

He saw tears fill Blair's beautiful brown eyes and this time she lifted her head to kiss him.

Yes, he was exactly where he belonged. And that was by her side.

* * *

Blair stretched and felt a certain soreness that she had missed greatly.

She smiled and looked over at the boy who actually was making her happy.

Chuck Bass.

Who would've thought?

After all of his days of boozing and womanizing, he was somewhat growing up.

But she didn't want to change him. She still loved the bad boy image. And what she loved even more, was that out of all the girls he had been with, she was the one to tame him.

Chuck had told her how he came to the airpad, and watched her take flight right in front of him. He had proven himself in that moment, but he had pushed it even harder. He had come all the way to Paris, for her and only her. He had spoken to her father and together, they had worked out a plan to get him to her in the exact moment of weakness.

Even if he could be a complete jackass most of the time, he was there. He always had been there for her.

And Blair had forgiven him the moment she had seen him standing in her new room. And for the first time in a long time, Chuck had made her forget all of the horrible things that had happened lately. He put her in complete bliss. The frustrations and the pain, had melted the way the moment he had been inside of her.

It had been a feeling that her body had ached for, for too damn long. She needed him, like she needed air to breathe. And what she realized last night, was that he needed her just as much, if not more. And she liked feeling needed.

Blair continued looking at him. He was so sexy with his toned muscles and his brown hair. She watched him for a while and then she realized she had to touch him again. Blair lifted up the white comforter slightly, and slid her naked body onto his back.

Chuck groaned softly, but she could still tell he was half asleep. Blair ran her long nails down his back slowly and he groaned again finally waking up, "Waldorf, will you be my new alarm clock?"

Blair smiled at the thought of waking him up daily. She leaned down and kissed the back of his neck.

She heard Chuck laugh quietly, "Then again," He replied turning around grabbing her waist, "Will you be more than my alarm clock? You can stay in my bed every day."

"Then neither of us would get anything done," Blair said kissing his lips softly.

Chuck looked into her eyes, "That's fine with me princess, as long as I get to touch you whenever I want. And no one else."

"Well you'll have to make an appointment ahead of time. I mean, many men want me, including the pilot who gave _you_ a lift to Paris."

Chuck glared and scooted her so she was completely lying on top of him, "I'm not sharing you. That douche will have his cock cut off before he even tries to talk to you again."

Blair laughed shaking her head, "Bass you need to work on that foul mouth of yours."

He grabbed her butt and grinded up against her. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Blair now understood the full affect of a morningwood, "I mean it Waldorf. You're mine."

When she gained her breath she whispered in his ear, "Is someone jealous?"

"Of course I'm not. But you're too sexy for your own good, you know that?"

Blair smiled, "I know, that's Grant told me too."

The moment she said his name, Chuck turned her over and was on top of her so fast that she nearly had a heart attack.

He grabbed her arms and pinned them down, "Do I need to teach my naughty girl a lesson?"

Blair bit her lip and wrapped her legs around him, "I'm always ready to learn from the master," Blair replied playing along.

Chuck nodded and grunted approvingly smiling slightly, "Damn right I'm the master, don't you forget it Waldorf."

"Well you have been with half of New York, so you should be by now," Blair said raising her eyebrow in disgust.

Chuck laughed and shook his head, "You never cease to amaze me Waldorf. You are almost as witty as myself." He bent down and kissed her chin, then licked her lips softly. "Oh, and it looks like I'm not the only one who is jealous."

Blair laughed, "I knew it!"

"That's it. I'm going to shut you up for good. Well actually I'm going to make you scream my name, and my name only."

Chuck moved down almost to her core when there was a faint knock at the door.

_Damn it._

Blair sat up, pulling Chuck from under the sheets.

"Blair darling?"

"One second daddy," Blair said trying to get out of Chuck's grasp.

He leaned in and whispered, "Do you want him to watch?"

Blair gave him a look of disgust and slapped his arm, "Get dressed now!"

Chuck grinned but slid out of the bed. Blair smiled when she saw his naked form. He was the one who was too good looking for his own good.

Blair slid on a dress and saw Chuck wink at her as he noticed she didn't put on any underwear. She rolled her eyes but grinned.

When they both were dressed and Chuck was sitting casually in an arm chair in the corner picking up a magazine, Blair opened the door.

Harold was standing there raising an eyebrow. Blair smiled, "What's up daddy? Sorry about that, just trying to freshen up."

He looked over at Chuck, "Hmm. Good morning Charles. Glad to see you made it here."

Chuck looked up and smiled, "Thanks for letting me stay sir, and helping me out of course."

Harold leaned in and kissed Blair on the top of the head, "Anything for my princess." Harold looked and both of them back and forth, "How was the guest room last night Charles?"

Chuck grinned, "Very suitable sir thank you."

Harold shook his head. Blair sat there embarrassed, "Daddy?"

Her father nodded, "Right. Well, I was wondering what you decided then sweet heart."

"Decided?" What was her father talking about?

Harold looked puzzled, "Well Roman and I were waiting to see if you were going to stay here or return to New York."

Blair frowned, "Well I just got here daddy. You want me to leave?"

Harold shook his head quickly, "Of course not Blair, don't be ridiculous. Roman and I would love for you to stay. But it seems like some people would be even more pleased to take you home with them." Her father nodded over at Chuck.

Blair looked behind her slightly. Chuck was still looking down at the magazine and flipping the pages, but she noticed a small smile on his face.

"I see," Blair said quietly. "Daddy, if it's alright can I stay in Paris for a while still?"

She noticed from the side, that Chuck's head popped up and he closed the magazine.

Her father was still looking over at Chuck, "Over course Blair. You should go explore the city today with Charles here. I mean he did come all this way."

Blair nodded and her father kissed her again on the cheek and closed the door.

She didn't even hear Chuck get up, but all of the sudden his strong arms were around her waist, "Are you really staying in Paris?"

Blair sighed and leaned back into him, "Nothing has really changed Chuck. I don't want to go back yet. Not until things cool down a bit."

Chuck's arms came undone and he let go of her. She turned to look at him and he looked angry, "You are thinking about Nate, aren't you?"

"No, well not really. I just wanted to get away, and I don't want to return so soon."

Chuck nodded, "I see. Nothing's changed at all." He moved over towards his suitcase and started throwing his clothes in there.

Blair shook her head, "Don't be stupid Chuck. That's not what I meant." But Chuck was ignoring her. She walked over towards him and grabbed his arm.

"Bass."

She heard him sigh and he looked down at her face and stared at her face, "I just don't know what you want Blair. I thought if I came here and told you how I felt, well, it would change everything. But you want to stay."

Blair nodded, "Yes, I do."

Chuck shook his head and started to turn. But Blair grabbed him again more forcefully. She pushed him over and he fell onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and straddled him.

"Blair what-"

But she put a finger on his soft lips, "Just shut up for once in your life Bass. If you had allowed me to finish, I was going to say yes, I want to stay. But I want you to stay with me. It will be like a vacation, then after a few days, we'll go back to New York. Together."

Chuck's mouth fell open and he looked up at her in wonder, "Like I said Waldorf, you always cease to amaze me."

"You need to learn not to assume so much, it will give you premature wrinkles," Blair said kissing his cheek.

He laughed and pushed her body down harder on top of his. She rubbed up and down against his body and he moaned loudly, "Let's just say, I'll accept your invitation."

Blair smiled but whispered into his ear, "That's what I was hoping you'd say. But if you stay, you heard daddy. It's off to the guest bedroom for you."

Chuck laughed and kissed her lips, biting her bottom lip and mumbled huskily, "Like hell I will."

She wanted to laugh, but didn't. Going to Paris hadn't turned out at all like she thought it would have. It was so much better in every way.

Blair was finally happy.

And she was in love.

* * *


	21. Dating

* * *

**AN: Hey readers!! Sorry it's taken soooo long to update. I'm getting ready to go back to school, so it's a busy time. But thank you as always for the many reviews and adding me as your favorite author/alerts. Means so much :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as always. And I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**xoxo.**

* * *

"I don't want to go back," Blair murmured kissing Chuck's shoulder.

He laughed slightly, "This was your choice Blair."

But the truth was it was both of their choices. He had to get back to the city, but he wouldn't go without her. That much was certain.

Blair sighed, "I know. The break at school is over, so we need to get back." She pushed herself on top of Chuck and looked down at him, "But it's been amazing lately."

Chuck smiled, amazing was definitely an understatement. He couldn't explain how he was feeling, but it was definitely new territory for him and it was scaring him slightly.

His hand grazed her bare skin and he felt her shutter slightly, "Yes, it has. Are you worried it will change when we return to the city?"

Blair didn't reply but she gave a solemn nod.

Chuck grabbed her head gently and pulled her down towards him so he could kiss her soft lips. They kissed for a moment and he spoke through their lips, moving his hands through her brown curls, "Why would it Waldorf?"

Blair pulled back and rolled off of him, covering herself with the sheets, "Well I highly doubt that we can stay in bed all day and night when we return to New York."

Chuck sat up and grabbed her so she was leaning back against him, "Yes, that is a shame. But that's what the common room at school is for. And if we have to, the eraser room."

"Ew, I would never go in that room Bass," Blair said stiffening up. "That's where Suzie James lost her virginity."

"See, it's a superb place for virgins everywhere!"

Blair scoffed, "I'm no virgin."

"No, but I took your virginity did I not? So that counts for something. And as the claimer of your flower, well I declare where we fuck." He ran his fingers down her soft skin, and smiled when he felt her plump breasts in his hands.

Blair turned to look at him, "Be serious Chuck."

"I am. And I'm serious about you Waldorf, about us," Chuck stated honestly.

Blair moved her body so they were facing each other. Chuck grabbed her legs so she was now sitting on his lap, or straddling him, either or. But either way, Blair's eyes rolled back in her head. She pushed her core towards his now erected penis.

He bit his lip in pleasure also. They had spent practically every day in her new room. Of course they had traveled and seen most of Paris. But it was as if they had been in their own world.

But he couldn't help but touch her inappropriately on the Eiffel Tower. They had almost been kicked off, but he couldn't help himself. There was something about her. He felt he had to constantly touch her, or he would go crazy. She was his drug, and he was addicted to her.

They were finally together, and he wanted to embrace every moment of it.

Blair rocked her hips towards him, and his member slid inside of her.

"Fuck," Chuck yelled grasping the sheets in his hands.

"You think we would get used to this by now."

Chuck opened his eyes and looked at Blair, "But every time with you is like the first time Waldorf."

Blair smiled, "You know what you said."

He groaned in pleasure, his breathing quickening, "And what would that be princess?" Chuck grabbed her butt and pushed inside her hardly.

Blair's mouth opened and her eyes clamped shut, "You said _us."_

Chuck smiled, he knew she would make a big deal about that word, "So?"

She kept moving her body in circles, and she didn't speak for a moment, so Chuck leaned in and sucked on the nape of her neck; one of his many favorite spots on her body.

When Blair could finally speak she replied, "Well that's a big step for you Basshole. You don't commit, it's not in your nature."

"Who said I was committing?"

Blair opened her eyes and he smirked at her. Of course there was no one else, but he liked getting her all hot and bothered.

"Exactly my point."

He knew he had done it now. Chuck pushed inside her deeper, "Aw, don't get all annoyed princess. I was just joking with you."

Blair started to pull away from him, and he wasn't about to let that happen.

"Your jokes suck if you haven't already noticed Bass."

He raised an eyebrow, "Do they now? Because I was almost positive that I didn't suck at anything." His finger slid down to her clit and he circled it quickly and with a lot of force.

"Oh God," Blair moaned, buckling her legs. Her fingernails pushed their way into his back, no doubt making new scars. But he didn't mind, it was _her_ mark on him. And even though he teased her, he was all hers. He would never want another.

He bent closer to her and licked behind her ear. Blair moaned and he heard her breathing coming in unevenly, "Come for me baby. Come all over my hard dick."

Chuck wasn't someone who was innocent, so he wasn't going to speak in such a polite manner. He knew what turned his girl on, and talking dirty was definitely one of the ways.

He knew her well. The moment the last syllable came out of his lips, he felt Blair's walls tighten around him and she screamed his name out in pleasure.

Hearing his name coming out of her mouth pushed him over the edge as well. He was good at timing it so they usually came together. But this time he wanted to enjoy watching her face.

They sat there for a moment gaining back their breath.

Finally Blair slid off, "Well better go find the pool boy. I bet he'll commit to all my features."

He knew Blair was joking, but he didn't care. The thought of another man touching her, set him in a jealous rage.

Chuck jumped off the bed and almost slammed her into the wall too hard, "Don't make me shut your mouth for you princess. You know you're mine, so let's not waste time denying it."

Blair smiled. He knew how to play the game, but he kept forgetting she wasn't like every other girl he had been with. She knew how to play it, and almost better than he did.

She spun them around and pushed him up against the wall, "Then we are agreed. You are committing to me after all."

He knew what she was getting at, and he didn't want to spoil what they had on a label, "No, not in that way. We are _not _boyfriend girlfriend if that's what you meant."

Blair glared at him, "Fine, have it your way." She walked inside her closet and slid out a dress.

"Where are you going?"

Blair shook her head, "Nope, it doesn't work that way Bass."

"I can't ask where you are going now?"

"That's correct," Blair said grabbing a towel and walking into the bathroom. "You made it clear, you aren't my boyfriend. So in that case, I don't owe you an explanation."

He watched her shut the door. He could've kicked himself. Why didn't he want to be together exclusively? No, he didn't want anyone else to have her, but he wasn't the boyfriend type.

Of course Nate hadn't been either, but he wasn't sure he was ready for that. He didn't want to have to meet expectations, which he wasn't sure he could follow. And he definitely didn't want to be compared to boyfriends like Dan Humphrey.

Why was she being so difficult? Especially now after all this time they had shared together.

They had been in paradise for almost two weeks, why was she ruining this now?

He wasn't going to give in to this. He was Chuck Bass, and he always won, one way or another.

Chuck got up and walked towards the bathroom, "Can I at least come clean my naughty girl?"

"Sure, come on it sweetie," Blair said with a laugh.

He turned the knob and found that she had locked the door. Chuck glared and muttered, "Bitch." Like he said, she knew how to play the game. And she was definitely up to something.

* * *

Blair had been in the bathroom for a longtime, too long for Chuck's liking. He needed to touch her, and fast.

But she still hadn't come out after an hour and a half. So he decided to give her some privacy, and clear his mind so he didn't go even crazier.

Chuck walked down stairs and saw Harold reading a book, "Good evening Mr. Waldorf."

Harold looked up and smiled, "Ahh, Charles how are you this fine evening?"

"Very well thanks. Good book?"

Harold lifted his book up, "Pride and Prejudice. Is it sad to say it's one of my favorites?"

Chuck shook his head, "Of course not, it's one of the classics." Chuck looked around, "Where is Roman?"

"Oh Roman had to step out for a modeling shoot. I thought I would give him a little space, we are going out this evening." Then Harold bit his lip, "Oh darn. I forgot you and Blair are leaving tomorrow. It's seemed like you two never would leave. Would you like me to cancel and take you two love birds out?"

Chuck shook his head and put his hand up, "Very nice offer Mr. Waldorf, but I was actually going to take her out for a very romantic last night here in Paris."

Harold smiled, "Oh that sounds brilliant. Sit please and have a glass of wine with me." Chuck nodded and sat down on the comfy leather couch.

He grabbed the glass of wine and smiled at the taste. Harold didn't buy cheap wine, that much was sure.

Harold looked at Chuck for a moment then spoke, "I guess this would usually be the part where I ask you what your intentions with my daughter are. But then again, I think I've figured that out these past weeks."

Chuck and Harold looked at each other and laughed. Chuck really liked Blair's father. He was a good man, and he really cared about his daughter. Plus he allowed Chuck to sleep in Blair's room.

Harold looked down at his hands, "Truthfully, I can see you honestly care about my daughter. More than even Nathaniel did."

Chuck cringed at his ex-best friend's name. In all honesty, he did miss Nate. But he cared about Blair, enough to risk that bond between them. Nate didn't want him in his life anymore, and he wasn't sure how he was going to fix that. And if he ever was.

"Yes, sir. I care about her a great deal," Chuck admitted. "I'm just not sure where we are headed."

"Well it looks like things are headed in the right direction my boy," Harold replied drinking some wine. "Just take it slow, there is no hurry. You two are very young. And the way I see it, if it's meant to be, it will be in the end."

Chuck nodded and smiled, "My thoughts exactly sir." Then he paused, "Question, do you know where I could possibly take Blair tonight? I want it to be a very special night."

* * *

After speaking with Harold, Chuck had gone back to the guest room and slipped into a nice shirt and jacket. He made his way back into Blair's room and started to put on his tie, "Waldorf, where are we going tonight? I thought we could dine at Taillevent, your father told me it's the best dining in all of Paris. And we are leaving tomorrow afternoon, so it could be a goodbye dinner."

Blair didn't answer and he frowned at the door. Finally the door opened and Chuck looked over at her, and his mouth fell open.

She was dressed in a short red Gucci dress and had black heels that tied up her calves. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, and a few curls framed her beautiful face.

Blair smiled and he realized he was gawking over her once again, "You look amazing Blair." Chuck started walking over to her, "Amazing enough to eat."

"Eating is something we won't be doing tonight," Blair said turning and grabbing her black purse.

Chuck smiled, "So what are we going to be doing then?"

Blair raised her eyebrow, "Who ever said _we _would be doing anything? I am going out."

Chuck's smiled vanished and he stopped where he was, "Excuse me?"

"Do you need me to spell it out for you Bass?" Blair replied walking out of her room.

Chuck almost ran to the door and pushed it shut, "You aren't going around this town dressed like that without me. No way in hell Waldorf." He was finally not joking around with her anymore. He was dead serious.

"Chuck, you made it clear we aren't together. So I don't need permission from you to go out," Blair said pushing his hand away from the door, "Now if you'll excuse me."

But Chuck was not going to give in to this. If any guy saw how she looked, he would be all over her. And Chuck didn't really want to end up in the Paris jail for killing those who touched her. "I'm not playing this game Blair."

She looked up at him and forced the door at him, "Exactly. I'm done playing games. Now you seem to be getting possesive towards me, so you won't mind me asking again then. What are we Chuck?"

Chuck groaned, "Okay, we are dating alright?" He almost cringed at the word. He had never used it before.

But knew he had to give in a little to win her over. Especially when he had such a special night planned for the two of them. He was going to really confess what she meant to him, and he didn't want to do it like this. Because doing it this way would make it still a game.

Blair smiled, "Exclusively?"

"Blair…" Chuck started shaking his head. He didn't want to do this right now. Why did she have to complicate things right now? He liked where they were at.

"Thank you. That's all I needed to hear," Blair replied with a frown. She moved passed him and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

**AN: **

**PS: If you hadn't noticed, this entire chapter was Chuck's POV. I wanted the talk of relationships being in his court. I always wondered watching the show at this time, how he felt towards Blair, so this is what he could've been feeling :) Hope you liked it!!!**

* * *


	22. The Male Model

_

* * *

_

**AN: OKAY OKAY... pleaseeeeeeeeee don't hate me!! I know it's been so long since I've last updated and I usually don't go this slow. But with school, it's been really hard. Plus, I've been going through a lot of hard times lately, so I haven't really wanted to write. BUT after writing this chapter, I realized how much I missed it, and all of my lovely readers. So I'm sorry again, and I'll update more quickly now. But please enjoy!**

**PS: How much do we love Blair and Chuck together now in the show!!! Ahhhhhhhh so great. Except I wanted to see a steamy scene between them haha.. but hopefully in time.**

**xoxo**

* * *

_Why couldn't they just be together exclusively?_ But the moment Blair thought of the question, she knew the answer.

It was Chuck Fucking Bass.

He loved his games, even though he said he was over them. He couldn't be tied down to anyone, and he made it clear not even with her.

So why in hell would she make him a priority, when all she was to him was a team of options?

_To hell with that,_ Blair thought angrily as she walked down the streets of France. She knew she was being reckless, but at the moment, she couldn't care less.

_If he wants to play these damn games, well I'll give him a game to play that he won't forget._

* * *

The moment Blair had slammed the door in his face, he had sat on the bed in shock. What was the matter with her? He came all the way to Paris for _her. _

And with one word, she had left him. Left him sitting in her new room angry and confused.

Why was it so important to her for them to be exclusive? He had already told her he just wanted her, it wasn't like he wanted to have other options. He just thought labels were ridiculous and pointless. They made couples start to get jealous of every little detail, and made them act like fools for the public to laugh about.

He was Chuck Bass, and no one would make a fool of him.

But as he looked down at his hands, he remembered how incredible she looked in that tiny dress. He felt a certain rage as he pictured dirty French men touching what was his.

_What was this_, he suddenly thought sitting upright. He was jealous. When it came down to Blair Waldorf, he was always jealous. Even when she was dating Nate, he would get so jealous that it would make him sick to his stomach.

Even though they weren't exclusive, he still felt so overprotected of her.

He didn't need to put a label on her, for him to know to his very core that she was _his. _And _his _alone.

What was he doing? He was wasting time. Time that disgusting men would be taking his prize.

"Like hell," Chuck yelled loudly. He jumped up and ran out of her room quickly.

* * *

Blair entered a loud bar called _La Casbah, _and gave a small smile as she looked all around her.

This place was a perfect place to forget your troubles.

She saw young people her age dancing everywhere and some were even now dancing on the tables.

Blair felt someone tap her and she turned slightly and saw a beautiful boy with dark curly hair smiling at her, "Hello Madam. You are very beautiful, why are you not up there?"

Even though the boy spoke English, it had a strong hint of his French accent with it.

He was gorgeous and she felt a few butterflies stir in her stomach, "Oh I'm alright. Just walked in and I think I'm going to go get a drink at the bar."

"Allow me to assist you then?"

Blair bit her lip. Even though she was strongly attracted to the boy, she felt guilty. She turned to look at the entrance and was hoping to see Chuck. But he was nowhere in sight.

She shook her head with a laugh. Why was she being so immature? This model of a boy was trying to buy her a drink and she did not have a boyfriend. She could have all the fun she wanted.

"Please," Blair replied taking the boy's arm.

* * *

Chuck was getting very frustrated. Blair wasn't picking up her phone, and he had already checked four bars. Yet she was nowhere in sight.

"Bitch," Chuck spat angrily.

He didn't like this. And he didn't like it one bit.

Chuck looked down at his watch and shook his head violently. It was already almost two in the morning. And she would definitely be gone by now.

Didn't Blair already play this game when he was on Christmas vacation with Nate? She had almost gotten attacked by two men. Did she want it to happen again?

But the thought of that made him suddenly very nervous. _He _didn't want it to happen again. His father wasn't there this time to save her. It was up to him, and he was failing.

What had he done? Why couldn't he have just agreed with her and said they could be exclusive?

It could've avoided this now terrible nightmare of a night.

But he didn't have the time to wallow in sorrow. He sighed and walked down the street not even realizing he was passing the very bar that Blair was in.

* * *

The boy looked down at Blair's phone while she was in the bathroom. He noticed a Chuck Bass calling once again. But just like the other times, he ignored the phone call and deleted the call log.

He was going to get this now very drunk girl to come back with him to his hotel. This what he did, and he was damn good at it.

_Stupid American girls were so easy,_ he laughed to himself shaking his head.

André looked up and saw the beautiful girl coming out of the bathroom and put on a fake smile, "Are you alright darling?"

The girl looked at him and nodded, "Yes, just a little more drunk than I thought I was."

"Well these drinks are rather strong madam. Maybe you should slow down?"

She looked at him and frowned, "I don't need a damn babysitter. I can hold my own and I want another drink."

André smiled,_ easier by the moment._

He ordered her another drink and pulled her over onto his lap, "You still haven't told me your name you beautiful girl."

Her brown eyes met his and she gave a dazzling smile, "Blair. Blair Waldorf. What's yours?"

_Shit._

"Waldorf?" André repeated in horror, ignoring her question.

Blair nodded drunkily, "Yes, why?"

He didn't want to tell her, but he worked for her father. And her father's lover was also a model who worked with him.

André was very wealthy now, and it was all because of her father. And if her father knew that she was seduced by him, he was sure he would be fired.

But at the same time, he could start something with her, and get the Harold to one day give him the business.

He decided he would mention that detail after they hooked up, "It's a lovely name is all."

Blair smiled, "Yea, I admire it also."

André returned the smile, "How about we leave and go back to my place Ms. Waldorf?"

He noticed she looked down at her phone. She grabbed it and looked at the missed calls. He saw her face grow sad when she noticed no missed calls.

He almost laughed but didn't. This night was getting better by the moment, "Well Blair what do you say?"

When she looked up she looked different. He felt a bitchy vibe start to leave her body, "Let's go."

* * *

Chuck was now starting to get scared. Where in the hell was she? He had searched everywhere. He started walking back the way he came and looked over to his right.

He saw a tinier bar called _La Casbah_. Chuck got a strange feeling when he saw the loud and vibrant bar. How had he missed this one?

Chuck prayed she would be in there as he walked in.

He walked past the bouncer and was let in immediately probably because how nice he was dressed in his tux that he had taken off earlier when Blair had left.

Chuck saw that the bar was filled with young beautiful models. She must be in here. This was her kind of place.

He looked around, but was noticing she wasn't anywhere in sight.

Chuck walked up to the bartender and leaned in. He was praying that the man knew English. He didn't have time to sit and translate French.

"Good evening," Chuck said forcefully.

"Drink sir?" Thank God. He would actually get somewhere now.

He shook his head, "I was wondering if you could help me try to find my," but he stopped suddenly. He realized he would be in a relationship with her. All he wanted was her. He was being the stupid and immature one. He finished the sentence easily, "girlfriend."

The bartender looked confused, "Sir, there are many girls that come into this bar. How could I know if it was her?"

Chuck took his camera and went through a few pictures until he found his favorite picture of her. He handed it over to the bartender. "Does she look familiar?"

The man took it and looked down at the picture and opened his mouth. After a moment he nodded, "Yes sir. She was in here all night."

Chuck smiled and sighed in relief, "Thank God. Do you know where she is in the bar now?"

But the bartender shook his head, "I'm sorry sir, but she left."

Chuck's smiled vanished and a frown took its place, "Was she alone?"

The man sighed and replied, "No sir."

Chuck pounded his fist down on the bar counter angrily, "Shit." He looked at the bartender, "What's your name?"

"Baudri sir," The man replied clearing his throat.

Chuck nodded, "Well, Baudri? I will give you an extremely large tip if you can tell me who she left with."

"Sir," Baudri replied shaking his head, "I'm afraid I cannot give other's information out."

Chuck opened his wallet and pushed what was in fact an extremely large tip towards the man.

Baudri looked down and swallowed. He looked around him and grabbed the money, "Okay but keep hush alright?"

Chuck nodded, "Tell me now what I need to know."

The bartender nodded, "His name is André and he is a young male model."

_Damn a model? _Of course Blair would be under his spell. "Well is he someone I could find easily?"

"Lets just say he leaves with a different girl every night, and they usually are American."

Chuck was going to mess this model's face up so bad that he was never going to get another job again.

But he tried to compose himself and pressed on further, "That's not what I asked Baudri. Where can I find him?"

"I'm not sure where he lives," Baudri said with a hint of irritation.

Chuck was sick of playing this game. He hit more money on the counter.

Baudri raised his eyebrows, "You are very rich no?"

"That is not your concern Baudri," Chuck replied rolling his eyes. "This girl however is my main priority and is now your concern."

The bartender nodded, "Alright fine." He started taking the money, "He works for a Harold Waldorf and he will know where he lives."

Chuck's head shot up at the mention of the name. This disgusting male model worked for Blair's father, "How ironic."

Baudri was about to say something when Chuck lifted his hand up, "Thank you for your cooperation Baudri. But I'm in no further need of you. And I'm in a hurry."

Chuck picked his phone up and made one more phone call to her father. He had to get to her in time, he was determined.

And when Chuck Bass was determined, nothing could get in his way.

* * *


	23. Goodnight

* * *

**AN: Hey readers! Thanks for the nice reviews. You know I always appreciate them. Well hopefully everything turns out for Chuck and Blair... and their about to go home. It will still be like the show, just different because remember this is what "could've" been :) Nate already knows about them, so that's going to be interesting to. So get excited!!! And WOW I love Chair on Gossip Girl right now.. but I hope the writers give them more scenes!**

**xoxo**

* * *

Her head was getting foggy now. Blair felt like she was spinning in circles. This was definitely not a normal drunk. She had never felt like this before.

It was so hard just to keep her eyes from closing. She had been drunk many times, but she knew that something wasn't right here.

She looked up at the boy as he walked them to his place, "André?"

"Hmm?" He answered.

Blair closed her eyes for a moment, "Did you put something in my drink?" She felt weird asking the question, but she had to know. But he probably wouldn't have told her even if he had.

"Who do you think I am? A rapist? Of course I didn't Ms. Waldorf don't be ridiculous," André replied rather rudely.

But she had a feeling he was lying. She could barely pick up her feet now. Blair stopped for a moment, "Listen, I think I'm just going to go home."

"Oh come on Blair, the night isn't even close to over."

But Blair wanted this night to be over, and fast. She had a really bad feeling about going with this guy. Beneath his beautiful face and suave exterior, there was something wrong about him.

If there was one thing she had learned about her past, it was to trust your inner voice. When she had been attacked before the voice had been shouting in her head to get out of there. Thank God Bart Bass had been there to be her hero. But she didn't think she would be saved again.

_Go home._

_Go home now._

"No, I'm going home. Now," Blair said as she tried to pull away.

At that exact moment, the wrong feeling she had felt towards André came out. He grabbed her arm tightly and forcefully, "You aren't listening Blair. I _said_ you aren't going anywhere."

His face had changed in that moment. The good looking boy was gone, now he was a predator. His eyes were black in the night and his white teeth were clenched together.

She was able to kick him in the leg, but he still had a hold of her.

"You bitch!"

_This is bad, really bad._

"Let go of me you jerk!" Blair shouted.

Then all of the sudden everything started to get black around her. Her eyes started rolling in the back of her head.

She felt his hands still holding on to her, and he leaned in and the last thing she heard before passing out was, "Oh and Blair? I lied. I did put something in your drink. Goodnight and sweet dreams princess."

* * *

After speaking with Blair's father, he figured out where this André lived. And the tone of Harold's voice when he told Chuck about this model didn't exactly calm his nerves. He had felt bad calling so late, and her father seemed extrememly confused why he would need such an address.

Chuck had made an excuse that they were going for drinks at his house, but the model had forgotten to tell them where he lived.

He knew if something bad had indeed happened to Blair though, he would be telling Harold as soon as possible. The mad deserved it. He was the kind of father that you could trust and go to when you needed someone. Not like his father.

But the moment he closed the phone with Harold, he took off in a sort of insane matter.

He ran down a narrow alley and saw a French women smiling at him seductively. She made her way to him and he shook his head, "Not tonight madam!"

Chuck continued to look for the address. He knew he was taking too long, and he was already scared of the state he would find Blair in.

Who knew what this guy would be up too? But Chuck did know if this man even touched her, he would rip off both of his arms, and shove them up his French ass.

Finally he made it there, but he just didn't know how he would get inside. Chuck tried and rang the doorbell, but just like he had imagined, André didn't come to the door.

"Fuck," Chuck swore angrily. Why did Blair have to leave his sight? Every time she did she got into this kind of trouble.

Then he looked over and saw a window leading into the model's apartment wide open. Chuck smiled and made his way over to the window.

He saw a wooden crate and he moved it under the window. He stepped on it lightly and pulled himself up, grunting the entire way up. He'd rather be doing Blair for physical exercise then this ridiculous obstacle.

But the night was taking pleasure in his pain.

Chuck quietly moved inside the house and looked around. The boy had very good taste, quite like his own. He listened to a moment to hear any voices, but he didn't hear anything.

Finally he heard a boy laugh from upstairs. Chuck almost growled as he made his way up the stairs.

Then he heard the model speak, "Well I must say Ms. Waldorf, you aren't so feisty when you're passed out. It's rather dull now. But in a moment we will liven things up won't we?"

Chuck had made it right in time.

He moved into the doorway and saw the beautiful girl of his dreams lying on the bed with her eyes close. Her curls were framing her face, but her hair was messed up from this scoundrel.

André was now out of his shirt, and he was moving his hands up her silk thighs. _His _silk thighs, not this animals'.

"If you want to keep that fucking hand of yours, you'll stop touching her now," Chuck said with authority strong in his voice.

The boy turned around quickly, "What the hell are you doing in _my _house?"

"I could ask you the same thing you fucking fool. What the hell are you doing with _my _girlfriend?"

André surprised Chuck by smiling slightly, "Oh so you're Chuck."

"Whats it to you?"

"Well Blair was waiting for you all night. But you never called, how depressing," André said shaking his head.

Chuck glared, "I did call."

"Blair didn't know that though. I wonder why? Maybe because I deleted the phone history?"

"I'll kill you asshole," Chuck replied through his teeth. "How dare you."

André rubbed a hand through his hair, "You Americans and your bad language. You should learn some class Chuck, it would suit you well."

"And you drugging girls and sleeping with them, that's the class I suppose you are referring to," Chuck said stepping closer the boy.

"Me, drugging this drunk? Please. I have better things to do with my time." André replied taking a sip of his drink. "It's not my fault that your boozy girlfriend doesn't know her limit."

But at that moment Blair moved slightly, "Chuck," she moaned quietly.

Chuck looked over at her sympathetically, and then back and the boy who was about to be murdered. Chuck knew it would happen sooner than later, "What did you just say about my girl?"

André didn't smile this time, but instead replied quietly, "Slut."

That had done it. Chuck made his way to André and shoved him hard against the wall, "You better pray to God above that she's alright you prick."

André started to say something, but he was sick of this bastard wasting his time. Chuck put all of his anger into his fist and slugged him hard in the face and André fell against the wall.

Chuck walked over to the bed and gazed down at the glorious Blair Waldorf. Even passed out and possibly drugged, she was still more beautiful than any other girl could ever dream to be.

He scooped her up in his arms and she put her head against him, "Chuck…"

"It's me Waldorf. We're getting out of here right now."

Blair sighed slightly and didn't move again.

Chuck started out of the room, but turned to face the model one last time. He saw André stand wiping blood off of his face. Chuck smiled, "I'm sure you loved your job very much. But get ready to say goodbye to it pretty boy. When Harold hears about this arrangement of yours, the only way you'll be making money is by selling bread in the local market. Take it easy sleeze ball."

And with that they left the ex-model bleeding up against the wall.

* * *

He wasn't sure what kind of drug André had slipped in her drink, but he was sure that it would wear of pretty soon. Chuck would've been more alarmed, but every now and again Blair would move and talk.

Chuck would tell her father about André the model who attempted to hurt Blair, leaving out some particular details, but in the morning because it was now too late now.

He took her up to her room and he set her down on the bed. Blair groaned and tried to turn over. Chuck grabbed a nightgown she had in the drawer and sat next to her on the bed.

He slid off her dress and smiled as he gazed at her beautiful body. She never ceased to amaze him. And even though he had seen her naked now, quite a few times, every time seeing her took his breath away.

Chuck put her nightgown onto her and slid her into her bed. He tucked her in and looked down at her for a while.

He knew it would be awkward for them in the morning, so he sighed and started to make his way to the guest bedroom for the first time since their stay.

Just as he grabbed the doorknob he heard her speak slowly, "Stay."

Chuck smiled and sighed. He was hoping she would ask that of him.

He turned around and took off his shirt and pants. Chuck then slid in the bed next to her.

He moved his arm over her stomach and turned on his side so he could continue to look at her. He didn't want to turn off the lamp, he was completely content how everything was for the first time that night.

Chuck moved in and kissed her cheek slightly. He felt her grab his hand softly and he closed his eyes at the touch of her.

Blair groaned and moved slightly, "I feel so funny."

"I know," Chuck said slowly, "It will wear off soon, I promise."

It was quiet for a bit and he wondered if she was out for good for the night.

But then she spoke, "I'm sorry," Blair mumbled her words out.

Chuck sighed, "No, I'm sorry. I'm just glad I got to you in time."

Blair still couldn't open her eyes but she smiled slightly, "I missed you to-tonight."

He then smiled too, "I always miss you when I'm not around you."

Finally Blair managed to open her eyes. She turned her head slowly and looked at him, "Chuck?"

"Yes Waldorf?"

Blair breathed out and blinked a few times, "Did you say I was your _girlfriend _tonight?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I just thought I heard you say that," Blair said rather sadly.

His heart ached, why couldn't he just tell her that she was right? The answer was because he would tell her when she really could remember.

"Bass?"

He squeezed her hand tightly, "Blair?"

Blair opened her mouth slightly, but he could see her eyelids drooping shut again, "I... I lo-"

He felt his heart quicken, he only imagined these words in his dreams. No one had ever said them to him.

He waited patiently for her to finish. But she never did. Blair had closed her eyes again and was fast asleep. She probably wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

But he would always remember this moment with her.

The moment he really knew he was in love with her.

* * *


	24. Welcome Back

* * *

**AN: Helllllllllo readers!! Hope you are all doing well and enjoying Gossip Girl season 3!! I'm not going to lie, this season isn't impressing me too much. But I do love any scene with Chuck and Blair :) They are perfect for each other as you might all agree. Anyways, this chapter has a lot to do with the show, because I'm still trying to stay true to it, but it has it's own twist because once again, this is what could've been :) ENJOY!!!**

**xoxo.**

* * *

The plane ride home was as awkward as awkwardness could be. The two sat in silence, not saying more than two words to each other the entire time.

Blair at one point looked over at Chuck and saw him sleeping. She noticed the curves of his lips, and the way his brown hair was starting to grow over his eyes.

Softly so he didn't notice, she moved her hand to his forehead and moved away his hair out of his eyes. Chuck didn't wake, but he did sigh and smile as if he knew she was the one touching him.

Why did everything have to be so difficult? Blair knew she potentially had made it this way by making a fool of herself with some French jerk. But that wasn't just it. She had pressured him into wanting to be in a relationship with her.

Like Chuck Bass actually wanted to be committed to anyone. The moment she started pressuring him like this, he was sure to turn away.

She had done it to Nate after she had known his feelings for Serena had surfaced, and look where the two of them were now. They weren't even speaking. But that was Nate, and she no longer cared for him in that way.

But she _did _however care about Chuck. She wouldn't do the same thing.

The question that had been playing in her mind the entire time they had been in Paris was, what exactly did she want from Chuck?

Blair had to admit that she liked where they were at. But did she want more? And if so, why? She couldn't be in love with him could she? But she was definitely feeling something she had never felt before, and that much was certain.

Love. Such a powerful word. She had been almost convinced that she had loved Nate. But now looking back on it, maybe she was mistaken. For this feeling was something that was now consuming her.

But that was exactly what she was afraid of. Letting it consume her till her vulnerability was showing through.

What Blair Waldorf didn't realize, was that it already was.

* * *

Chuck didn't like where they were at, barely speaking. It was almost as awkward as when they had first left.

But she hadn't tried to talk to him about anything about that night, so why would he push it?

He was angry, but he was also relieved that she had been safe.

But was she really his? Maybe after all that she didn't want to be anymore.

Chuck knew communication would be their best bet. But he wasn't one to give in so quickly. She would have to bring it up first.

The limo was almost to Blair's and he knew he had to say something though.

He looked over at her. Blair's head was against the seat and she was looking out the window biting her lip.

Chuck smiled slightly. This limo was _their _limo, and seeing her bite her lip in that way, made him remember their first time together. How could he not smile?

He cleared his throat, "So are you happy to be back?" He knew it was lame statement the moment the words left his lips, but he couldn't help it. What else could he say?

Blair turned over to look at him. She shrugged, "Yes and no, I suppose. You?"

"Same I guess. Back to reality though."

Blair sighed, "And back to Nate hating us."

_Nathaniel._

He hadn't even given him a thought in days. And clearly he was on Blair's mind. The thought bothered him more than he would've liked it to, "Nothing we can do about that Waldorf."

Blair glared at him, "I thought he was your best friend. You're just going to give up on that so easily?"

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Why fight for something, when you've already lost the battle?"

Blair sat and her expression softened. He realized she could've taken that both ways. And he didn't know if what he said was about Nate, or about them.

After a moment she shook her head. They had finally arrived to her place.

She moved over to the door and grabbed her purse.

He couldn't let her leave like this, "Blair?"

Blair sat for a moment not looking at him, and then turned slightly, "Yes?"

But the words wouldn't come out. He wanted to tell her what he was feeling for her was something new, and that he did want to be with her, and only her. He also wanted to let her know that things with Nate might never be back to the way they were, but as long as they had each other, everything would be alright.

But would she ever believe him? He knew he wasn't the most reliable type.

Chuck sighed and looked down, "Never mind."

He didn't even want to meet her glance, but he knew she was still staring at him.

Then he heard her voice, "Thanks for the lift home."

And with that she had left his side not knowing the truth at all.

* * *

Blair wouldn't let this get to her. She would go back to school and act brave and strong. Maybe no one knew what had happened. Well they probably did from Gossip Girl's text before the break. But this was old news, right?

Then something horrible happened. She realized something. Blair was late.

And not late to school.

Blair jumped up and counted on her calendar, "Oh my God."

She turned and looked over at her phone. She hadn't spoken to Serena for a while, but she had to make things right, especially now.

Blair picked up her phone, "S? I know you are probably still mad at me, but I need your help."

* * *

Chuck didn't want to be here. Not one bit. The boys at school weren't helping either thanks to Gossip Girl's text.

Everyone knew. Not that he cared at all what they thought, but it was mildly annoying.

Then he saw Nate walking up the stairs. His stomach leaped a little bit and he started feeling guilty again. He did in fact miss his best friend a lot, seeing that Nathaniel was his only true friend at this school.

_I have to confront him, _Chuck thought to himself. And he was just about to when he heard to boys talking.

"Serena knocked up? Wow, who would've thought."

"Who would've thought? Are you serious? It's Serena. Surprising it's not Blair Waldorf though, seeing how she can't stay with one man."

Chuck turned around viciously, "What the hell did you say?"

"Speaking of the man himself," A preppy boy said nudging his friend. "How's your buddy Nate Archibald?"

Another boy laughed, "Oh haven't you heard? Chuck's only friend has taken a leave of absence."

"Do you know who you are dealing with?"

The boys laughed, "Why don't you enlighten us? Now, Gossip Girls post has clearly stated that Serena has been buying pregnancy tests. But we think that she's covering for her BFF. What's your take on this soon to be daddy?"

But Chuck couldn't speak. He hadn't even thought of this outcome to their problems. Blair pregnant? It couldn't be. He was always careful.

Then he stopped breathing. No he wasn't always careful. Not in Europe that is…

Chuck turned and walked away hearing the boys laughing even harder as he did.

* * *

"Here it is Blair," Serena said handing her over the pregnancy test. "I'll stay with you while you take it."

Blair's head shot up, "No, no that won't be necessary. I'll just do it after school, look we're already late."

Serena put her arm up to block Blair's way, "Don't do this. Blair you need to know. And don't you think Chuck deserves to know as well?"

But Blair didn't want to think about this now, or never. She and Chuck were already on rocky terms, this certainly wouldn't make things better.

"I just can't Serena. Not right now alright?"

Serena groaned and shook her head, "Then why did you have me go rush out to get you one?"

Blair looked down at her feet, "I'm not sure."

"Well when you do decide to do what's right, give me a call," Serena replied sternly and left Blair alone.

What was she going to do? She felt as though every piece of normality in her life was slipping through her fingers.

* * *

Chuck was furious and he kept pacing back and forth at school. He knew he needed to confront Blair about this, but he was also extremely nervous.

How could he have been so reckless and careless?

"Damnit Blair," Chuck growled punching his locker angrily.

He saw his fellow classmates turn and look at him. He had to get out of here. Chuck started walking out of the school when he heard his name being called, "Chuck?"

Chuck turned and saw the blonde beauty in front of him, "What Serena? This isn't really the time."

"I really want to be able to trust you Chuck."

Chuck sighed, for he really was in no mood to deal with one of Serena's problems. But he had nothing better to do at the moment, "Fine, what?"

"It's about Blair."

The moment he heard her name, his full attention was now given to Serena, "What about her?"

"I'm sure you've heard, about the pregnancy scare," Serena said slowly.

Chuck nodded, "Yes, as a matter of fact I have."

"So you know it's about Blair and not me right?"

He rolled his eyes, "Serena, I sort of figured it out alright? What's your point?"

Serena glared slightly, "The point is she needs you right now. She's too scared to take the pregnancy test, but she really needs to."

"What am I supposed to do? Go and hold her hand why she pees on a stick?"

Serena nodded, "That's precisely what you should do Chuck."

This entire ordeal was ridiculous. He hated having everyone in their business, it was so childish. But he knew that he did need to be there for Blair, and no matter what the outcome was, he would be there for her once more.

That's what you did when you care about someone in the way that Chuck cares for Blair. He wouldn't let her down, not anymore.

"Yes, of course I'll be there for her."

Serena looked surprised then smiled slightly, "I'm actually surprised. I thought you would fight this. You must actually really care about her."

Chuck looked away flustered, "Not that it's any of your business, but as a matter of fact, I do care about her, a lot."

"Then I guess I'm now understanding what Blair sees in you, because I sure didn't see it before."

Chuck glared at her, "Well now that this is a public affair, would you excuse me why I get the hell out of here?"

* * *

When Blair thought the worst had already come, she was very mistaken. Her clan treated her awful, and every other student at Constance treated her like she had a contagious disease.

She went up to her friends at lunch, "Why are you all ignoring me? I demand an answer."

But the girls all looked at one another, not even looking at The Queen B, or answering her.

Blair wanted to shove them, but she contained composure, "Isabel? Hazel?"

Nothing. Then the little girl who always was there to ruin everything walked up.

"Hi girls," Jenny said sweetly.

Penelope stood up, "Will you be joining us little J?"

Jenny looked down at her feet, "Oh I'm not sure…"

Blair rolled her eyes. She had to maintain some sort of normality, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just leaving," Jenny said barely making eye contact with the Queen herself.

Penelope broke in surprising everyone, "No stay," then she finally spoke to Blair, "Blair given that you can barely manage your own messy affairs, surely you aren't in a position to tell anyone where they can and can't eat."

Blair felt the rage throughout her body rise, "Do you realize who you are talking to?"

Hazel laughed and shook her head, "Oh you mean a self righteous bitch, who sits on her own personal high horse judging everyone else?"

Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing. But it didn't stop there. The words she was fearing to hear, were now a part of her reality.

"Pregnant little hypocrite," Penelope stated coldly looking Blair up and down.

Blair clenched her hands into fists, "Why would you think that?"

Penelope laughed, "Please Blair. Serena is the one who's pregnant? No one buys the act. She was saving your cheap ass. Plus, we all got the post about you and Chuck."

"Sleeping with the boyfriend's best friend? Pretty classy," Hazel said as she walked away.

Blair couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't say a word. She knew it was coming, but now that it was out and in the open, she didn't know what to do with it.

"Let's just say, consider yourself dethroned Queen B."

The girls all smiled viscously and made their way up the steps.

Jenny sat for a moment and started to turn.

Out of a moment of desperation Blair opened her mouth, "Jenny?"

Jenny turned slightly and looked down at Blair.

Blair continued, "If you walk away from me now, I'll ruin you."

They sat in silence for a moment, then Jenny spoke coldly, "How're you going to do that?" And with that she turned and walked up the stairs to join Blair's ex-clan.

Blair felt sick, and she had to get away and fast.

She felt more alone than ever. And the only person she wanted right now was Chuck, and when he realized she might be pregnant, than he would never be hers again.

Because obviously he didn't even want to be exclusive with her, but Chuck Bass a father? Not a chance in hell.

Blair felt the tears that were now running down her cheeks. She didn't even try to wipe them away. Instead she turned away from her world, and left it behind her.

* * *

**AN: Okay! Had to write one more little note... like in the show Blair thinks she's pregnant. In the show we didn't know if it could've been Chuck or Nate. But I always liked to believe if she was pregnant, then it was Chuck who was responsible. :) I just don't like thinking of Blair and Nate together. Anyways..hope you enjoyed it! I'll update soon. MWAH.**

* * *


	25. Results

**AN: Okay readers, all I can do is apologize. It's been soo long since I last updated. But I have no free time anymore, it's so hectic. I'm surprised I even could write this chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying Gossip Girl season 3 though!! I hate to say this, but I miss the fire that used to be between Chuck and Blair, kind of wish it would be like that again. Oh well least we can all write it still :) Enjoy the chapter. xoxo**

* * *

Blair felt her heart pound against her chest.

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

She had arrived home and was in a sort of daze if you will. Blair stepped in the elevator without saying hello to her favorite door man.

_Dethroned? How could I be dethroned? I'm the Queen B._ But she wasn't anymore. They had taken it away from her as fast as a sneeze. And all she could do was blame Little J.

Who the hell was she? Blair had made her. Made her in the image of what was popular. And now Little J was turning her back on her? No way in hell!

Blair started walking to her room, when Dorota came out into the hall, "Ms. Blair, there is someone-"

But Blair put a finger up to quiet her down, "Not now Dorota… not now."

"But Ms. Blair!"

Blair turned and gave a look of poison to her maid, "What don't you understand about shutting up Dorota? What they didn't teach that to you in your homeland?"

Blair regretted saying the sentence the moment it left her mouth. She could totally see the damage it had done on Dorota, it was as if she had slapped and spit right on her.

"Dorota… I'm sorry," Blair said walking over to her.

But Dorota wiped her eyes and quickly went downstairs.

Was this how it was going to be? Would she shove everyone out of life like this? Soon she would have no one. Then Blair shook her head, _I already have no one. _

She knew she was on edge because not only was she recently dethroned and humiliated by her peers, but she still didn't know if she was pregnant or not. But she had to find out, and soon before her life crumbled even more.

* * *

He sat there pacing in her room. Chuck had only arrived, and he was beyond nervous. He didn't know how to do this, any of this. But with Blair it was a new side of him showing.

But even though he truly cared about Blair, he couldn't imagine being a father. He shuttered at the thought even. He wasn't prepared for this stage in his life. Chuck missed going out and getting drunk every night, he wasn't ready to pick out booties for a slobbering baby.

But unlike any other girl in this God forsaken city, he did care about Blair and this was a different feeling that he had never known. And he would be there for her, in anyway possible.

He was definitely on edge as he saw the doorknob turn. He had heard Blair arrive and yell at Dorota, which he thought was definitely uncalled for. Dorota had done nothing but be there for there for Blair, and Blair kept taking it for granted. He wished he had had someone like that in his life.

But he had. _Nathaniel. _

Chuck sighed. He hated to admit it, but he really truly did miss his best friend. It wasn't the same without him in his life. He knew he was going to have to talk to him, and make this up to him somehow. Because believe it or not, he really did need him, especially right now.

Blair stepped inside and jumped slightly as she saw Chuck standing there across from her, "What are you doing here Bass?"

"Before I tell you that little detail, do you not think you owe Dorota more of an apology?"

Blair's mouth opened, "You heard that I take it?"

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Of course I heard it Waldorf. It wasn't exactly like you were whispering. You practically destroyed her in one sentence."

He knew he hurt Blair with that statement, but she had to know the truth.

Blair's mouth became stern in a hard line, "Oh, well then I suppose you are rubbing off on me more than I thought. I mean isn't that what you do Bass? Destroy lives?"

Chuck supposed he deserved it, but it still pissed him off, "So is that what you are going to keep doing Blair? Push everyone away that you care about?"

"Who said I care about you?"

Chuck shook his head, "To hell with you." He started walking out and grabbed the doorknob.

_She's scared, that's all. She's hurting anyone she can to feel better about the situation. _If anyone knew how to deal with Blair Waldorf, it was him. He wasn't going to let her push him away, not anymore, and especially now right now.

He turned around and saw her sitting on her bed staring at her hands. She looked completely broken. And his heart skipped a beat at the sight. Even if he was mad at her, he didn't want her to be unhappy.

"Blair, listen, I came here for a reason. And I know you know why I'm here. So stop being a bitch and let me be here for you."

"Why should I? And for the record, I have no idea why you are here," Blair mumbled still unable to meet his gaze.

Chuck walked over towards her and sat next to her. He grabbed her hands and gripped them tightly when she tried to pull them away, "No way am I letting you go Waldorf."

Blair sighed and stopped forcing her hands out of his grasp. Chuck continued, "Why should you? Because if you _are_ pregnant, then this is my responsibility too. I need you to take that pregnancy test, not only for me, but for yourself. I can tell this is eating you up."

Blair shook her head and pulled her hands away, "I don't need you, or anyone," her voice was unsteady when she spoke.

Chuck softly reached and stroked her cheek. Then he turned her face and she shut her eyes, "Look at me Blair."

"No."

"I know you better than I know myself, and I can tell you are frightened. Let's just get this over with."

He finally saw her shed her tough shield and saw a tear slowly rolling down her face, "I can't."

"Why not?"

Blair opened her eyes and looked deep into his. He felt a chill run down his body that was the affect she had upon him, "Because it will change everything in our lives in a second."

Chuck shook his head, "We don't know that Blair. But even if you are, we will make this work."

"I'm not ready to have a child Chuck."

"Neither am I, but we need to know the truth so we can move forward."

Blair sighed, "And you won't run screaming out the door when we find out the results?"

Chuck smiled, "First of all I don't scream Waldorf. Only pansy boys do that like Dan Humphrey." Blair laughed and he smiled bigger. He loved that out of anyone, he could make her smile, "And secondly, I'll be here for you always alright? I'm not going anywhere."

Blair stopped smiling and looked into his eyes, "You've changed so much."

"I have you to thank for that." He gripped her hands tighter and was satisfied when she squeezed his back.

Blair sighed, "Okay, let's get this over with alright?"

Chuck nodded slightly, "Well you and me that will never be over. But yes, lets."

* * *

Blair had been in the bathroom, a little too long. Chuck was getting impatient, "Blair what's going on? Can I come in."

"No, not right now. Just give me a moment alright?"

He couldn't handle it, "I'm going outside for a quick smoke then alright?"

"Okay, I'll come get you in a moment."

Chuck looked up towards the heavens and whispered, "If you make her not pregnant, then I will stop having sex and put drinking to a minimum."

Then he sat there for a moment and laughed, "Who am I kidding. I won't stop either of those. I'm Chuck Bass."

* * *

Blair kept staring at it. It was sitting on the bathtub, and it was mocking her.

How could one little flimsy piece of plastic change your world forever.

She knew she should've had Chuck stay with her, but she was scared shitless and she was ready for this.

If she was pregnant, everything would change. Chances of being on the throne again were extremely unlikely and her mother would probably send her to go live with her father.

Why did this have to happen?

Sex ruined everything.

If she wasn't pregnant then it would definitely put a hold on the sexual intimacy in her life. And she knew Chuck probably wouldn't like that. But she didn't care. She wasn't ready for this. This was too big and one act of pleasure wasn't worth what she was feeling right now.

But staring at the stupid pregnancy test wasn't going to get anything done. "Oh God," Blair muttered slowly while she stood up.

She felt like her feet were extremely heavy on the floor and she could barely lift them to take the next step.

Blair reached down and picked the stupid thing up.

This was it.

The moment that could possibly change their worlds completely.

* * *

He closed his eyes as he exhaled. God he loved smoking, a little bit too much. It took the stress away slightly, and that's exactly what he needed right now. The only other thing that took that sort of stress away he knew Blair wouldn't be up to do at the moment.

"Hello Chuck," he heard a voice say.

Chuck opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Eric standing in front of him, "Hey there Eric. How are you?"

"I'm alright, I was checking on you and Blair."

Chuck raised his eyebrows, than shook his head, "You know your sister needs some practice at shutting her beautiful mouth."

Eric laughed, "Well it's not like its some huge secret Chuck. A lot of people sadly know what's going on. But yes, Serena did want me to see if Blair had changed her mind about taking the test."

"She is right now."

Eric shook his head, "It probably seems like an eternity of waiting for you."

Chuck looked at Eric, "You have no idea. I think this has been the longest five minutes in the history of time."

"I have a good feeling about this though Chuck," Eric replied with a pat on Chuck's shoulder.

Chuck smiled, "Since when have you liked me Eric? Not that I'm opposed to this, it's a nice surprise."

"You keep forgetting I'm not stupid, I have seen our parents."

Chuck shuttered at the memory of seeing them kissing, "Yes, horrible sight isn't it."

Eric laughed and nodded, "You have no idea. After seeing your mother with about ten men, you would think it would get easier, but it doesn't."

"I wouldn't know what that's like really. After my mother, my father hasn't really cared about anyone. Not even me," Chuck admitted not helping to feel sad.

"Well I can tell he really cares about my mother," Eric said softly. "So who knows maybe something good will happen for all of us soon."

"That would be nice to add more to the family, yet I think the idea of me being Serena's stepbrother would horrify her."

Eric smiled, "Well it wouldn't horrify me. It would be kind of nice."

Chuck pointed to Eric, "I like you. You're a good kid."

Just before Eric could reply he felt someone next to him. He turned and saw Blair emotionless.

_Oh God. _

"Hey Eric," Blair said solemnly.

Eric looked somewhat scared, "Hello Blair…" He stopped and looked down at his feet.

Chuck hurried and put the cigarette out. He knew the damage it could do to a baby.

"Don't stop on my account," Blair said softly.

Chuck looked at her, "Isn't it bad for a baby?"

Then Blair smiled, "I'm not pregnant."

Chuck felt a wave of relief travel through his body, but then he felt a moment of sadness that he didn't recognize. He didn't want her to be pregnant, but someday he did. And he wanted to be a part of that.

He grabbed her in his arms and she grabbed onto him tightly.

"I told you I had a good feeling about this," Eric said smiling at the two of them.

Yes, their worlds wouldn't change... just yet.


	26. Anything But Normal

**AN: HEY READERS. Yes! I'm alive. I'm SOOOO sorry it's been so long. All I can do is apologize. I've been beyond busy, and to be honest I wasn't really feeling this story anymore. I really wanted to write other ones. Which I have been doing. Check out my story called, "Everlasting Love" if you are a Harry Potter fan. If you like the book series The Mortal Instruments check out, "To Love Is To Destroy" which I just barely started. And one of my personal favorites that isn't getting as much attention as I wish it would receive, is "The Emerald Gem." It's the first story I wrote on fanfiction and I have had it in my head since I was 16.. so a long time ago which is a Buffy The Vampire Slayer story with a twist. It would mean a lot to me if you read and reviewed some of those :) Anyways, back to Blair and Chuck. Where do I begin! What did you all think of GG season 3? I had mixed feelings about it, but I love Chuck and Blair always will. Season 4 they better be together and happy and have some actual hot SEX scenes that we all know they can have. I mean come on, I write it, they can show us a little somethin somethin every now again. That's why I love writing this story. It takes me back to season 1, my favorite! I love how they first started out, however it should've been the way I am writing it because it ended way too quickly for my liking in the series. Well season 2 was really good with them too. Alright enough ranting on... anyways I missed the story and I'm back! So don't you worry. I hope you like this chapter, I try to keep it a lot like the series but play it in my head with the thought of "what could've been." Enjoy the chapter and I will try my hardest to update soon. It's summer now so get ready to read a lot! xoxo.**

* * *

"Stop pacing Waldorf," Chuck said smiling at her. "It's just school."

Spring Break was over and even though he had a lovely time with Blair, he knew she would have to face her fears. She was doing so well until the last couple days. They hadn't gone out much in public recently, but that was fine with him. But still, school started back up today and that meant Blair was freaking out.

Blair glared at him, "In case you forgot, I was dethroned Bass, DETHRONED! Do you know what this means?"

He looked down at his nails, "How in God's name could I forget? You tell me every five minutes. And do I know what this means? Do _you?"_

She raised her eyebrows at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Chuck stood up and walked over to her, "You're Blair Waldorf. You'll always be the Queen B. Now get your throne back and stop whining so we can have some fun."

Blair smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. The taste of her never ceased to amaze him. He grabbed onto her and pulled her closer, his hands sliding down her ass. She grabbed them and pulled away, "Nope Bass. Remember no sex for awhile. I mean we did just have a pregnancy scare."

He rolled his eyes, "Details." He leaned to kiss her again and she stopped his face with her hand, and shook her head. Chuck groaned, "Ugh. Fine. But you owe me Waldorf."

"I don't owe you anything," Blair said with a wink. "Now let's get this over with."

Chuck was right. She was going to be back as Queen Bee in no time, preferably finding new minions after those bitches treated her the way they did. _Then again… it might be nice to keep them around and make them pay,_ Blair thought with a slick smile.

* * *

She saw the steps leading up to school and she exhaled, maybe she was overreacting. She was sad that Chuck couldn't be with her, but he had to go back to his house to have "family breakfast." The whole thing was so weird that he was now living with Serena. Chuck had been spending a lot of time with Eric after the whole pregnancy scare, and they had bonded over it. Blair was just happy that he had at least one good guy friend, because Nate wouldn't be that guy anytime soon.

The moment she thought of Nate her stomach plummeted. She remembered the text that let everyone know she had slept with both Chuck and Nate. She couldn't help feeling somewhat responsible for them not being friends anymore. But honestly, she was much happier with Chuck then she ever was with Nate.

Blair walked up the steps and saw Jenny standing up there smiling with her "old friends". She kept her head straight forward and started walking past them when she felt something fall on her head. She put her hands up and saw that it was yogurt. She looked at Jenny who said, "Oops."

Her eyes started filling with tears and everyone started laughing. She then felt someone grab onto her and she turned to see Serena, "Come on B, let's get out of here."

They went to the bathroom and Blair wiped her eyes, "Thanks S. God that little Humphrey is going to pay."

Serena started to say something, but stopped.

"What were you going to say S?"

Serena sighed, "Maybe this is happening because of how you treat people Blair."

Blair glared at her best friend, "So I deserved yogurt on my head and basically to be called a slut."

Serena shook her head, "That's not what I meant. But maybe after a while people get sick of being treated that same exact way."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Fine, alright I'll try and be… nice. But how? They won't even get near me without making fun of me."

Serena sat there thinking for a moment, "I'll talk to Jenny, alright?"

"You'd do that?" Blair asked with a small smile.

Serena nodded and walked over to Blair, "Of course I would B. What are best friends for?"

"You're right S, I'll make an effort."

Serena slid her arm around Blair, "I knew you would."

* * *

Eric smiled, "Thanks for the lift Chuck!"

Chuck smiled and patted him on the back, "We're practically brothers now, so anytime."

He got out of the limo and made his way to stupid class. He was regretting smoking a joint before school, but the new family arrangements got in the way.

Eric seemed thrilled to be living with him, but Serena didn't seem as thrilled. He didn't understand why. He thought they were on at least, decent terms. But maybe some things never changed.

He held his breath as he saw Nate.

Nate paused in the hall and stared at him for a moment. The look was completely venomous. Finally he walked away.

Chuck shook his head, _guess Nathaniel didn't 'get over it' during the break._

He did miss his best friend, but he had Blair and honestly, that's the one true thing he needed in his life to be complete.

* * *

Blair sat on the stairs and lunch pouting. The whole day had been a disaster. Everyone was whispering when she walked by and smirking. Why couldn't people have just forgotten? Or why couldn't something bigger and more exciting happen? She just wanted her news to be old news.

"Hey there beautiful," she heard a familiar voice say.

She smiled when she saw Chuck standing a few steps below her with a rose, "Chuck!"

Blair jumped up and pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the lips hard. She was so happy to see him. Chuck kissed her for a second then pulled away still holding her though, "Wow Waldorf. Public display of affection, I thought that wasn't your thing?"

She wasn't in the mood for jokes or sarcasm. Blair looked deep into his eyes, "I've missed you."

The sarcasm washed off his face, "I've missed you too." He gave her another sweet kiss and she just wished they could run away to a far off land once again.

"How's your day been?" He asked with a rough voice.

Blair looked up at him, "Horrible."

He frowned slightly, "People are giving you a hard time?"

"The worst! Little Jenny Humphrey poured yogurt on my head this morning. It's as if she has taken my place. And people won't stop talking behind my back, it's getting old."

Chuck's hand moved softly from her waste to her cheek, "Blair don't let someone like Jenny get in your way. Don't forget who you are. You're Blair Waldorf."

She smiled, "And you're Chuck Bass."

"Sounds like a good team doesn't it?"

Blair nodded, "The best."

"Am I interrupting?"

They looked down to see Serena standing there with some yogurt.

"How can you possibly eat that S after watching it be dumped on my head?"

Serena shrugged, "Because I like yogurt."

Blair rolled her eyes, "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you actually," Serena replied nonchalantly.

Chuck looked at her and squeezed her hand, "No boys allowed then?"

Blair frowned, "Stay."

He smiled, "Anything for you."

"Get a room," Serena said with a laugh.

Blair gave her a glare but sat down on the stairs. Chuck laughed, "Oh we plan to, very soon."

Serena cringed, "Sick."

"Dear sister of mine, it's a natural thing don't shun from it. What? Is Humphrey not pleasing you in the ways he should be?"

Blair smacked his arm and he made a mocking hurt face. She smiled slightly.

"You're a pig Chuck. Blair can we talk or not?"

"Yes, what's this about?"

Serena rolled her eyes, "What do you think B? It's about Jenny. I spoke with her like I told you I would."

Blair's attention was caught, "And?"

"And… Jenny said she was joking with you and she wants to make it up to you. She and the girls want you to join them at Butter later."

Blair bit her lip and looked down at Chuck who frowned slightly, "That doesn't sound too exciting. I thought a little pay back was in order."

"Blair is turning over a new leaf Chuck, don't ruin that!" Serena snapped with a frown.

He rolled his eyes and played with a strand of Blair's hair. Blair sighed, "I better go shouldn't I?"

Serena nodded, "I think that's best B. It will show them that you really care."

But did she really care? She did have Serena, and she had Chuck. What more did she want? Then again she needed her throne back for self-respect. She owned this school, and it was going to stay that way.

"Yes you're right. You're coming right?"

Serena bit her lip, "I can't. I promised Dan I would hang out with him."

"Sister aren't you forgetting we have a family affair?"

"Damn," Serena swore, "I totally forgot. Fine maybe I'll just invite him. And I'm not your sister yet, so cut that out."

He just laughed. Chuck looked over at Blair, "Are you going to be alright Waldorf?"

She nodded, "Of course I am. I am the Queen Bee after all." Yet she heard her voice shake a little and was something she wasn't familiar with.

* * *

The family dinner which was too early for his liking was dull and boring. Lily kept smiling and his dad kept staring at her. Least they were happy. Serena had invited Dan over and seemed upset about something but he couldn't tell what, and Chuck wished Blair was there to help keep him distracted by looking at her luscious legs and breasts.

The maid came over, "Delivery."

Lily smiled, "Oh who for?"

"Serena."

Serena looked away from Dan, "For me? That's weird." She grabbed the gift and opened it. Chuck noticed her cheeks turning bright red. She looked up at Chuck, "I can't believe you would do this. I already received porn at school today in front of everyone when I was leaving, what is this some sort of sick joke?"

His face scrunched up in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Serena stood up angrily and stormed out of the room.

"What in the world was that about," Lily said as she grabbed the gift. She pulled out hand cuffs and a bag of drugs. Her face dropped open in shock.

Bart glared over at Chuck, "Charles explain yourself."

He frowned, "You instantly think I would do something like this?"

Bart nodded, "Yes I do."

Dan shook his head in disgust and got up, "Excuse me. I'm going to see if Serena is alright."

"Charles hallway, now."

Chuck stared at his father, but got up obediently.

Once they were in the hallway Bart put a hand to cover his face, "Why are you trying to ruin this for me?"

"I'm not!"

"You already pulled something like this when you opened Victor Victrola. I won't let you do it again. Why did you send Serena those inappropriate items?"

Chuck couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't do anything, why wouldn't they believe him? "Father, I didn't not send her anything. I wouldn't do that."

"Damn it, I'm sick of your lies. If you can't be honest and at least apologize for your actions maybe you should leave."

Chuck felt as if his father slapped him in the face. He didn't even believe him, "Fine. I will go back to the Palace." He walked angrily away from his father and saw Eric standing there looking solemn. "I didn't do it, just for the record."

He walked out the door and slammed it on his way out.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. Blair was running her fingers over the table.

"Another drink miss?" The waiter said looking puzzled.

She nodded, "Please. Oh and my friends will be here any minute."

He looked uncertain but nodded curtly anyways.

Blair had been sitting at Butter for almost two hours now. She folded her hands into fists; _I can't believe I was so stupid to fall for this. They set me up._ She would _not _cry over this.

She stood up and smiled. She tried it Serena's way and it back fired. Chuck knew Blair and he said that she should show a little bit of pay back, and that's exactly what she intended to do.

Blair picked up the phone and dialed a number that she had had for a while when they were 'friends.'

"Hello Mr. Humphrey? Hi, it's Blair Waldorf. I hear its Jenny's birthday and I have a great idea for her."

* * *

Chuck was beyond furious. He picked up his scotch and drank the full glass. _What the hell was going on? I didn't give her those fucking things, yet no one ever trusts me._

He smashed the glass against the table leaving a mark. He ran his hand through his hair and looked into the mirror.

There was a mistake, and he was going to get down to the bottom of this.

Chuck looked over and grabbed another glass and poured scotch in it, but for now, he was going to get drunk.

* * *

Blair sat in Jenny's dump of a house and smiled. The other girls looked over at her with glares and she winked at them. They rolled her eyes and Blair realized that it was already in the bag.

The door opened and Jenny walked in clutching her jacket and looking upset. Even better Blair thought.

They switched on the lights and yelled, "Surprise!"

Jenny's mouth fell open in shock. "Wow." Was all she said.

Rufus smiled his little dad grin, "Happy Birthday Jenny." It was sad how happy he looked, the poor guy.

"Um, Dad… I can't believe you did all of this," Jenny said quietly, "And Blair's here." She gave her an evil look for half a second then composed her face.

Blair smiled sweetly but what she really wanted to do was smash the cake she was holding right into Little J's face.

"Um, this is so great that you're all here in my house." Jenny looked down.

For a moment Rufus' face fell slightly. Blair almost felt sorry for him, almost.

The girls smiled but looked at each other in a bored glance.

"I should go change," Jenny finally said stalking out of the room.

Blair smiled, something was happening and it wasn't even all her. This was better than she thought.

Jenny was taking way too long and Blair offered the girls food, which just looked at her weirdly. _They'll be eating out of the palm of my hand soon enough. _

They sat there eyeing the place with a look of disgust.

Blair and the other girls could hear a commotion coming from the room. "Let's go see what Jenny is doing," Penelope said irritably.

They all nodded and followed each other to Jenny's room. Curious herself, Blair followed.

Opening the door they saw Jenny panic and cover up a red dress. Hazel stepped forward, "Oh my God. That's my mother's dress."

Jenny looked beyond upset, "No I got this at Resurrection, remember I was telling you about the really great dress I bought?"

Penelope looked at her with hateful eyes, "Her mother's one of a kind Valentino that just happened to disappear from her closet."

Blair's eyebrows shot up. She couldn't even believe that this was happening right now. She wasn't even doing all the work. Little J had gotten herself in a bind all by herself.

"She must have given it away and forgotten or something," Jenny desperately argued.

Rufus looked confused and finally spoke, "Are you calling my daughter a thief?"

Blair couldn't take anymore. The moment was hers and it was now or never, "Excuse me." She said passing through the angry girls. She grabbed the coat out of Jenny's hand and smiled, "This feels private so I'm going to head out now."

Jenny looked at her with sad eyes.

Blair spun around, "I have a table at Butter, reservations under Waldorf in case there's an after party." She started walking out the room when out of the corner of her eye she could see the other girls grabbing their belongings too.

She smiled and walked out the door. She had won. The Queen was back.

* * *

Blair sat there once again tapping her fingers when she saw the girls walk in. She smiled and they walked over to her.

They ordered drinks and it was almost like old times, almost.

A waitress walked by, Blair tried to get her attention, "Excuse me. Excuse me!" But she walked right past her.

She looked to her right, "I'm going to the bar." The girl sat there, "What?" Blair glared at her, "BAR!" The girl rolled her eyes and stood up. Blair smiled sweetly at the others, "We'll be right back."

After a moment when she grabbed a drink she returned to the table and stopped in shock. There sitting at the table next to Penelope was Nate, and Jenny.

Penelope smiled and Jenny, "Hazel, I think your mother did give away that dress."

Jenny turned and looked at Blair who was now standing alone. She raised her eyebrows as if saying, _look who won now bitch. _

Blair stood there in agony. She had been so close and now she had failed once again. Jenny had strike back.

* * *

Chuck sat miserably on the couch drinking his drink. To his surprise and despair he couldn't even get drunk. He just sat there dwelling and hearing his father's nasty words play over and over in his memory.

He just wanted things to go back to normal like they were. And so he could just spend time and be happy with Blair. But he didn't want her to have to see him like this; he was too upset at the moment.

He heard a slight tap on his door and he groaned. Finally he stood up and walked over to the door. He looked out and frowned when he saw Serena standing on the other side. If she was here to yell at him some more and play the blame game, he was in no damn mood.

Chuck opened the door.

Serena was playing with her fingers, "Hey. I'm really sorry Chuck."

He looked down irritably but a little surprised. She was actually apologizing. He wasn't going to speak, she had a key reason for being here and he wanted to know why.

"I know it wasn't you who sent me that stuff."

She held out a card and waited for him to grab it.

What the hell was this?

He reached out for it and read it slowly:

**S-**

**Hope you like your presents!  
Coming back to town. **

**G**

It couldn't possibly be. He sat there in shock. Finally he looked up at her and they were both thinking the same exact thing. If this was really happening they were definitely going to have to talk about it.

"Why don't I make you a drink," Chuck said slowly.

Serena nodded still looking shell-shocked, and he didn't blame her, not one bit. His anger for her disappeared completely. She walked in and he closed the door behind him groaning internally.

No, things definitely weren't going back to normal anytime soon.


End file.
